


Coyote Beautiful

by VincentMeoblinn



Series: Finish Me [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal, Anthropology, Anthropomorphic, Blood and Gore, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating, Mpreg, Multi, Oral, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Were-Creatures, animal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid was the least impressive werecreature anyone had ever seen, but he was also the most loyal to his human pack. When Hotch was suddenly immersed in a culture he had never tried to understand it was Reid who held fast to help him struggle through it to become the Alpha he was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropey](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Therianthropy)

 

“Are those wolf ears?” Morgan asked.

Reid blinked and the ears vanished with an audible pop, “Coyote, remember?”

“Lemme see them again?” Morgan smirked, reaching for Reid’s long hair.

The younger man ducked away, “No.”

“Why not?” Morgan frowned.

“I was using them to listen for someone in the woods. It won’t happen again.”

“Reid,” Morgan frowned, “I’m not bothered by you being therian.”

“I know,” Reid nodded, shifting his bag on his shoulder and glancing around the crimescene again.

“So why hide your ears?”

“I’m not hiding them, I’m just not _showing_ them. It’s rude to stare.”

“I’m not staring, I’m curious. Why don’t we ever see your furry side?”

Reid sighed, “We’re at a crime scene, Morgan. You really want to have this discussion now?”

“So it is a discussion?” Morgan frowned, “There a problem between us?”

“No,” Reid replied sharply, then turned and moved away to study another area of the scene, “Hey, Hotch! You better take a look at this!”

The case progressed without further incident while Hotch kept a careful eye on his team. Morgan and Reid were thick as thieves, with Morgan thinking of Reid as a younger brother, but whenever Reid’s condition was brought up the younger man went stiff and refused to discuss it. Hotch had been waiting for Morgan to make an issue of it for years now and it seemed that they were about to face off. Hotch was surprised that it had taken this long. Most people were shocked to find out that Reid was a therian, but he kept it so under wraps that it was quickly forgotten until he was absent during a full moon and they all had to suffer through his monthly sabbatical.

Their flight back yielded the confrontation that Hotch knew was far overdue for more than just Morgan. The team was settled into the jet and the silence that followed a successful, if exhausting, case lay over them like a blanket. Reid was reading and Morgan was listening to his music. Then he popped his headphones off and leaned forward.

“So what was that back at the crime scene, pretty boy?”

“Hm?” Reid asked.

“Your ears.”

“What about his ears?” JJ asked, frowning at Morgan. She was always protective of Reid.

“He had his coyote ears out,” Morgan smirked, “And they sure weren’t coyote ugly. Pretty cute, actually.”

Reid blushed, “Can we not do this?”

“Oh, we’re doing this,” Morgan huffed, “There’s a whole side of you we don’t get to see.”

Reid shrugged slightly, “It’s not relevant to what we do. I use my heightened senses as needed for our case and report my findings.”

“So you’re just a big crime scene detector?” Morgan huffed, “I doubt that. Look, you’re talking to a black man here, Reid. I get it. There’s prejudice. I have a cousin who passes for white. You get looked at differently once people know. I’m trying to tell you I want to know your furry side so I can _accept_ _and love_ it just like I accept and love the parts of you I already know.”

Reid placed a bookmark in his book and closed it before slowly lifting his eyes to Morgan’s.

“You care, and I appreciate that, but you don’t accept me,” Reid stated, “You can’t even appreciate my interests as a human, so how could you ever understand the rest? The fact of the matter is that we’ll _always_ have a different definition of what a relationship is. You think of me as a sort of kid brother, but I don’t see you as a big brother because to me a big brother means _so much more_ than what you’ve shared with me. Family is pack, and pack is family, regardless of blood. For a therianthrope someone being ‘like a sibling’ means we share food, shelter, and touch. It means he’s sniffed my ass as many times as he’s sniffed the ground. It means that when push comes to shove that he’ll kill for me and I’d kill for him. It means that we run together during the full moon, and without the fear or prejudice that just raised gooseflesh on your arms- _and yes I can tell_.

 _Theríon_ translates to ‘wild animal’ or ‘beast’, and we _are_ savages. The side of me you haven’t seen has killed with my claws and eaten raw meat while it was still warm from being alive. It’s fought with therian unsubs twice my rank with the full intent to rip out their throats if I couldn’t subdue them. It’s run through the woods at night and howled at the moon- and I’m not even considered strong. So yes, you get the prejudice side of it Morgan, but you don’t get the love part. It’s not something you could ever be a part of without abandoning the side of you that clings to social norms and civilization, and _that_ is why you will _never_ see my therian side… not unless something has gone horribly wrong.”

Reid opened his book back up while Morgan sat there silently studying him. When Morgan spoke again his voice was soft, “I _would_ kill or die for you… but I’m not gonna sniff your ass.”

Reid’s lips quirked and Morgan got up to walk over to sit beside Hotch where he’d been silently watching the exchange. Hotch gave him a shrug, returning to his own book. Morgan put in his headphones and gave the room at large a disgruntled glare before shutting his eyes and letting himself drift into the music.

XXX

Reid was without a doubt the least intimidating therian that anyone had ever seen. Of course, they’d never actually _seen_ him in his therianthorpic form. They just knew he was because it was in his file and he’d casually mentioned it somewhere around his second week with the BAU. They’d been walking into a police station and he’d untucked his shirt and tilted his head to one side, showing off his bare belly. Hotch had given him an alarmed look, stopping with his hand on the door, and Reid had blushed a bit and stammered out that he didn’t want to anger the higher-ranking therians inside.

“You’re a therian?” Morgan had asked.

“Yeah,” Reid replied.

“You a runt or something?” Morgan laughed.

“I’m a werecoyote. We’re generally smaller build, but I’m also a gamma rank so I have to show deference to the higher ranking therians.”

“Did you know about this?” Morgan asked Hotch.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “He has off for full moons and it was on his transcripts. Shall we?”

They continued on into the place and Morgan watched, completely fascinated, as two LEOs came up to Reid and gave his bared neck a sniff before walking past him and ignoring him for the rest of the visit. Reid had tucked in his shirt and gone about his business without further interaction. That had been the magnitude of Reid’s usual dealings with other therians for years to come, with Reid taking off during full moons. Even during the full moon he often communicated with them by phone… as long as it was daytime. Hotch hadn’t hesitated to call him during the day even though he’d sounded exhausted and sometimes had been too out of it to really give him anything.

Reid never mentioned a pack and most therians seemed to treat him with disinterest. Therianthropes had their own team in the FBI that Reid was sometimes called to join if they were hunting a particularly crafty criminal therian, but the BAU didn’t interfere and Reid never mentioned his rare cases with them. However, if the BAU was on a case and Reid squatted down and sniffed suspiciously Hotch always stiffened in anger, because it was a sure sign that Reid was going to stand up and call in the therianthropeic team to take his case from him.

Hotch had called Reid on his loyalty to them once, and only once, and the memory still embarrassed him years later.

_“Do you work for the BAU or the Therian Squad?”_

_“I work for you,” Reid had replied, blinking in surprise._

_“Than I expect you to speak with me_ before _calling Agent Jamison and having our team removed. If you’re a member of this team you show it proper loyalty. I wouldn’t have thought I’d have to spell that out to a therian.”_

_Hotch moved to step around Reid and return to where his team was slowly drifting away from the crime scene with shock in their eyes, but Reid’s hand on his shoulder stopped him in his place._

_“First off, how_ dare _you question my loyalty to this team_ and _back it up with a stereotype all in one sentence? Second, my loyalty to this team is_ why _I call these in immediately. Every second we’re here is another second that a therian could attack the people standing at this crime scene, infecting them with a potentially deadly disease or killing them outright. Look at the LEOs. They’re pulling out too. They’re calling the next county over to pull in every therian police officer they have to exclusively work this case instead of them. So by all means, dislike the fact I pulled you off your case, but don’t you_ ever _think for one second that I’m going over your head. I’m protecting you, Hotch, and I will_ never _stop doing that for as long as I live.”_

Then Reid had turned sharply and stomped off in a strop. He hadn’t spoken to Hotch for the entire ride back but he’d cooled off by the time Hotch got the nerve up to apologize the next day. They hadn’t spoken of it since and Reid still didn’t even glance at him when he smelled a therian at a crime scene. He just called it in and then hovered over the corpse until all the humans had left the scene. Thankfully it was rare that they even got called to those cases since a therian usually identified them long before the BAU was called in, so Hotch could count on one hand the amount of times Reid had been forced to step in and take a case from Hotch.

Which was everyone was so completely shocked when they were in the middle of an investigation and a werewolf came flying out of the cabin an unsub was holed up in, and went straight for Hotch’s throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid bound through the snow, hopping and jumping as he let out yipping laughter. He loved the snow. He loved winter. He loved the full moon. The only thing he didn’t love about being a therianthrope during winter was being alone. He had no pack. The werecreatures would allow him to run with them only because he was a gamma and no threat to their hierarchy. So long as he never approached a female in heat he was welcome to play with whomever he crossed.

Reid bounced past a wereleopard and the somber cat gave him an irritated smack that sent him yelping on his way. He didn’t bare her any grudge. She had warned him before to piss off and he was constantly irritating her. Not that he _meant_ to. It was just too easy to get in her way since she meandered so slowly through the city.

The city was _theirs_ during the full moon. The ancient fear that had rooted itself in mankind since the dawn of time told them that they should remain indoors when the moon was bright and round, and inside they all huddled from the moment the moon crested the horizon. Reid and his kind took to the streets, running them as their forest of metal and glass. The howls of wolves mingled with Reid’s own high-pitched coyote calls as they echoed through alleys. The yowls of feline therians were heard from the heights of trees in the parks and eyes shone from the fire escapes above. Reid knew if one got playful enough he’d be tackled to the ground, so he flicked his short fluffy tail and teased them eagerly. He wanted to play. He wanted to pounce. He wanted to dance in the night with another furred being.

He continued to want. By dawn Reid was tired, sore, and as alone as always. He had no idea why he was packless despite his longing to have kinship with his own kind. He only knew that neither man nor anthropomorph accepted him. The wolf packs tolerated him. His sometimes coworkers in the therianthrope FBI team would let him in for short stints, but he was never fully accepted. He’d not had a pack since his father had left his mother when he was a child. The memory of the close warmth of fur and the caress of tongues still clung in his mind long after the memory of his father’s scent had faded. His mother never changed outside of the full moon but Reid refused to hate himself. He loved his wild side and embraced it… much to the irritation of those around him when he became a bouncing ball of prankster fur each month.

XXX

Hotch’s eyes widened in horror, his one thought of Jack being completely orphaned, as wet teeth flew at him. His gun was up but he was completely frozen by fear. Then something small, sleek, and blurry flew across his vision and the wolf was knocked back a few steps. Blood flew and roars deafened the men and women standing outside the cabin. Morgan took a shot and the werewolf went down. The other creature threw its head back and screamed in clear outrage, it’s claws bared and it’s teeth flashing red with blood. He was small for a werecreature but still towered over those around him as he stood up on two legs. His fur was sandy brown and white with red highlights, and his eyes flashed hazel but inhuman. Across its body was a tattered white shirt and shredded brown slacks, the suspenders snapped and dangling at his ankles.

Hotch lowered his gun and approached Reid, intending on thanking him for saving his life, but the therian was wild. Morgan shouted for Hotch to stop but he didn’t listen and a moment later pain shot through his arm.

XXX

Hotch awoke to the irritating sound of steady beeping. He pried his eyes open, swallowing painfully around a dry throat. A sound of someone shifting in a chair beside him had Hotch glancing over Morgan, frowning as the man leaned forward with relief in his eyes.

“You’re finally awake,” Morgan breathed, “I’ll get the doctor but you need to stay calm, okay?”

“Jack,” Hotch forced the word out of his ravaged throat.

“He’s fine. He’s been with his aunt.”

“Reid,” Hotch tried next, his mind flashing through memories of teeth and fur.

Morgan winced, “Just wait here.”

Morgan hurried out and a few minutes later a doctor came in with a bright smile on her face, “Aaron Hotchner, as I live and breath! You’re quite the miracle!”

“Water,” Hotch croaked.

“Yes, of course,” She nodded, “You might have trouble drinking. Therianthropy presents very similarly to rabies so a fear of water sometimes occurs for a short time. We’ve had you on intravenous fluids for six days.”

She offered him a foam cup with a straw and Hotch sipped at it desperately until she pulled it away.

“Therianthropy?” He repeated.

“You’re lucky to be alive. Only a few people a year ever survive a therianthrope bite. What do you remember of your attack?” She asked, putting a hand over his gently.

“Reid,” Hotch struggled, glancing towards Morgan, “Why?”

Morgan gave Hotch a pained look, “He was hurt, Hotch. When I killed the therian he was duking it out with, I hit Reid too. The bullet went through his forearm before killing the unsub. He was terrified and in pain, wild from smelling blood, and then you approached him and he just lashed out. He’s on the next floor in psychiatric. They’re having to keep him sedated.”

“Why?” Hotch worried.

“He tried to kill himself when he realized he’d bitten you,” Morgan said softly, “They told him you wouldn’t survive. He tried to rip his own wrist open but was too woozy from the pain meds to accomplish much. They’ve had him drugged ever since.”

“Tell him,” Hotch swallowed hard, “Tell him I survived.”

“I will,” Morgan nodded, but didn’t move.

“Tell him, _now_ ,” Hotch growled, rage curling in his belly.

“Deep breath, Agent Hotchner,” The doctor soothed, “He’s not challenging you. He’s just worried about you.”

Hotch ignored her, eyes locked with Morgan. He nodded slowly and then backed up until Hotch let their gaze drop. Then he hurried out of the room and Hotch relaxed at his obedience.

“You’re going to experience some severe mood changes until you adjust to the new instincts you have,” She told him gently, “We haven’t seen you change yet so we don’t know what sort of form you will take or if you can change past the anthropomorphic state. It’s heavily advised that you receive psychological treatment from another therian. They’ll be able to help you adjust and teach you about the culture-”

“I want to talk to Reid. He’s got a degree in psychology. He’ll be fine,” Hotch replied finding his voice coming back to him after the soothing application of water.

“It’s generally not advised that you have contact with the therian who bit-“

“NOW!” Hotch roared, and his skin suddenly felt as if it were breaking out in blisters.

Hotch screamed in agony and thrashed in the bed, tearing out his IV and shoving the doctor away. She ran from the room, shouting for help, and Hotch found himself on his feet with items scattered around him. He looked around. There had been a fight. A struggle. Someone had trashed his room and he hadn’t even _noticed_. Three guards stepped in and the scent that flooded his nose was almost caustic. He snorted, shaking his head in alarm, and backed away from them. They _reeked_ , but they also smelled… important?

“Easy,” One of them spoke, “It’s okay. Submit.”

The man before him raised his head, eyes flashing with pride and power, and Hotch felt his hackles raise. He lifted up a hand to wave at him, intending on telling him to take his foul-smelling self out of Hotch’s room, but was immediately distracted by the sight of his fur-covered hand. Hotch paused, staring down at them. His fingers and palms were covered with a thick padding; his nails were long and thick. The back of his hands and arms were covered with course, dark brown hair that had grey tips.

“No way…” One of the men spoke, “He smells like an alpha.”

“We’re fucked,” The first man grunted, “They’re uncontrollable when they’re bitten. He’d have been better off dying.”

“A _gamma_ made him? They’re both better off dead. Shit,” The third sighed, shaking his head.

Hotch roared in outrage. How _dare_ they decide who could live or die? How _dare_ they judge Reid?!He stepped forward, fully intending on putting the three men in their place. They fumbled with their uniforms loosening their collars and tilting their heads to one side to bare their throats. Hotch roared again. _Not enough_. _Get out. LEAVE!_

Then Reid pressed in between two of them and stumbled to a halt in front of Hotch. He was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, his arm bandaged from wrist to elbow. Morgan was right behind him but he froze with real fear in his eyes. His hand fumbled for his weapon while Reid let out a soft sound of wonder, his eyes wide and excited.

“Show him your throat!” Hissed one of the guards, “Or get the hell out!”

“Who the fuck let them in?” Another snarled, “Back off _gamma_!”

“Hotch,” Reid whispered, and pulled up the t-shirt to expose his belly while tilting his head to one side, “It’s okay. See? Look at me submit to you. I’m being so good, right? Shhh…”

Reid walked slowly forward while Hotch took steadying breaths, but his brain was still firing random signals around when Reid came within reach. He snatched the younger therian up and pulled him against himself, sniffing his hair and neck. He laid Reid down on the ground, hovering over him, and moved down his body, licking at his exposed belly. Reid giggled and squirmed but allowed the inspection. Hotch moved down to his groin where his scent was rich and full of personality. Then he lifted him partway up by one leg and sniffed at Reid’s bottom where he could assertain the young one’s health. A flood of data hit him and his head reeled. He dropped Reid’s foot and the young man lay there, complaint on the floor at Hotch’s feet. Hotch stroked one strong hand across Reid’s body from shoulder to belly, blinking in surprise at the sight of flesh instead of fur.

“I wanted to see myself like that,” Hotch frowned.

Reid smiled up at him, “You’ll have time. You’re _gorgeous_ , alpha.”

“Alpha?” Hotch blinked.

Reid nodded, “Yes. _Alpha_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch paced the hospital room, staring at the exit with narrowed eyes. He could hear the people in the hallway talking softly together, and Reid was amongst them. Hotch wanted him back in the room with him, but it had made the others sweat and the smell of their sweat had made him edgy. He could see that they were distressed and that him hovering over and touching Reid bothered them. Reid hadn’t wanted to leave him. The look in Reid’s eyes had said as much and the strange scent _he_ was putting off had made Hotch want to pull him close again. He’d let him go because it would have caused less conflict than if he’d clutched him close and growled. He still hadn’t seen Reid shift and he wanted to with a savage ache, but Reid never changed in front of humans with the exception of the time he’d defended and then assaulted Hotch. Hotch wasn’t willing to force him… but he wanted to.

“He looks like a predator in a cage,” Morgan stated from the hallway.

“He is a predator now,” Reid replied.

“Help us with this, Reid,” Rossi stated, “What’s going on with him? How stable is he mentally? I can profile Hotch, but I can’t profile therians. You’re the only one here with experience in that.”

“He’s adjusting,” Reid stated, “Imagine being blind and waking up with sight one day. Then add onto it having been starved for days before that moment and when you wake up the first thing you see- _in your life_ \- is a steak. That’s how Hotch feels right now.”

“So we’re food?”

“We’re weird to him,” Reid replied, “He can smell our emotions now. He knows that every time he does something our scent changes and it freaks him out because he doesn’t know what it means yet.”

“He can smell our emotions?” Morgan asked, “Including yours?”

“Mm-hm,” Reid replied. Hotch glanced out and saw that Reid was fixated on the doorway, his eyes smoldering. He didn’t need to know what Reid’s scent was to know what he was feeling. Reid was aroused by Hotch’s change.

“Well,” Morgan stated, “Maybe you should put on some deoderant.”

“You’re trying to shame me?” Reid glanced at Morgan in surprise and then refocused on the door, “I’m responding normally for my kind, Morgan. Hotch is an _alpha_. My status as a gamma means I’m here to serve him. I’ve avoided attaching myself to an alpha since my father abandoned my family, but that doesn’t mean I’m immune to the urges that go along with it.”

“So what, you’re his mate or something?” Morgan asked, “Is that why they wanted to keep you apart?”

“No and no,” Reid shook his head subtly and Hotch resumed pacing, continuing to eavesdrop on his team. He couldn’t help but hear them, “Mating pairs don’t exist amongst therians, we breed the same way humans do with a healthy dose of love, marriage, and divorce. An alpha’s desirability creates a pack by drawing in gammas who then attract betas. Gammas are the most common rank. The only reason you _think_ you don’t come across us is because of the line of work we do, which naturally attracts people with dominant personalities. You’ve likely met hundreds of gammas working in shops and other menial jobs, but not recognized them. You know when you see betas and alphas because you see me lift my shirt and bare my neck to them, a sign of submissiveness amongst my kind.”

“So alphas are the least common?” Morgan asked when Reid’s dialogue drifted off.

“Hm? Oh, yes,” Reid replied, his tone distracted, “Sorry, he’s responding to our conversation and it’s throwing me off.”

“Responding how?”

“It’s calming him to know what’s going on with him,” Reid replied, “Yes, alphas are the least common rank. They’re the strongest, most dominant, and the most organized. They prefer to be leaders and they collect lower ranking therians to fill that need. They collect gammas first because our submissive personality is drawn to them. They use us for sex, errands, basically we’re their servants. The good ones treat us right, the bad ones go through us like tissue paper. Gammas hop from pack to pack as needed until they find an Alpha they’re happy to stay loyal to.”

“So… betas?” Morgan prompted when Reid’s voice drifted off again, “Reid? If this is helping him _and_ us you need to keep talking.”

“The one time we _can’t_ get him to talk,” Rossi grumbled.

“Yeah. Betas. Um… betas. Okay. So betas are the middle group and the next most common. They’re the ones you hear about the most because they don’t stay under the radar like gammas do and are more common than alphas. They’re usually in power fields; cops, doctors, military, that sort of thing.”

 

“Which alphas are also into, right?” Morgan asked.

“No, not really,” Reid frowned, “Alphas don’t usually pick a field based on power because they already have it. Betas have something to prove but alphas _are_ power incarnate. They don’t have to have a career that shows it off, their scent is enough to make any gamma pant and any beta back off. They go into politics sometimes, but otherwise they pick whatever job makes them happy. However, they’re less likely to succeed in low-power-drive jobs because if not respected they come off as aggressive and entitled, causing them to get fired frequently and be disliked by their coworkers. Those who get into management and supervisory positions are incredibly successful and keep the same job for their entire lives.”

“Well, Hotch fits that to a ‘T’,” Rossi huffed.

“Not uncommon,” Reid replied, “Those who are bitten rather than born tend to take on the rank that best fits their personality and physical characteristic. Hotch is actually under-built for an alpha, but he’s got the personality in spades.”

Hotch decided he had listened in enough and headed for the entrance. There were guards on either side of his doorway but when he approached it they instinctively shifted their head to one side to show their necks.

 _Submissive_. _Beta_. Hotch made a mental note when he realized they didn’t pull up their shirts like Reid did. He sniffed at each of them to memorize the scent characteristics and then turned his glance towards Reid. Reid had already pulled up his shirt and tilted his head, his eyes lowered demurely. Hotch’s nose twitched and he breathed in deeply, tasting Reid’s scent on his nose.

_Gamma. Male. Aroused. Submissive. Mine._

Hotch gave himself a shake, “Come here, Reid.”

“Yes, alpha,” Reid murmured, stepping towards him.

Morgan gripped his arm, “Now, wait a gods damned minute-“

Hotch was across the floor before Reid could pull free and the only thing stopping Hotch from ripping Morgan’s arm off were the two betas gripping an arm each. Hotch stood towering over the shocked man as he backed away with wide eyes. Reid slipped between them, shirt up and head tilted invitingly.

“I’m here, alpha,” Reid purred, running a hand over his own belly seductively, “See how good I am for you?”

Hotch’s height dropped suddenly and he blinked in surprise as he realized he’d transformed back to his human shape again. His hand reached out and stroked Reid’s stomach, finger tracing the line of hair from belly button to the hem of his pants. Reid shivered and Hotch swallowed hard.

“I’m hungry,” Hotch stated.

“What do you want to eat?” Reid asked, and Hotch knew he wasn’t imagining the unspoken offer when JJ’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

Hotch’s mouth quirked in amusement, _“Food_ , Reid. Food.”

Reid smiled in response, eyes dancing in amusement, “Anything in particular?”

“Surprise me,” Hotch replied, shifting his arms out of the loose grip the betas had taken on when Reid had calmed him. He turned and returned to his room, leaving his crew in silent contemplation.

_That did NOT go well. So much for reassuring them that I’m still my old self. So much for getting more answers from Reid! Now I just have more questions._

The scent of arousal was pouring off the betas now, and they were all giving Reid’s retreating form an admiring glance. Hotch was starting to suspect that ‘submissive’ and ‘small’ didn’t necessarily mean ‘powerless’ where gamma therians were concerned. In fact, he was positive it didn’t, especially when the betas started to whisper amongst themselves about how attractive Reid was. He’d never noticed therians mooning over Reid in the past, yet here they were clearly smitten with him… but because of how he’d handled Hotch rather than his physical attributes or even his scent.

 _His scent. Gods! His scent!_ _I could roll in it!_

Hotch groaned as desire arched through him and the betas at the door dropped suddenly silent.

“Do you need anything, alpha?” One of them called, and his voice had its own offering in place.

“No, thank you,” Hotch replied, pushing his urges aside. He had to get control. Control _must_ come before indulgence. Then and only then would he let himself take Reid up on his offer of another form of sustenance.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch devoured the food Reid brought him- a liberal selection of his usual favourites and a steak done very rare- while staring at the young man sitting across from him in a chair. Reid had changed into his usual clothes and was watching Hotch the way a child watched the television. He was even biting at his bottom lip, eyes wide and excited just to be in Hotch’s presence.

“So,” Hotch stated wiping off his mouth, “Let’s see it.”

Reid’s eyes darkened and Hotch held up his hand, “Your _anthromorphic_ form. I barely got a glimpse.”

“Oh,” Reid sagged a bit, “It’s not that impressive.”

“I’m not looking for impressive. I’m looking for _you_.”

Reid nodded and stood up. He shut the door to Hotch’s room and slowly stripped out of his clothes. He was half erect and Hotch zeroed in on that, wondering at the fact he was interested in men all of a sudden. Or was it just that Reid was so very willing and submissive? Or the fact he was a gamma? Or that Hotch was now a therian?

“What am I?” Hotch asked, “What kind of were?”

“Wolf,” Reid replied, “Want to see both forms?”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded.

Reid transformed before his eyes, joints popping and hair sprouting across his body. He stood before Hotch just as whiplash thin as always, though a good four inches taller due to the way his feet curved as a were. His belly was alluringly white, blending to blonde on his sides and brown on his back. Here and there were a bit of red streaks just to tease the eyes. His fur was short on most of his body but a bit thick on his prominent cheekbones and downright puffy on his tail. Reid turned to show off that particular asset, his little bottlebrush flitting about teasingly. Reid walked a few steps towards the door to show off his shifting hips and then walked back slowly, the pink tip of his cock peering out of its sheath.

“Now the other,” Hotch insisted.

Reid slowly sank down, this time shrinking to smaller than his human shape, until he resembled a very large coyote. Hotch studied him carefully, watching him grin in lupine humour. Reid yipped excitedly and gave an alarmingly springy jump. Hotch laughed, shaking his head in amusement at his antics. Then Hotch stepped forward and stared at his hands until he managed a change intentionally for the first time. Now that his emotions weren’t ruling him he walked towards the closet and opened it to stare into the reflection. He had to hunker down to see himself, and when he did he froze in alarm.

Hotch was a grey wolf, his features sharply defined by bold lines that accented the white of his muzzle and the soft tan around his eyes. His ears were strong and his expression fierce without any attempt at schooling it. His brown eyes were so dark as to appear black, giving the white around them a shocking look.

Hotch glanced over his shoulder at Reid, trying to see what his reaction was. He was leering at him. Clearly he approved. Hotch studied himself from all angles and then tried to follow the transformation through. He felt the creek in his limbs but nothing followed. Reid transformed back to his halfway point and rubbed his back along Hotch’s front, sliding himself across him and lifting his head to lick at Hotch’s chin.

 _Beautiful alpha_ , Reid’s soft whine seemed to reassure him, _Don’t be upset. Sooth. Sooth._

Hotch’s strong, dangerous arms wrapped around the lithe gamma and the slender creature’s tail flapped against his thighs in excitement. Hotch let himself huff happily, tucking the younger were against himself. The therian whined happily rubbed the top of his head against Hotch’s shoulder. Hotch’s hand explored Reid’s torso gingerly, stroking his white belly and admiring his tan against Hotch’s mostly black, grey, and white. The young man transformed and stood before Hotch, fully erect with his soft skin exposed to Hotch’s wandering claws.

“I like it better like this,” Reid whispered, “Look how small I am in front of you. You’re like a tower.”

Hotch couldn’t stop the growl that whelled up in him, but it was a sound of pride rather than aggression. Reid smiled, lifting his jaw slightly. His eyes glittered. He was proud too, but for a completely different reason. Hotch understood. There was satisfaction in every languid movement of his body. Reid was content for the first time since Hotch had known him.

Hotch forced his transformation back and stood behind Reid, arms draped around the young man. He half expected Reid’s desire to wane, but he stared at Hotch in the mirror with continued fervour.

“I can’t make it to full wolf,” Hotch told him.

“You will in time,” Reid told him with a half-shrug, “Or you won’t. It won’t matter. It’s the rank that makes the therian, not the transformation. No one would care if you were hairless on the bottom just so long as you were an alpha.”

“Is that all I am to you now? An alpha?” Hotch asked, cocking his head to one side.

“What?” Reid’s eyes went wide, “No!”

Reid turned sharply and Hotch forced himself to meet the gammas eyes directly.

“Hotch, do you think it’s _coincidence_ that I’ve never accepted another alpha? I took on a human pack, knowing full well that I’d never feel complete with them, but not wanting any of the alphas that howled at me each month. I’ve come across _dozens_ of alphas during our cases. Dozens. I could have happily trotted off to stay with any of them. I didn’t.”

“No,” Hotch replied, “Instead you made _me_ one.”

Reid winced, “I swear to you that wasn’t intentional. I had no way of knowing for sure that you’d be an alpha, and even if you hadn’t the survival rate for a bitten therianthrope is painfully low. I _never_ intended to bite you.”

“Not even unconsciously?” Hotch asked.

Reid’s eyes flickered with uncertainty, “Why do you think I tried to kill myself when I realized what I’d done?”

Hotch didn’t remember gripping Reid by his hair, but there he was pulling it back until the young man’s neck was exposed and his back arched painfully.

“You will _never_ harm yourself again!” Hotch roared, spittle flying from his gaping maw.

_I can talk in this form?_

“I promise, alpha,” Reid squeaked, and Hotch released him.

Reid toppled to the floor and Hotch turned sharply, returning to the bed. He climbed inside, ignoring the claws that punctured the fabric, and curled up in misery. He hated the form he found himself trapped in again. He couldn’t control the whines of misery that whelled up. He was angry at himself for practically attacking Reid, just as he was alarmed at his arousal and shocked at his transformation. It was overwhelming and he was _tired_.

Reid crept forward on all fours, his shape changed back to a coyote again. He whined and Hotch shifted on the bed, his body transforming back to human without his permission. Reid took it as another sort of permission and hopped up onto the bed. He curled up against Hotch’s belly and he wrapped an arm around his soft, warm companion. Hotch buried his face in Reid’s pelt and let himself cry, deciding that if anyone could see him fall apart it was his steadfast gamma.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just a reminder that there IS going to be sex outside of the main pairing at first.**

Hotch woke up to the sound of Reid talking softly on the phone, his voice low to avoid bothering Hotch. Had he not been so exhausted from his illness and injury he probably would have woken up sooner due to his now shockingly powerful hearing.

“Shelly, I don’t get hung up on alphas. If I’m telling you he’s heart stopping, than he _is_ heart stopping. Just give him a try.”

“Give who a try?” Hotch asked.

“Oh, I gotta go,” Reid told the person on the other end of the phone, “He’s calling for me.”

Reid hung up and Hotch shook his head in annoyance, “I wasn’t _calling_ for you.”

“Yeah, I know,” Reid smiled as he headed over, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“An explanation,” Hotch grumbled, sitting up and rubbing at the scar on his arm. It was sore and itchy, the indents from Reid’s therian teeth still stark where they’d been stitched shut. His new abilities healed him quickly but it didn’t dull the discomfort.

“Are you familiar with Maslow’s Hierarchy of Needs?” Reid asked.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, but Reid continued without recognizing his irritation for what it was, “Physiology, Safety, Love/Belonging, Esteem, Self-Actualization. Your inner wolf is like a giant pyramid of needs inside of you, and until you satisfy it the wolf is going to keep on clawing its way to the top to demand those needs be met.”

“Reid,” Hotch sighed.

“So we start with physiological: food, shelter, and sex.”

“Reid, who were you talking to on the phone?”

“An acquaintance named Shelly. She’s a gamma I met downstairs in the gift shop. So you have ready access to food and, while this isn’t your territory, you do have a home to return to and pack is more-“

“I’m not having sex with Shelly.”

Reid frowned, “Your wolf has needs and without them being met you won’t be able to leave here. You have to stabilize before they’ll release you.”

“I’ll leave whenever I want,” Hotch growled.

“Yes, alpha,” Reid’s eyes dropped and his hands flew to his shirt to lift it instinctively, “Except… if you leave I can guarantee that you’ll be a danger to yourself and others.”

“Oh?” Hotch asked, eyes narrowing, “And why is that?”

“Yesterday you had an easy time transforming and controlling your emotions right after eating, right?”

“Y…yes,” Hotch considered, thinking back, “I guess I did, but-“

“Except you couldn’t control it completely.”

“You’re not going to convince me that sex is the cure,” Hotch growled.

“Hotch, if you don’t get yourself completely under control before leaving the hospital your sister-in-law is going to take custody of Jack,” Reid blurted out.

“WHAT?!” Hotch roared coming up off the bed. He had Reid pinned to the floor, snarling over him as the young man shook with head turned, flesh bared, and eyes tightly shut.

“Sh-she’s scared of you,” Reid whimpered, “She tried to come see you with Jack but you were freaking out at the time and she fled before she got close. You must not have smelled them. If you had you might have calmed, but she has no way to understand that. We _have_ to get you under control. Statistically turned therians who form healthy pack relations become stable, otherwise you’ll lose Jack and eventually be put down.”

Hotch roared in frustration and anger, but backed off of Reid, sitting on the floor in misery as he slowly transformed back. He gave Reid a miserable stare while the young man slowly and carefully sat up.

“So that’s why you’ve been pushing so hard?” Hotch asked, “I thought you were experiencing some sort of sexual awakening but-“

“Trust me, I am,” Reid replied, “But I also want you healthy so your needs come first, and you’ve only shown an interest in women. Food, sex, and shelter. For a therian shelter isn’t just a physical home, it’s a pack. You’re an alpha so you have to _make_ a pack rather than just join one, so you’ve got your work cut out for you. You use sex to lure in gammas, and gammas lure in betas that want to marry them and start families to establish their own dominance, with you as their safety net. Betas mean safety for _you_ , which is the next level of Maslow’s hierarchy. They’ll protect you, they’ll protect Jack, and they’ll give you the security you need to reach the next level.”

“Love and belonging?” Hotch frowned, “ _That_ sounds like pack to me.”

“That’s not just pack, that’s relationships,” Reid replied, “For an alpha there’s sex and then there’s a mate. Once you’ve got the bottom two tiers taken care of…”

Reid’s voice trailed off and Hotch’s head cocked to one side, “What? I date?”

“Yeah,” Reid blushed, nodding firmly.

“That wasn’t what you were thinking. Is a mate necessary for an alpha? Will the pack be unhappy if I don’t re-marry?” Hotch asked with a frustrated glare.

“No,” Reid shook his head, “Lots of alphas stay single. As an alpha you have a right to bed anyone in your pack, and no one’s going to dispute it. You might occasionally find a pack member unwilling to share, but it’s pretty unlikely. Most therians feel it’s an honour to share with the alpha, right down to actual breeding.”

“Then what’s the third tier for me?”

“Whatever you need, I guess,” Reid shrugged, “If you’re fulfilled by bedding your packmates you won’t need to do anything further. You can move right on to esteem and self-actualization.”

Hotch thought for a moment, “Jack is my third tier.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “So keeping custody of Jack.”

“So how do I _get_ there?” Hotch growled.

“You need to get a pack and a calm demeanour to keep your son,” Reid assured him, “That’s the second tier. Your wolf will stop snarling the moment he feels safe.”

“So sex with this Shelly person,” Hotch huffed.

“Not just sex with her,” Reid replied, “She’s just a starting point because she’s an unattached gamma who’s willing to bed you because you sound exciting. She’ll tell her friends and you’ll quickly have gammas flocking to you. Once that happens you can start picking which ones you want for a pack. I suggest you focus on those who are married to betas already or young enough to draw some in.”

“Married women are going to flock to me,” Hotch deadpanned.

“And men,” Reid shrugged, “Do you think you can bring yourself to bed a male?”

Hotch’s eyes roved over Reid and he squirmed a bit, “Okay. Good. Just so we’re clear sometimes it’s also worth it to bask in an alpha’s presence. You don’t necessarily have to bed a gamma if they’re unattached and you’re already physically sated. You can pair them off with other gammas or betas and just be near to get them going sexually. That’s actually a good way to draw in betas. They’ll show up hoping for your leavings.”

“This is all so degrading,” Hotch grumbled, shaking his head.

“Not to us,” Reid replied, “People think of therians as mating for life but that’s just not overly accurate. We _do_ have monogamous relationships, but it’s always known that an alpha owns us when we’re part of a pack. He or she often never take those rights, but starting a pack is usually very sexual.”

“So why ever join one?” Hotch huffed.

“Because it’s satisfying. It’s an urge, an _ache_ that we all have. Without a pack we’re ultimately lonely. You’ll understand in a few days.”

“What’s in a few days?”

“Full moon,” Reid stated, longing in his voice.

“I forgot,” Hotch shook his head, pulling himself up off the floor, “I hate this. I hate everything about this. I’ve done nothing to harm my son. No one has a right to take him just because I’m not in some twisted polygamous relationship!”

“That’s… not what… polygamy…” Reid stammered.

“You know what I mean!” Hotch shouted angrily.

“Bacon?” Reid suggested.

Hotch’s stomach growled angrily, “Yes. Fine. Food and then sex.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “I’ll go get your breakfast and then call Shelly back.”

XXX

Hotch worked Shelly’s clit while she rode him, panting in obvious excitement. Her eyes gleamed down at him, yellow and feral with a deeper lust than Hotch had ever seen. She was growling and moaning as she worked him fast and hard. Hotch was struggling to hold his orgasm at bay so he could bring her off first. It was the principle of the thing.

Reid sat nearby in a chair, his pose casual and his expression bland, but Hotch knew him well enough to recognize the desire in his eyes. Reid was picturing himself in Shelly’s place but Hotch was mentally placing him behind her, taking her at the same time.

 _Fuck her ass_ , _Spencer_ , Hotch’s mind snarled, and he growled as the woman moaned and came, her hot sheath clutching around his cock. Hotch let the heat coil through his abdomen as he worked her through her release, his own pleasure rising up as a roar of relief. For the first time Hotch felt the wolf inside of him as an actual being rather than a coil of rage, and he was curling up in contentment deep inside of Hotch’s mind. If he’d been a feline breed he’d have purred.

Shelly climbed off of him and Reid rushed forward to dispose of the condom before she could touch it, giving her a glare when she tried to come closer.

“Oh no,” Reid snapped, “You had your fun. You’re not getting a chance to steal his seed.”

“Bitch,” Shelly snarled, turning to dress instead.

“Was that really necessary?” Hotch asked, though his head was still pumping out sleepy hormones that kept him from properly scolding him.

“Oh, absolutely,” Reid stated, “She’s not pack. Not yet, anyway. Only pack gets to touch your semen.”

To demonstrate his words, Reid leaned down, met Hotch’s eyes, and drew his tongue over a remaining bead of come on the tip of Hotch’s cock. Hotch groaned, his cock twitching hungrily. Reid’s eyes changed shape and he saw the coyote beneath the human exterior. It called to him. Hotch growled possessively, gripped Reid by his pretty hair, and pulled him up to crush their lips together. When he released him his eyes caught the sight of Shelly standing frozen in their room, half-dressed with her lips parted in obvious longing.

“If you’re not through,” Hotch purred, “I think we can-“

Reid’s head shook subtly and gave him a panicked look. Hotch diverted his original idea of having Reid take her against the wall and refocused.

“Come back later,” Hotch stated firmly.

“Hmph,” She pulled her shirt in place, “Whatever.”

Hotch growled at her impudence as she flounced out, “Damn it!”

“It’s fine,” Reid soothed.

“She left insulted and unsatisfied,” Hotch grumbled, “How is that fine?”

“She wasn’t unsatisfied,” Reid replied, “She came. You’re still recovering. No one expects you to be running sex marathons right now. She was also being a bitch.”

“A _pack_ , Reid. I need a pack to keep my son,” Hotch reminded him, trying to subtly point out that Reid had been the one being snarky.

“You’ll get one,” Reid soothed, stroking his hand over Hotch’s bare chest, “She’s going to go tell them how powerful and sensual you were _despite being hospitalized_ and they’re going to come running.”

“You hope,” Hotch replied.

“You’re distracted,” Reid soothed, “If you weren’t you’d have been profiling her like I was. She’s an alpha-hopper. She lives to bed alphas and goes from pack to pack seeking the next thrill. She’s the sort who _makes_ packs happen. Trust me. This works in our favour.”

“Am I going to have to do that again?” Hotch asked with a frown, “I’m not the sort of guy who goes out and gets laid, Reid.”

“I know,” Reid soothed, leaning forward and catching his lips up. Hotch enjoyed the kiss, but Reid pulled away far too soon, “Don’t worry. This will all be worth it.”

“I don’t want her in my pack,” Hotch told him, “I’ll deal with it to get Jack, but-“

“She’s not going to be in your pack,” Reid insisted, “She’s a hopper. She’ll come back for sex once you’re on your feet. At that point you can either pass her off to a beta and hang around so she can get off on you that way, or send her packing. You got what you needed and so did she.”

“Gods, I feel cheap,” Hotch sighed, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“You’re not,” Reid soothed again, stroking a hand over his stomach and hips, “You’re powerful and handsome and-“

“Spencer,” Hotch’s breath caught, “You’re…”

Reid jerked his hands away from Hotch’s thighs where he’d been kneading them hungrily, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Hotch breathed, “I’m… I… I barely had the energy for her. I’m drained.”

“I know,” Reid replied, swallowing hard, “I know I have to wait. I was just… you’ve no idea how magnetic you are to us.”

“To gammas?” Hotch asked for clarification.

“To therians in general, but yes, to gammas.”

“The betas in the hallway want you,” Hotch told him.

Reid glanced towards them and whispered softly, “Please don’t make me.”

Hotch’s eyes widened, “I’d never _make_ you!”

“I know, but you’d ask me to thinking it was good because of what I’ve told you about our kind, but it wouldn’t be,” Reid replied softly, “Hotch, this may be a bit much for you to hear right now but you need to know if we’re going to continue this together.”

Hotch sat up fully, his muscles protesting angrily. Six days of fever and feeding through tubes was nothing compared to the internal battle with his inner wolf. The temper flares were taking it out of him and he needed to retain the calm Shelly had left him with.

“Okay,” Hotch breathed, “I’m braced.”

“I’ve always craved a powerful alpha, and my constant contact with powerful men and women in our job means my expectations are pretty high. I know what I should be doing. I’m a virgin, and virgin gammas are best utilized by trading their first time for favours or the loyalty of betas…” Reid gave him a pained look, “I don’t want to. I’m holding onto my virginity even though I know it would earn you one or both betas out there if I gave it up to them. I’m… I’m sorry.”

Hotch felt a swirl of various emotions. On one hand was the unspoken longing for Reid to be with _Hotch_ for his first time. On the other was the knowledge that Reid could create Hotch’s pack for him and secure his son in a mere hour. Then those thoughts coalesced with the few conversations Hotch had had with the men outside and Hotch shook his head.

“I don’t want a beta who won’t join up without being bribed. Drawn in because of my strength is one thing, paid with your body is another. Your consent is too important to me. Keep your virginity, Reid. It’s _yours_ to give away, not mine.”

Reid gripped both of Hotch’s hands in his and lay his head down on their clasped fingers, “Thank you, alpha.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch woke up with Reid’s scent in his nose and something rhythmically stirring the bed. He pried his eyes open to find Reid laying beside him with his hand moving between his thighs at a fast pace.

“S-sorry,” Reid gasped, “Coyote has needs too. Mph! Almost!”

Hotch’s hand skimmed down his hip and thigh, leaning forward to breath in Reid’s scent. His arousal was filling the air with its tantalizing aroma and Hotch was quickly hard for the slim gamma.

“Mm,” Hotch growled, rubbing his erection against Reid’s bare ass, “I should save this for a possible packmate.”

Reid keened and came into his cupped hand while Hotch moaned in approval and stroked his hand over the young man’s chest.

“I…” Reid panted.

“That was sexy as hell,” Hotch growled, “But you should have let me.”

“I…” Reid swallowed hard, “I couldn’t wait. A bunch of Shelly’s friends are coming over and I want you aroused for them. I knew if I let myself stay bottled up I’d do something stupid.”

“Well, it worked,” Hotch chuckled, “You’re sated and I’m a horny mess.”

“We should get some food into you,” Reid staggered upright.

“I’m not hungry,” Hotch replied, “I do nothing but sleep and eat.”

“You sure?” Reid asked, wiping up his hands with some tissue.

“Positive,” Hotch replied, sitting up, “When will they be here?”

“In a about an hour.”

“I want a shower,” Hotch told him, “Will you help me? I’d rather not have a nurse in here. I don’t trust myself.”

Reid nodded and helped Hotch to the bathroom, wrapping his arm in sticky plastic covers the way the nurse had instructed him. Hotch wondered at Reid’s free reign at the hospital but didn’t ask, he figured it was in line with the Betas who were permanently guarding them. Apparently therians had their own set of rules and regulations, and it mostly meant that only therian nurses and doctors attended to Hotch, and when they weren’t available it fell to pack members like Reid.

Reid scrubbed Hotch from top to bottom even though he’d only meant for Reid to help him bandage his arm. The young man spent a frankly torturous amount of time nuzzling his face against Hotch’s groin before washing him properly.

“Sorry,” Reid panted after they exited, “I couldn’t resist.”

“I noticed,” Hotch replied with a smirk.

Reid pealed the plastic off and Hotch pushed him out of the bathroom so he could dress without his little gamma pawing at him. He was painfully aroused and didn’t think he could manage more contact without acting on his impulses. When Hotch left the bathroom- still half-hard and with a bit of extra fur bristling across his chest and back- he found Reid in the hospital room with three giggling gammas. Two were female and one male and Hotch found himself stopping in his tracks to stare at them while lust rolled through him in waves. The gammas all froze, eyes fixating on him as they swallowed convulsively. Shirts were lifted and necks bared, and Hotch strode forward to sniff the closest. He got personal, pulling her onto her feet to sniff her bottom as well, rather than just giving her a cursory sniff to her neck. He treated the others the same, manhandling them when they shied away from him. Finally he sat himself down on the chair in the room, leaving the four gammas to sit down on the bed he’d vacated. He knew full well that both his own and Reid’s sexual scent clung to the bed. Hotch watched the gammas squirm in obvious desire.

“So,” Hotch stated, folding his hands in his lap, “Tell me about yourselves.”

Reid’s face went several shades of red and Hotch thought he’d made a mistake for a moment. However the little mew that escaped the gamma boy’s mouth reassured him instantly. The girls giggled and blushed, tugging at their clothes as if they found them confining.

“And here I thought we were going to get rogered,” The gamma boy snickered, “Feels more like a job interview.”

“Should I have worn a suit?” One asked, batting her eyelids teasingly.

“I do appreciate a good suit,” Hotch replied with a small teasing smile, “And a good roggering, too. However, I think a more _permanent_ arrangement shouldn’t be based on sex, don’t you?”

Reid gave him a confused look but didn’t interrupt so Hotch continued as he had.

“What do each of you do for a living?”

“I’m a nurse,” The blonde female stated, blushing a bit, “Shelly’s my friend. She… um… she said you were pretty well endowed.”

“I am,” Hotch nodded, “What about you?”

The brunette gamma female gave him a startled look at being singled out. Hotch could tell from her scent and demeanor that even for a gamma she wasn’t very assertive.

“Um… I’m… ah… still in school. College.”

“What are you studying?” Hotch asked.

She swallowed, “Undecided.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Hotch nodded, “Spencer here has studied everything he could get his hands on. I’m sure he could give you plenty of advice and a few suggestions as well.”

“I’m going to school for physical education,” The young man spoke up, “I’m going to be a teacher. I’m _almost_ a beta.”

 _And very needy,_ Hotch noted, _Clearly a middle child. He’s used to having to demand attention._

Hotch smiled at him, “Teachers are very important. I have a son who is school age.”

“Is he into sports?” The young man asked, leaning forward until Hotch worried he’d tip off the bed, “I could coach him for you.”

“I’d like that,” Hotch replied, feeling an instant connection with the young man.

Reid smiled broadly and gave Hotch an excited look. Apparently he’d noticed their connection as well. Hotch wondered if it could be scented in the air because the two girls immediately gave each other slightly panicked looks.

“How big of a pack are you looking for?” The blonde asked of them asked, sliding to the floor and kneeling at his feet. Hotch’s cock throbbed and began to thicken again.

“As big as I need,” Hotch replied, watching her with heat in his eyes.

Reid bit his lip and Hotch shifted to spread his legs wider as his member tented the front of his hospital gown. There was no point in clothing himself when he still couldn’t control his transformation. The women didn’t seem to notice his lack of proper garb, which Hotch hadn’t thought would be an issue. As Reid had noted, Hotch had nothing to prove where power was concerned.

The young woman slid her hand up his gown and watched his eyes, silently asking for permission. Hotch stopped her hand. He’d played it Reid’s way once. He wasn’t doing it again.

“You’re very desirable,” Hotch told her, “However I’d rather see you with a beta or alpha that are interested more personally in your future. I have a son and no interest in re-marrying, especially not someone so young as to not benefit from a union with me. Join my pack and I’ll protect you, guide you, and make sure you’re happy… with someone who would fit you better.”

She let out a soft whimper and glanced over her shoulder at Reid with wide eyes, “He’s not rejecting you. He’s sincere. You can tell by his scent.”

She lowered her head a bit and breathed in the scent around his groin, staring up at him as she did so. Her face was very careful _not_ to touch his hard member. Then she slowly stood up and he released her hand with the full expectation of never seeing her again. Instead she placed a hand over her heart and gave him a subtle bow.

“It would be my honour, alpha.”

Hotch felt a swell of something beyond lust move through him, and the connection he’d felt so easily with the young man solidified with her. She gave him a wide-eyed look, tears starting up in her eyes, and then caught up his hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“I’ll be waiting for your recovery,” She told him, eyes dancing with emotion and excitement, “I’ll leave my pager number with Spencer. If you need anything- _anything_ \- while you’re here just page me. My supervisor knows pack comes before everything else.”

Hotch smiled warmly up at her, “I look forward to getting to know you better... sorry, what was your name?”

The young woman laughed, “Liz.”

“I’m Cole,” The young man interjected.

“Liz. Cole,” Hotch nodded, “You’re both exactly what I was looking for. Thank you for coming here. I’m sure this isn’t the best way to meet an alpha.”

“I don’t think there _is_ a bad way,” The third young lady spoke up softly.

Liz sidestepped and gave her friend a worried look, “This is Sarah. She’s sort of shy, but she’s _amazing._ ”

“I know,” Hotch replied, levelling her with a careful stare, “You’re very worried about something, Sarah. What is it?”

“You’re aroused but you’re not tending to it or having us do so,” Sarah said softly, shifting nervously, “I’m worried about you.”

Hotch considered her for a moment, “Would you feel better if I were satisfied while you watched?”

Three heads nodded eagerly, eyes wide with longing and devotion that Hotch wasn’t sure he’d earned. Hotch nodded his understanding and motioned to Reid.

“Come here, darling,” Hotch growled deeply.

Reid nearly fell off the bed in his eagerness to get to Hotch. Liz moved aside and he knelt down at Hotch’s feet, pulling up his gown and wrapping both hands around Hotch’s shaft. Hotch gasped at the sudden, overeager assault, and leaned back in the chair to watch Reid work him with wide, hungry eyes. Reid’s need for approval was obvious, and Hotch soothed it immediately with a gentle caress down his cheek.

“Easy, Spencer. Just do what you’d do for yourself.”

“Oh gods!” Liz gasped, realizing what she was seeing.

The three new gammas instantly went from excited for some visual fun to _very_ serious as it became obvious that Reid was as virgin as they came. Reid nodded his understanding and began to work him with one hand while experimentally licking at the head of his cock. Hotch groaned in desire, his eyes becoming heavy as he watched the young man curiously lap at him. When Reid’s unintentional teasing became too much Hotch put his hand on his head and began to guide him.

Reid moaned around Hotch’s shaft, and he could see his nostrils twitching as he enjoyed his scent and read his desire through it.

“Less teeth,” Hotch hissed, “More tongue. Suck a bit… mmm… yes.”

Reid’s head began to move faster. Hotch wanted to savour this for longer but he also needed some relief, so he let the younger man take control. Hotch let his head fall back and moaned, breathing in Reid’s scent to keep himself aware of what was happening between his thighs. Reid’s hand reached down to cup his heavy bollocks and he hummed his approval. Hotch could smell the arousal of the other gammas in the room, but they weren’t moving to relieve it. They were savouring the moment between their alpha and his gamma.

Reid worked his hand and mouth together while stroking Hotch’s orbs and reaching back to tease his taint. Then he stroked up and down his thighs, dragging his nails on the way back up to cup his balls again. Hotch groaned, barely controlling the urge to thrust up into Reid’s hot, wet mouth. The young man was slurping hungrily, unashamed of his enthusiasm with Hotch’s desire building at his touch. Hotch stared fire down into his eyes when the young man glanced up from beneath a fringe of hair. Hotch reached down to brush his hair back and ended up gripping it tightly as his desire skyrocketed. He groaned as his hips pushed up softly and he began to control Reid’s every movement. The young man gave up his attempts to continue to pleasure Hotch and just let him have his way, moaning around Hotch’s cock as he swelled in his mouth.

“Coming,” Hotch gasped, and groaned as he pulsed into Reid’s greedily mouth while the young man suckled and swallowed hungrily. Reid moaned heatedly as Hotch pulled him back by his hair to stare down at him, breath elevated and eyes smouldering.

Reid whimpered and Hotch let out a savage snarl, gripping him beneath his arms and hauling him into his lap. He captured the young man’s lips and Reid’s resulting whimper earned Hotch an opportunity to slip his tongue into the young man’s mouth. He swirled his tongue around and tasted his seed, drawing another croon of longing from the younger man. He reached down to find Reid aching for him again despite his earlier release.

“Turn around,” Hotch growled, “And lose those pants.”

Reid squirmed around and struggled out of his pants, kicking out in frustration. Cole grabbed his ankle and helped him get his shoes off. Hotch was surprised he didn’t feel any urge to chase him off, but the gamma was completely unthreatening to him where Reid was concerned. That might have had to do with Reid’s complete disinterest in him. So when the young man writhed in his lap Hotch had no problem with the three gammas watching as he took Reid’s prick in his hand. The young man gasped and began to thrust up into his hand immediately. Reid’s head lay on Hotch’s shoulder and he let out soft cries of pleasure. He was right on the edge and Hotch gripped one thigh to hold him in place while firmly tossing him off. It took almost no time for Reid to fall apart in his arms, crying out in pleasure as he came across his shirt, his muscles clenching and releasing as Hotch worked him through his orgasm.

Reid went limp in his arms, panting and trembling subtly as Hotch held him tightly. Movement caught Hotch’s eye and he recalled the three gammas in the room watching them. Cole had stood up with a hand on his hip and a warm smile on his lips. He fetched some tissues from the bathroom and passed them to Hotch, ruffling Reid’s hair before heading for the door.

“See you around, Hotch,” Cole grinned, “I’ll have to introduce you to my brother when he gets home from Iraq. He’s a beta.”

“I look forward to it,” Hotch replied with a nod.

Sarah and Liz were drifting towards the door, hand in hand and smiling warmly at him as if he’d done something endearing rather than sexually depraved. Hotch gave them fond smiles and they left with a giggle and a wave.

“I… I just got a pack,” Hotch said softly as the door shut behind them.

“Not quite, but it’s a start,” Reid replied with a happy sigh, “The betas will swarm you now.”

“Good,” Hotch replied, “When the hell can I get out of here?”

“I’ll get the doctors to evaluate you tomorrow morning,” Reid replied sleepily.

“I’m exhausted again,” Hotch huffed.

“You’re still healing. Give it time. Come on, I’ll help you into bed.”

“You can’t even stand,” Hotch chuckled.

“I’ll manage,” Reid forced himself upright on wobbling legs, turning to give Hotch a fond grin, “Come on, alpha. Bed.”

“A bed I never leave,” Hotch sighed, “Then again… if you’re in it…”

Reid blushed and pushed him towards the bed, “I’ll clean up. I think I need to keep some more clothes here.”

“Or you could break me out of here,” Hotch grumbled.

“One step at a time,” Reid replied, “With your permission I’m going to call Jessica and try to convince her to be here when the doctors evaluate you tomorrow.”

Hotch nodded, “I’d appreciate that. Actually… no. I wouldn’t. You’ve been doing way too much for me, Spencer. _I’m_ calling her.”

Hotch took a deep breath and then dialled the phone. It hadn’t been strained between he and Jessica since Haley’s death, but it sure hadn’t been comfortable either. She was there for Jack but not thrilled with Hotch’s job and how often it took him away from Jack, just as Haley had felt. He knew he was making the world better for Jack, but even Hotch was starting to feel bad. Perhaps with a pack he’d be able to give Jack more of the time and attention he needed… or less.

“ _Hello_?” Jessica spoke. Hotch’s throat closed as he heard Jack in the background. He cleared his throat and Jessica gasped, _“Aaron?”_

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “I’m… ah… I’m sorry I didn’t call sooner. I wasn’t feeling myself for a while there.”

“ _And… are you now?”_

“Much more myself,” Hotch replied, “I won’t lie, I’ve changed, but I’m not a monster, Jessica. How’s Jack?”

“ _Scared. He’s afraid he’s lost you like he has his mother.”_

“Let me talk to him,” Hotch replied, “I need to hear his voice and it sounds like he needs to hear mine.”

Jessica hesitated and then mumbled an agreement, “ _Okay. Jack! Jack, sweetheart, your dad is on the phone.”_

Hotch’s heart swelled as he heard Jack’s shouts of glee. There was a fumbling sound and then Jack’s breathless voice was on the phone.

_“Daddy?!”_

“Jack,” Hotch’s voice cracked, “I love you so much, son.”

 _“I missed you! It’s been forever!_ ”

“I know, son. I’m so sorry. I got hurt pretty badly and I had to go to the hospital for a while, but I’m going to be coming home soon.”

_“I love you, Daddy!”_

“I love you too, Jack.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch woke up to the feel of a warm body pressed against his and burrowed in tighter, breathing in Reid’s scent. He couldn’t remember being as content with someone as he was with Reid since Haley had divorced him. Then the young thing turned over and cupped his groin through his gown.

“Spencer, I haven’t even peed yet,” Hotch groaned, pushing his hands away.

“M’sorry, but the doctors will be here sometime before noon and I want you fed and sated by then,” Reid mumbled.

“I need the toilet desperately,” Hotch groaned, crawling out of the bed… on all fours.

“Cool,” Reid breathed, “You look amazing!”

Hotch turned and stood upright, watching the hair fade from his flesh, “How did I do that?”

“You needed the bathroom urgently,” Reid smirked, “And I was in your way.”

“I _really_ do!” Hotch bolted for the bathroom while Reid laughed.

The man returned some while later and headed for his clothes with a grin, “Thank you for picking these up for me.”

“Morgan did,” Reid replied, “I don’t really leave the hospital, I just go outside to relay things to others. Morgan’s pretty shaken up by this whole thing. He feels really guilty.”

“Why hasn’t he come to visit me?” Hotch frowned, not dressing despite the urge for normalcy.

Reid smirked, “You _did_ nearly rip off his arm last time.”

“He _touched_ you,” Hotch growled.

“Yes,” Reid nodded, eyes filled with heat, “It made you so angry.”

“I don’t want people touching you,” Hotch growled, “That’s going to be a problem today, isn’t it?”

“It depends,” Reid swallowed hard, “What are your instincts saying? You should listen to the underlying instincts, they’ll likely tell you how to resolve problems with the primary ones. For instance being overprotective of a gamma is usually resolved by marking them.”

Hotch heard himself growl low in his throat, though it wasn’t a threatening sound, “How do I… _mark_ you?”

Reid swallowed, “Saliva applied over my scent glands so I spread your scent with my own.”

“Saliva?” Hotch stalked towards him and grasped his upper arms, leaning in to run the tip of his tongue up Reid’s neck. He instinctively zeroed in on the spot behind his ear where his scent was strong, pressing his tongue firmly against it while Reid trembled against him. He reeked of arousal and it was making Hotch ache, “This isn’t enough.”

“N-no?” Reid squeaked.

“No,” Hotch growled, moving up the shell of his ear as he whispered, “I want you to _reek_ of me. What if I want that?”

Reid shivered, “Well… there are other ways to… leave your scent on me.”

“How?” Hotch growled, moving to the other side of Reid’s neck and lathing his scent glands there.

“Well… uh… sometimes alphas and betas mark things with urine so…”

Hotch huffed, “You’re not a _thing_.”

“The only other way has some rather intense meaning,” Reid swallowed, “And there’s a sort of ritual involved.”

“We don’t have _time_ for rituals!” Hotch snarled, lifting Reid up off the floor by his arms and slamming his bottom down on the bed. Reid yelped in surprise, sitting there with wide eyes as Hotch lost control of his partial transformation.

“You need food and sex,” Reid stammered, “The food is on the way and I can…”

Reid’s hand reached towards his groin but Hotch’s hip jerked away. He glanced down at it in surprise and so did Reid. In that moment Hotch knew what the third method was and a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Hotch?” Reid squeaked.

Hotch threw Reid over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom, the young man squirming and stammering protests as he went. Hotch grinned wickedly as he dropped him onto his feet in the tub and began stripping his clothes off of him. Reid stared at him with wide eyes.

“Well? _Struggle_ ,” Hotch ordered.

Reid began to pull away, slapping at his hands and trying to stop him from undoing his clothes even though his eyes were wide with lust and his cock was painfully hard in his trousers. Hotch’s knuckles brushed his cock and Reid let out a soft whine of need, eyelids fluttering as Hotch backed him into the corner of the small stall.

“H-hotch,” Reid gasped, “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing… it’s just…”

“I’m going to ejaculate all over you and spread my fluids across your body,” Hotch leered, tossing Reid’s shirt over his shoulder.

“Do you even realize what you’re doing? It’s practically a proposal! I mean… you still can be with others but I’d be off limits to everyone!”

Hotch groaned at the idea, palming his erection before tackling Reid’s trousers.

“I’m supposed to be _caught_ , okay?” Reid insisted, his voice a plaintive whine, “You have to earn the right to claim full sexual rights with me, even as an alpha! I have to run and-”

Hotch shoved Reid’s trousers down to his ankles and then caught first one hand and then the other, pinning them above his head. He stepped on Reid’s trousers, effectively pinning his legs, and shifted his arms so both wrists were trapped in one hand.

“Spencer,” Hotch growled, “As much as I’d love to see your poufy little tail-“

“ _Poufy?!”_ Reid sputtered indignantly.

“-Bouncing around in front of me, we don’t have the space to run,” Hotch informed him, as he reached down to stroke his own aching arousal, “And in case you hadn’t noticed… _you’re already caught._ ”

Reid groaned and Hotch pressed in close, capturing his lips as the young man whimpered and squirmed. His eyes were glazed with lust and his cock was leaking copiously. His squirming continued but Hotch could tell it was only because he’d ordered him to do so. The motions excited Hotch. It fulfilled that urge he had to see Reid _run_ from him, to chase him down, to pin him to the ground and claim him. Reid was letting off a low crooning sound, a sort of cross between a whine and a moan, that had Hotch’s blood boiling. He stroked himself faster and then released Reid’s arms so he could aim his release. Reid arched his back in unconscious longing, his arms held above his head as if he were still pinned. Hotch groaned and let the first string splash on his body but caught the rest in one hand. Reid gasped and his legs began to shake, his cockhead swollen in impending release without even being touched.

Hotch started by wiping the hand he’d been tossing off with across Reid’s neck, hitting the spots he’d identified earlier as being scent areas. Reid moaned heatedly and Hotch moved down his body, dipping his fingers in his leavings and painting Reid’s scent glands with it. He slicked each armpit, Reid too far gone with arousal to find it ticklish. He slid a digit around Reid’s cock and then smeared both hands along the inside of his thighs. Reid was gasping for it, his cock looked painfully hard, but Hotch wasn’t through and he was frustrated as hell. He needed more semen.

“Turn around,” Hotch growled.

Reid whimpered as Hotch stepped off of his trousers, shuffling around and pushing his ass out in offering. Hotch groaned deeply and then knelt behind him, spitting into his hand and taking up a firm stroke on his cock. He knew that therians had higher sex drives, especially alphas, so what he needed to do was possible if he could just push himself past his discomfort. His cock felt like pins and needles so he shifted down to stroke his balls while leaning forward and tugging Reid’s ass cheek aside. He was far plusher down there than Hotch had expected so he couldn’t get near his target easily.

“Spread your cheeks,” Hotch growled, and then grinned as Reid rushed to obey with a soft whimper of longing.

Hotch leaned in and breathed Reid’s scent in, catching the musky male scent that emanated from his most private parts. Hotch leaned in and ran his tongue from taint to asshole and Reid howled. _Literally_ howled, the sound high and piercing, cutting through Hotch’s mind and touching parts of his brain that sent fire through his body. He growled and buried his face against Reid’s hole, pressing his tongue against his entrance and wriggling it to pull the sound from him again. The betas burst into the room and froze in shock, staring at the sight before them. Hotch’s cock throbbed and he began to stroke himself again as the scent of arousal poured off of the betas.

“Fucking hell… what did you do, chase him around the room in circles?” One of them asked.

Hotch flipped him off and continued to slurp against Reid’s body as the young man keened in need. With Reid covered in his scent he was feeling less anxious about the presence of the non-pack betas. With his ‘dismissal’ clear, and Reid conveniently not asking for help, the two drifted back out and shut the door behind them. Hotch speared his tongue and pressed it into Reid’s body to open him up, moaning as the young man began to push back rhythmically. Reid’s scent was peaking and was soon joined by the pungent odour of Reid’s seed as it splattered against the stall wall. The young man sobbed in relief, legs shaking with his release.

Hotch was aching as he reached a second climax. He stood up quickly, moving his hand fast and ignoring Reid’s whine for more rimming. This time Hotch caught the first spurt on his fingers and then quickly pressed the tip of his cock into Reid’s wet, gaping entrance. He gasped as his cock pulsed into the young man’s body, the head teased by his fluttering muscles. His come saturated fingers he stuffed into Reid’s open mouth, and the young man eagerly wrapped his bite-swollen lips around the digits and suckled hungrily. He also pushed back urgently, but Hotch stopped his movement with one hand, not wanting to hurt the ill-prepared young man. He shivered as the last of his climax left him feeling positively dizzy with post-orgasmic euphoria.

“Are you… sated?” Hotch panted, his own legs feeling weak.

“Mm,” Reid whimpered, nodding with his head still against the shower wall.

“My ears are ringing,” Hotch gasped.

“I’m leaking,” Reid gasped, “I don’t want it to leak out. I want it to stay _in_.”

Hotch glanced down at his clenched cheeks and laughed a bit, “Where’s a plug when you need one, eh?”

“A plug?” Reid asked.

“Never mind,” Hotch chuckled, pressing a tender kiss to his tacky neck, “I want you to stay like this. Is that an unreasonable request?”

“Are you kidding?” Reid smiled over his shoulder, “That’s _normal_. I’m just glad you didn’t smear it in my hair!”

“I was… tempted,” Hotch admitted, “But I decided it was too cruel.”

“Thank goodness,” Reid blushed.

“Come on out of there,” Hotch told him, stepping out of the shower, “We need to dress and I think I smell my breakfast.”

“The doctors and Jessica will be here before noon, but I’m not sure exactly what time. Make sure to stuff yourself. A heavy belly is a happy alpha.”

“That some sort of saying?” Hotch chuckled.

“Absolutely, and it has two meanings,” Reid grinned, pulling his clothes on over his sticky flesh, “The obvious of an alpha being full of food, but the other of the alpha or their mate being pregnant. Either way leads to satisfied…”

Reid’s words drifted off as Hotch levelled him with a heated stare.

“I’m going to need to step out now,” Hotch stated, “Before I ravage you again.”

“Mm,” Reid whimpered, nodding as Hotch adjusted his hospital gown and hurried out of the bathroom.

Once in his main room Hotch changed into a fresh hospital gown, putting a second on backwards to preserve his modesty. He gave his proper clothes a look of longing but knew he couldn’t dress yet. He’d be examined first.  

XXX

Jessica came in behind three doctors, looking pale and anxious. Hotch smiled at her and then turned his attention to the doctors. They gave him a cursory examination as his small pack drifted into the room behind Jessica. They gave Reid varying looks of excitement and amusement and then waited while the doctors asked Hotch about how he was feeling and coping with the changes.

“It’s shocking,” Hotch replied, “But it isn’t as if I haven’t known that this was a possibility with the work that we do. There are worse diseases to have contracted, and Reid’s making the transition easier.”

“I’ll bet,” Cole snickered.

Hotch silenced him with a raised eyebrow.

“Your pack?” The doctor asked, turning to them with a smile.

“So far,” Hotch replied, lifting his chin proudly.

“My boyfriend’s a beta,” Cole stated proudly.

“They’re helping to stabilize you?” The doctor asked, writing in her chart, “I lose more hospital staff this way every year.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Liz laughed, “He’s nice.”

“I want Liz to continue her work,” Hotch stated firmly.

“And Sarah to continue her studies and Cole to continue… flirting with Betas,” Hotch smirked.

“I’m an _artist_ ,” Cole winked and Hotch shook his head in amusement.

“I thought you were a coach?” Hotch asked.

“I’m lots of things,” Cole grinned.

“How is your control with your transformation coming along.”

“Well,” Hotch stated at the same time Reid replied with, “He can’t control unconscious transformations yet, but he’s getting there.”

The doctor sighed, “Can you cause it consciously?”

Reid looked guilty but Hotch simply stood up and transformed to his partway form. Jessica whimpered.

“It’s still me, Jessy,” Hotch growled, holding up his clawed hands pleadingly, “I’m still Aaron under here.”

“He’s got new instincts and urges but his initial drives are the same,” Reid informed her, “His underlying personality is the person you’ve known for years; your nephews father. He needs some time to adjust, but his instincts as a father will actually be _more_ protective and gentle. You have nothing to fear from him, especially not as family. You’re pack to Hotch.”

“What if an accident happens?” Jessica asked, “ _You_ bit him by mistake!”

“Lashing out because I was packless, scared, and hurt. Hotch won’t be that,” Reid told her firmly, “If you take his son you’ll-“

“That’s enough, Reid,” Hotch cut him off as he slid back to his human form, “Jessica will do what she thinks is right for Jack.”

“I don’t want to take Jack,” Jessica said softly, “I’m just… you were _roaring_ , Hotch!”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “I’m sorry I scared you. Give me a chance and I’ll show you who I still am.”

Jessica folded her arms over her chest and didn’t reply, but she looked hopeful, if tearful. Reid shifted from foot to foot but looked more eager than anxious. Cole was sniffing him as if he were a sweet smelling flower and it was making Hotch’s wolf curl in happiness. The acknowledgement of his ownership of Reid was heady, but the fact that he was thinking of a person as a possession was disturbing to the human left inside of Hotch.

_What if it were Jack who was a gamma. How would I feel about an alpha treating him like property?_

The doctors concluded their review of Hotch and determined he was safe enough to leave the hospital. It was on his way out the door an hour later that he realized he was in a ward he’d never visited before… directly across from the psychiatric ward. He’d only attempted to leave his room once, but if he had tried it again he’d have found his way halted by silver bars.


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch walked into his home and breathed in deeply, taking in the scents that were at once familiar and new. He was amazed at the pleasant odour levels in his home. He hurried to Jack’s room, picked up a sweater from the laundry, and breathed in his scent as deeply as he could. He was still standing there with the sweater over his shirt five minutes later when Reid gently touched his arm.

“We’ll fight this, okay? She can’t keep him.”

Hotch lowered the sweater and pulled Reid into his arms, “It’s not just that. I need to know his scent. I’ve got this urge to track him down.”

“You know where he is. School.”

“Yes, but I still _need_ to do this. That and I can’t help but feel like I need to change something in my home.”

Reid chuckled, “That one I can help you with.”

“Please tell me we aren’t going to build a wolf den?” Hotch groaned.

“Not exactly,” Reid smiled, “But we will be adding things. Let me find out where Morgan is, he’s bringing what you need to relax in your home.”

“Morgan’s coming?” Hotch asked hopefully, “I thought he might not want to see me till I returned to work.”

“I talked him into it,” Reid replied, putting his phone to his ear, “I know you’re worried about how he’s reacting. Hi, Morgan? What’s your ETA? Yeah? Okay, good. He’ll be here in five. Can you hold out till then?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, staring around the room. He couldn’t figure out what it was that needed to change, just that it was niggling at the back of his head.

Reid answered his door for him and Hotch’s hackles immediately rose. He was at the door in a heartbeat, but luckily he hadn’t changed because even his fast movement and aggressive stare had Morgan freezing in the entryway. He had a potted bush in his arms.

“Easy,” Reid soothed, backing into him, “Just Morgan. Sorry, he’s not settled in yet. Come in.”

“Will he let me?” Morgan asked, eying Reid up suspiciously.

“Ask him,” Reid suggested softly, reaching up behind him to stroke Hotch’s neck. Hotch turned his head and breathed in the scent from Reid’s hair. He had no idea why his _literal_ hackles were up, but he was standing there waiting impatiently for… something.

“May I come in?” Morgan asked, raising his eyebrows a bit.

Hotch relaxed subtly, and that was when it clicked. Morgan was stiff and tense, more than a bit prepared to tussle with him. He was unconsciously challenging Hotch on the doorstep of his own… problematic… home.

“I need you to back down first,” Hotch stated plainly, “Tilt your head submissively and lower your eyes.”

Understanding dawned in Morgan’s eyes and he quickly complied, his hand going for his shirt to pull it up the way he’d seen Reid do. That didn’t settle with Hotch well and he snorted in disgust, reaching out automatically to pull it back down.

“You don’t need to do that,” Hotch replied, “You’re better than that.”

“Better than Reid?” Morgan asked, eyes flashing as they flew up to Hotch’s again.

“Better is the wrong word,” Hotch corrected, giving his head a subtle shake and wrapping both arms possessively around Reid, “Powerful. You’re more _powerful_ than that.”

“Thanks, I think,” Morgan frowned, and then repeated cocking his head and lowering his eyes.

Hotch stepped back, pulling Reid with him, and stood out of the doorway. He had a tight grip on the gamma and Reid was petting the hair at the back of his neck soothingly.

“It’s okay,” Reid spoke softy, “He doesn’t need to smell me to know. You can just tell him, like you did a moment ago. Go ahead. It doesn’t matter what he thinks, just that your inner beast is calm.”

“Reid is mine,” Hotch told Morgan as the man pushed the door shut and gave them a curious glance, “I’m not sharing him.”

“Okay,” Morgan nodded, “I’m not taking him.”

Hotch released Reid who stepped forward and took the bush with a grateful smile. He turned to Hotch with a grin, “Where do you want it? I suggest by the door, but that’s your call. Some therians like them by their bedrooms when they share a home with more than one person or have friends over a lot.”

“I don’t like houseplants,” Hotch frowned.

“You’ll like this one,” Reid replied, turning and putting it by the front door, “You’re not a company person so let’s go with the door. Excuse me guys, I need the bathroom.”

“No, you need to leave me unattended to force me to interact ‘naturally’ with Morgan,” Hotch frowned.

Morgan huffed in amusement as Reid made his retreat without comment, a smirk on his face.

“So you and Reid, huh?” Morgan asked, and Hotch very nearly threw him into the wall at the challenge in his voice.

“You can’t do that,” Hotch growled.

“He’s my friend. I’m worried about him,” Morgan snapped.

“He’s with me willingly,” Hotch stated, “You _need_ to back down.”

Morgan sighed, cocked his head to the side, and dropped his eyes. Hotch relaxed significantly and took a deep breath in.

“It’s complicated. He wants this and so do I,” Hotch told him, “I’m still battling my instincts so you _need_ to tread carefully. Consider yourself in the room with a potential killer until I tell you otherwise. Let me be the alpha male, because I _am_ an alpha therian and my ability to take shit from you is _zero_ until I learn how to control myself.”

Morgan nodded, frowning around the room as Hotch continued to pace and glare at his home.

“You okay?” Morgan asked.

“Yes,” Hotch replied sharply, “No. I’m still building my pack and I’m… this is strange. I’m lacking control in my actions and… SPENCER!”

Hotch turned towards the bathroom door where Reid was hiding from them. Hotch could smell that he was masturbating in there, but that wasn’t what was aggravating him. Something had just clicked and Hotch was suddenly highly alarmed.

“Yeah?” Reid asked.

“Why do I feel like pissing on my own floor?!”

Morgan snickered, his face twisting in amusement as he took a step back. Reid apparently thought it was funny too, as his response was tinted with amusement.

“That’s why you need the houseplant!”

Hotch groaned, and turned to Morgan with disgust on his face, “Would you mind turning around?”

“Am I still in the room with a potential killer?” Morgan asked with a broad grin and a taunt to his voice.

Hotch growled in frustration, walked quickly to the plant, unzipped and pissed onto the bush. He redid his fly and turned to the kitchen to wash up in the sink. Reid finished in the bathroom and the scent of his seed wafted out as he exited. Hotch wasn’t pacing anymore and had managed to offer Morgan a drink before they both retired to the couch. Reid joined them, sinking to the floor at Hotch’s feet rather than taking up a spot on the couch beside Morgan. He wrapped his arms around his long legs and leaned against the arm of the chair with a grin. Hotch reached down to stroke a hand through his hair lovingly.

“So… this is weird,” Morgan nodded.

“I know,” Reid grinned, “But good, too.”

“Okay,” Morgan nodded, “Good is… good.”

“Reid tells me you’re feeling responsible,” Hotch told Morgan, “You aren’t. We all know the risks of our job and no one blames you for what happened, least of all me. Reid stopped me from being killed and you stopped _him_ from being killed. I got hurt, but I’m alive. My life is altered but liveable.”

“Reid mentioned you’re worried about losing Jack,” Morgan told him softly, acknowledging the one major difference.

“He’s helping me fight that,” Hotch told him, “We think it can be won and Jessica isn’t fighting hard for custody, just voicing concern.”

“Well, I’m behind you,” Morgan replied, “How can we help? What can I tell the team to prep them for your return? The submissive behaviour, but what else?”

“I’m hoping I won’t be requiring that by the time I return,” Hotch sighed, “More like proper respect, which is what most alphas demand of their co-workers.”

“He’s making leaps and bounds,” Reid told them, “He’s going to be okay by the time he returns in a week.”

“A week?” Morgan’s eyebrows rose, but he didn’t argue, “Okay. Keep me informed.”

Morgan beat a hasty retreat and Hotch leaned against the door when he was gone and sighed, staring around his apartment in misery, “This is ridiculous.”

“What’s wrong?” Reid frowned, “I thought that went well?”

“Well I didn’t kill him, so I suppose it did,” Hotch huffed, “What had you so hot and bothered?”

“Your alpha posturing,” Reid smirked a bit, coming forward and wrapping his arms around Hotch, “Being in your territory. Knowing that now we are you’re going to be more comfortable with… things.”

“Things?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah,” Reid leaned in for a kiss and Hotch pulled him close, enjoying the warmth and scent of his gamma.

Then he groaned as there was another knock at the door and turned to answer it himself this time. The last person he expected to see was Jessica bearing a platter of food.

“Surprise,” She smiled anxiously, “I just wanted to welcome you home.”

“Jessica,” Hotch stepped aside, “Please, come in.”

Jessica stayed for dinner, Reid thankfully not pulling some old world shit by cooking or serving them, though he did dote on Hotch to the point where Jessica was beginning to stare. When she left Hotch let out a sigh of relief, ‘watered’ his plant again, and locked the doors and windows with a very final motion.

“You’re staying the night,” Hotch told him.”

“I assumed,” Reid nodded.

“I want you tonight,” Hotch turned him, “If you’re not willing to have sex you _have_ to tell me now.”

Reid stood up from the couch and walked towards him, tucking his hair behind his ear before lifting his eyes to meet Hotch’s gaze, speaking at a soft whisper, “I’m willing, my alpha.”

Hotch slid his arms around Reid’s hips, pulling him in close. He wore his usual dress clothes with a blue sweater vest on top and Hotch enjoyed the feel of his body beneath the soft material. He leaned forward and caught his lips in a slow, sweet kiss, surprised that his wolf wasn’t snarling for fast, hard sex. He assumed it was because he was in his territory and felt safe at last.

Reid leaned into Hotch with a soft moan, his arms sliding around Hotch’s neck as he tilted his head for more access. Hotch’s tongue slid into his mouth and Reid whimpered in longing, his hips rolling against Hotch’s. When they parted Reid was staring at him with glazed, lust-blown eyes, his mouth slightly open as he panted in longing. Hotch growled out his approval and scooped Reid up bridal style, carrying him to the bedroom with a long stride. He tossed Reid down and began to remove his own clothes with firm motions while Reid stared at him with wide eyes.

“Well?” Hotch stated, raising an eyebrow, “Strip!”

Reid practically flailed on the bed as he struggled out of his clothes, momentarily forgetting how they came off. Hotch crawled onto the bed while Reid lay there, trembling with excitement and breathing heavily.

“You’re gorgeous,” Hotch told him softly, sliding a hand up his thigh.

“Hotch,” Reid whimpered.

“Aaron,” He corrected with a smirk.

“Is this my first time or was the last time my first time?” Reid asked with a squeak, “I’ve been sort of wondering because we didn’t achieve full penetration but you _did_ ejaculate inside of me and we both had an orgasm so…”

“Spencer,” Hotch interjected, “Stop thinking.”

“I don’t think I can,” Reid replied with wide, frightened eyes.

“Shhh,” Hotch soothed, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them, “It’s okay.”

“I’m completely inexperienced and-“

“Not completely,” Hotch replied, “You’ve been the focal point of my lust for days now, Spencer. Don’t worry about performing for me, just _be_ with me.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” Reid whispered as Hotch stretched across his body.

“Shh,” Hotch soothed again, nuzzling his neck. He licked the young man’s neck and then pressed their lips together and began to focus on bringing him into the present.

Hotch’s hips rolled gently, rubbing their growing arousal together. Reid whimpered and moaned, his body arching into Hotch’s as his desire overwhelmed his fear. Hotch stroked along his slender frame, memorizing every dip in his torso as he kissed down Reid’s neck and shoulder. By the time he got to Reid’s chest he’d explored his thigh and ass with his hands while the young man writhed beneath him. He flicked his tongue over a nipple and then blew on it gently, drawing a gasp from Reid. His cock twitched against Hotch’s stomach and he groaned at the feel of a smear of precome on his hip. Reid was clawing at his back as he began to nibble on him.

“Aaron!” Reid cried out, “Please, I’m so close! Fuck, this is humiliating!”

“Mm, no it’s not,” Hotch replied, then shifted lower and took the tip of his swollen dick into his mouth.

Reid howled and a few swipes of his tongue had the young man convulsing as he came into Hotch’s mouth. The older man swallowed down the unfamiliar substance and licked Reid clean before climbing back up his body.

“I’m sorry,” Reid panted.

“Don’t be,” Hotch growled, “That was beautiful.”

He captured his lips again, gripping his ass tightly in one hand. He didn’t know what he wanted to do besides come and his brain was flickering from one thought to another. Finally he kneeled up and Reid followed him eagerly, reading his body motions. He bent forward and suckled hungrily at Hotch’s cock, moving his head with Hotch’s guidance. Hotch knelt there on the bed, guiding Reid’s head with one hand and groping his own balls with the other. Reid caught on and began exploring Hotch’s body for the first time.

Hotch groaned as long, curious fingers ghosted over his body. Once he began the young man went wild, firm strokes moving over Hotch’s thighs and around to cup his ass. Reid moaned and moved down his thighs, dragging his nails and pulling a shiver from the older man. He cupped his calves as if he’d desired them for years and Hotch moaned as his cock swelled further.

“I’m close, Spence,” Hotch breathed, hips beginning to move as pleasure danced up and down is spine. He could feel the coil tightening in his belly as Reid began to suck harder, greedy for his Alphas release. Hotch let himself vocalize, groaning low as pleasure pulsed through his body and into Reid’s mouth.

Reid buried his face in Hotch’s groin the second he could let go of his spurting member and nuzzled where his scent was heady and thick. Hotch’s testicles were still tight to his body, giving Reid access to lick at his taint until they dropped down onto his face. Reid nuzzled them lovingly while Hotch’s body shuddered with the excess stimulation.

“So good,” Reid breathed, kneeling up, “You smell _so good_. It’s like a drug. I can’t get enough of you.”

Hotch caught his head in his hands and snogged him mercilessly while Reid moaned softly into his mouth. They fell back onto the bed, bouncing slightly and laughing as they rolled around together. Hotch ended up on his back with Reid sprawled across him. They petted each other lovingly, Hotch running his hands through Reid’s hair while the younger man petted his sides and admired his body.

“I never thought I’d enjoy a man this way,” Hotch told him softly.

Reid blushed and ducked, “I came before you could get inside me.”

“I _was_ inside you. Inside your mouth.”

“You know what I mean,” Reid replied against his chest.

“Spencer, I’m not about to force this. It will happen when it happens. I enjoyed the hell out of that. Did you?”

“Yes,” Reid breathed, “So, so much.”

“Then we’ve successfully made love,” Hotch told him, “Penetration isn’t required… though I expect we’ll do that eventually. For now we’re both fairly new to each other’s bodies and just heavy petting is exciting. Seeing you come is absolutely erotic.”

“You too,” Reid breathed, “I love you.”

Hotch’s breath caught. He’d only ever heard those words from one person who hadn’t been related to him by blood and it immediately had his heart aching.

“I’m sorry,” Reid’s eyes dropped, “It’s too soon.”

“No, it’s not,” Hotch replied, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “I’m falling for you fast, Spencer. I’m just out of my depth here. So much is happening at once and I’m overwhelmed trying to decide what to tackle first.”

“Well,” Reid’s mouth turned up teasingly, “Tackling _me_ is always a good way to blow off steam.”

Hotch laughed, “That it is. Come on. I want dessert… and I’d like to eat it off of your body.”

“Mmm,” Reid’s eyes flashed, “Foodplay. I’ve always wanted to try that. Can we use bacon?”

Hotch gave him a mildly horrified look, “Maybe next time. This time we’re doing whipped crème and strawberries.”

Hotch strode out of the bedroom with Reid scampering eagerly behind him, fully aware that he was already getting hard again. His libido was impressive since contracting therianthropy and he meant to take advantage of it before Jack came home.

_And he WILL be coming home._


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch was disgusted that he was restored to his job _before_ child services cleared him to have his son back in his home, but Jessica was slowly relaxing with him and that was part of the battle. So he returned to the BAU with a clean bill of health and a passed psych eval in his briefcase. He entered to find Morgan and Rossi eager to great him while Reid trotted in happily by his side.

“Aaron!” Rossi grinned, greating him with a firm hug and a pat on the shoulder, “You had us worried! I wanted to visit but Reid said it wasn’t the best idea. You’re fit to work again though so you must be back to your old self.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Hotch smiled warmly, glad that his wolf wasn’t snarling at Rossi.

Morgan entered and gave Rossi’s behaviour a relieved glance before approaching without showing any deference. Hotch’s eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. Morgan froze.

“Oh, what the hell, Hotch?! _He_ didn’t have to-“

“Rossi’s an alpha according to Hotch’s wolf,” Reid smirked, “So he doesn’t require him to show obessance. Just suck it up for now. He’ll ease off in a few weeks.”

“A few weeks,” Morgan grumbled, tilting his head to one side.

Hotch relaxed while Rossi gave him a worried look, “What was that all about?”

“I’m still ironing out my instincts,” Hotch replied, “The good news is I don’t attack everyone, but the bad news is I _do_ demand everyone behave a certain way. So while I’m cleared to return to the BAU I’m on desk duty for the next three weeks or until I can pass the _next_ round of evals.”

“They also want us both to work with the Therianthrope agents,” Reid added, “Just to get him used to being around other therians without becoming hostile. Once Hotch has a more established pack and is used to being given respect by other therians he’ll stop trying to instinctively dominate humans and start just treating them all like cubs.”

“You want to run that past us again?” Rossi asked.

“Well, it’s just that cubs exist outside of the pack ranking,” Reid explained, “Because they’re too young to understand that an alpha scent means something different than a beta or gamma. So it makes sense to just let them be until they can figure it out.”

“So we’re just inferior beings to you guys?” Morgan asked with a frown.

“Well, in the respect that you’re incapable of discerning the difference between our rank, are physically and medically weaker, can’t read emotions amongst even your _own_ species by scent, and-“

“You smell how pissed off I am right now?” Morgan asked.

“Yes,” Reid replied with a confused look on his face, “The problem is I still don’t understand _why_.”

“You’re being rude, Reid,” Hotch sighed, “Calling people inferior is _mean_.”

“I don’t mean to be,” Reid replied anxiously, “I’m just stating facts.”

“Come on,” Hotch led him away, “Time for a hasty retreat.”

Hotch shut the door to his office and put the plant he’d brought down on the floor. He was glad Morgan had been too distracted by his reaction and the subsequent argument to notice and comment on the shrub. He put it on a low table by the window and asked Reid to shut his office blinds. Once they had privacy he dropped his fly and scented the plant.

“We have _got_ to get you some more confidence,” Reid stated firmly, “There’s no way that someone of your alpha level should be so insecure as to need to mark their territory at work as well as at home. Not to mention that scene with Morgan. You should be processing humans differently by now.”

“I’m many things, Reid, but lacking in confidence is not one of them,” Hotch huffed, pulling the files out as he sank into his chair.

“Then why the need to get him to comply?” Reid asked.

“And why not Rossi? He doesn’t act like an alpha male.”

“Not in the sense of profiling, but as a wolf? Sure. He’s got that easy confidence, that assumption that everyone is going to do what he says. That’s alpha through and through.”

Hotch stilled and glanced up at Reid, “What about Garcia, Prentiss, and JJ?”

“What about them?” Reid asked with a shrug.

“What if I do that to them? We can’t order the women here to show me their bellies, it might not even be possible depending on what they’re wearing!”

Reid frowned, “Prentiss is a beta in my mind. So is JJ, though she wasn’t always.”

“JJ changed rank?” Hotch frowned.

“Oh, sure. It happens. People change throughout their lives, so do therians for that matter, and they’ve been known to change rank as they grow as a person. I knew one person who was a pissy beta right up until he got his sex reassignment surgery. Once he became a man in body as well as mind he settled down into a mellow gamma.”

“He went _down_ in rank?” Hotch frowned.

Reid grimaced, “Gammas aren’t _lower_ than betas or alphas. Our behaviour is based on something similar to profiling; it’s the position in life that we _prefer_ to be in. Would this operation run smoother if someone like _you_ were doing Garcia’s job?”

Hotch gave Reid a horrified glance and Reid nodded, “Exactly. The best alphas recognize that and treat their gammas like equals with a different skill set, much as you do with us, and only posture when they need to. The issue here is that you’re suddenly doing nothing _but_ posturing.”

Hotch sighed, “I wish I knew why. It’s completely instinctive.”

“I wonder…” Reid thought for a moment, “Stay here. I’ll be right back.”

Reid hurried out while Hotch set about going over the cold cases that had been left for him. His team would be heading out on others without Hotch while he became the consultant for the therianthrope team for a while, leaving Reid to go out with the BAU even if the therians needed a profiler.

A few minutes later Reid came in and was quickly followed by Garcia, who looked slightly petrified and _very_ carefully _not_ lowering her eyes or making submissive movements. Hotch glanced up and tensed, expecting his wolf to snarl at her lack of obsequiousness.

“Hello s… I mean, _Hotch_ ,” She stammered.

Reid frowned. Clearly her behaviour wasn’t what he’d had in mind. Hotch gave him a scolding glance and then stood up slowly, “It’s okay, Garcia. I’m not going to bite your head off. Literally or otherwise.”

“How do you feel, though?” Reid asked, “Angry? Annoyed?”

“With you?” Hotch asked, narrowing his eyes at Reid, “Yes.”

Reid blushed and ducked his head, “Let’s try JJ.”

Hotch sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that Reid wasn’t going to back down unless he _made_ him, “Just warn them.”

“I will,” Reid replied.

Garcia stood there awkwardly while Reid took off to get JJ.

“So…” Garcia asked, “What _should_ I have done? He just told me to come in and be less formal and not look submissive.”

Hotch smiled at her warmly, “Just be yourself around me. Apparently the wolf inside me doesn’t feel the need to push you around.”

Garcia’s face lit up, “You’re a wolf? That’s so fitting! Are you grey? Or brown? Oh, is that too personal?”

“No, it’s fine, and I’m a bit of both colours.”

JJ walked into the room and slapped a file down on Hotch’s desk, making Garcia jump.

“Your absence has made me miss time with my family!” She snapped, “I’m tired, cranky, and damn it I’m horny! Top that off, apparently you think that growing fur means you get to push people around! Well I’m-”

Hotch chuckled and JJ gave up with a sigh, “Too much?”

“Not enough heart,” Hotch replied, “You act better under real pressure. Thanks for trying.”

“Should I send in Prentiss when she gets in?” JJ asked, motioning for the doorway.

“Yeah,” Hotch considered, “But don’t warn her. Just send her in.”

A few minutes later Prentiss walked very slowly into his office, her eyebrows furrowed suspiciously and a file in her hand.

“JJ asked me to give this to you,” She told him, “I’m assuming it’s some sort of ‘initiate Hotch back into the fold’ thing.”

“We really need to work on JJ’s acting,” Hotch replied with a frown.

“Oh, she was fine. It’s the fact she asked me to bring you a file that tipped me off. She never lets anyone carry her files, they might mess up her system,” Prentiss replied, “So what _was_ this about?”

“Seeing if I’ll go alpha asshole on anyone.”

“So… attempted murder. Interesting.”

“No,” Hotch gave her a reassuring look, “I’m not a threat, I just lose my cool around Morgan for some reason.”

“Morgan?” Prentiss frowned, “Huh.”

“Huh?” Hotch asked, “That was a loaded ‘huh’ if ever I heard one. What’s your theory?”

“You’re looking for betas, right?” She asked.

“How did you…?”

“Unlike everyone else here, I called up Reid and asked him for _information_ instead of just asking him how you were doing. He talked to me on the phone for over an hour. I now know more about therians than I _ever_ wanted to know, including _just_ how much your scent turns him on.”

“Ah,” Hotch nodded, “Go on.”

“So, Morgan strikes me as beta material.”

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “That’s what Reid says, though I’m still learning to assess people. Therians are easier. It’s just based on scent.”

“So, what if you’re not trying to _dominate_ him,” Prentiss sat down in a chair, hand moving for emphasis, “What if you’re trying to _initiate_ him?”

Hotch stared over at his office plant, “If that were the case I wouldn’t be feeling threatened by him.”

“You feel _threatened_ by Morgan?” Reid asked from the hallway. Morgan was behind him and the rest were nearby. Hotch could smell them.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “I know you’re all in the hallway. You all might as well come in. He might be bordering on an alpha, or maybe _I_ see him as one and Reid doesn’t. It’s not an exact science with humans.”

“That’s a possibility,” Reid nodded, “But I’m really concerned about your description. What makes you say _threatened_. An alpha who feels threatened can be vicious. Are you sure you’re feeling threatened?”

“And what can I do to stop that?” Morgan asked, his eyes showing a deep concern for Hotch.

Hotch studied him in silence, trying to determine what it was that was setting him off. It wasn’t constant, only when Morgan approached, and it felt more like a creeping feeling up his spine than the outrage he’d felt when Morgan had put his hands on Reid. He had originally thought his actions had to do with his discomfort, but now he wasn’t sure. Prentiss saying something about initiating him made sense.

“I’d like a moment alone with Morgan,” Hotch told them.

The group filed out and Hotch gave Reid a look when he meant to stay. The young man left looking rather confused and Hotch shut the door behind him, glad the blinds were still drawn.

“I’m not trying to challenge you,” Morgan told him, “I won’t _ever_ touch Reid again. Not unless it’s to stop a bullet from hitting him.”

“I’m secure in my relationship with Spencer,” Hotch told him.

“I’m trying here,” Morgan told him, putting out his hands, “I want things to go back to normal, but I’ll accept it if they don’t. I’ll adjust. Just tell me what to do.”

“Will you remove your clothes?” Hotch asked, “I’m not asking as your boss, and you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I believe this will help.”

Morgan didn’t hesitate, he began to remove his clothes right away. He hesitated at his underwear, glancing up with a raised eyebrow. Hotch nodded and the black boxer briefs slid down his hips. Morgan stood with his hands folded in front of his groin for modesty as Hotch circled him. When he leaned in to breath in Morgan’s scent from his neck the man didn’t even shiver. When he walked around and knelt to breath in the scent at his groin he shifted back onto his heels but didn’t retreat. When he moved around to give his ass a quick sniff Morgan seemed to settle down. Hotch decided he was recalling information Reid had given him.

Hotch stood up and leaned forward, running his tongue along Morgan’s neck to lathe his scent glands behind his ears. He moved around him and got some under his chin as well, wondering at the fact Reid didn’t seem to have them there. He lifted one of Morgan’s arms and licked at his armpit, ignoring the hair he got in his mouth until he was finished the other. He picked it out while Morgan tried not to snicker. Hotch dropped to his knees and Morgan sucked in his breath as the pale man moved his hands aside and then nudged his thighs until he stood with his legs slightly apart.

Hotch leaned in and ran his tongue along the inside of Morgan’s thighs, careful to avoid touching his genitals. He wanted to be as respectful as possible despite his clear invasion of space and privacy. He did his best to saturate that area with saliva, ignoring Morgan’s confused member as it slowly rose to attention. Hotch moved to the back and knelt there, carefully studying Morgan’s ass.

Morgan was far more endowed here than Reid was and there was no way he was going to get access without being _very_ invasive.

“Morgan, I need you to bend over and rest your shoulders on the desk. Then spread your buttocks with both hands.”

Morgan hesitated only a moment, and in that moment Hotch growled deeply. He moved slowly into position, shuffling forward until the position was possible and then reaching back to grip his full orbs and spread them wide. Hotch didn’t hesitate. He leaned forward and licked at his taint before climbing upwards and pressing his tongue firmly against his arsehole. He gave him one firm, long swipe and then stood up quickly.

“Is that… Am I…?” Morgan stammered, “Should I go wash or…?”

“No, you’re fine,” Hotch replied, straightening his tie just to give himself something to do, “I’m basically immune to bacteria and things that would offend you don’t offend me.”

“Okay… that’s… good…” Morgan replied, “Never had that done to me before.”

“Sorry, it was necessary,” Hotch replied, “You can stand up now.”

Morgan stood, releasing his bottom and giving Hotch a slightly disappointed look.

“Turn around and sit on the desk,” HOtch ordered.

Morgan obeyed, and this time he looked somewhere between hopeful and anxious.

“This isn’t sexual for me,” Hotch told him as he slowly got on his knees. The second he said those words Morgan’s hands flew over his groin again, unsuccessfully covering his engorged cock, “This is about dominance, but for the record your reaction is understandable and you have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“So you’re what… submitting to me?” Morgan asked.

“The other way around, actually. I’m claiming you by covering your scent with mine. It will tell any therians in the building that you’re _my_ high level beta. I think that’s the issue here. Not you. Not me. The _other therians_. I need to stake out my territory because I don’t know them and they’re likely all alphas. I need this to reassure me,” Hotch lifted one of Morgan’s feet, “To give me the pack I don’t have in therians. Prentiss was right. I’m unconsciously trying to initiate you, but I’m going about it the wrong way because you have no way of knowing I need to mark you as mine. Thank you for this, by the way. I’ll try not to tickle too much.”

“Oh, you’re not gonna…” Morgan made a face while Hotch lifted his foot the rest of the way up and began to lick his entire foot, “Oh, that’s nasty. That’s just nasty, man.”

Then Morgan spent the next five minutes trying not to kick Hotch in the face while he laughed until tears ran down his cheeks. At least he wasn’t aroused anymore. Finally both feet were done and Hotch stood up with a grin on his face at the wreck he’d made of Morgan.

“I _was_ going to offer one of my gammas up to satisfy you, but…”

“Oh, I’m good,” Morgan shook his head in amusement, “I’m not so sure how I’d feel getting off on your rim job anyway, even if it _was_ with a woman. I’m assuming you meant a woman because I’m _not_ into Reid.”

“Reid’s mine alone,” Hotch smiled, “I hold sole sexual rites with him… and yes, he consented to that.”

“You… you didn’t growl at me,” Morgan stated, starting to dress when Hotch gestured to his clothes, “I mentioned Reid and sex in the same sentence and you didn’t growl.”

“I’m… calm,” Hotch replied, “Relieved, even.”

“I don’t understand, but I’m glad. We don’t have to do that daily, do we?”

“I don’t know what I’ll be requiring,” Hotch sighed, “I do know I need to meet all the therians in the building _now_ while you and Reid still smell like my packmates.”

“You did that to Reid?” Morgan made a face, “Please tell me you washed your mouth out _before_ you licked my neck?”

Hotch gave the doorway a heated glance, scenting his lover in the air, “I didn’t use spit on him.”

“I’m really hoping you don’t mean watersports.”

“If that’s semen, then yes,” Hotch replied, “Let’s go.”

“Wow, okay,” Morgan nodded, tucking in his shirt, “That was more than I needed to know.”

“Reid,” Hotch stepped down into the bullpen, “We’re going to visit your other team. Brief Morgan on his expected behaviour.”

“That won’t be hard,” Reid stated, giving Morgan’s neck a sniff, “He just has to be himself. Aside from the fact they’ll view him as a human- and therefore ignorant of our ways- by becoming a packmate he’s no longer required to show more than cursory respect to an alpha outside your pack. So as long as he has your scent on him he doesn’t have to show his neck, just keep his tone respectful and not mess with them.”

“Okay, that works,” Morgan nodded.

Hotch followed Reid down to the floor below and they entered another office suite that was marked with a sign demanding that no one who smelled strongly of smoke or perfume was to enter. Reid walked in and tilted his head instead of baring his stomach. Hotch stilled in surprise. Apparently Reid’s conduct had altered as well since he _knew_ for a fact that the woman and two men approaching were alphas.

“Reid,” The shortest alpha stated with a nod before looking up at Hotch and nodding as well, “Alpha.”

“Alphas,” Hotch nodded, his belly tense, “I wanted to come down and introduce myself seeing as how I’ll be your profiler for a while.”

“Good to meet you,” The alpha stated, “How are your instincts? Can we approach you as a therian or a human?”

“Therian,” Hotch replied, “Just don’t expect me to behave perfectly.”

The three approached him and they set about moving in circles to sniff at each other curiously. Hotch was amazed at what he could glean about them by sniffing them. He now knew why Reid was such an amazing profiler despite having years less experience than the rest of them. He knew in an instant what they ate, where they ate it, and from that what their personalities were and where they lived. He knew what their relationship statuses were and even how intimate their sex lives were. One quick moment with his face against another man’s ass was a lifetime of information, and wasn’t that just the most ridiculous fact of his entire existence?

Finally they separated, no longer sizing each other up. In fact his first reaction was to dismiss them from eye contact and leave. Since he had nothing further to say he did exactly that, with Reid and Morgan following on his heels.

“Was that it?” Morgan asked.

“Did they sniff you?” Hotch asked, “I didn’t see as much as I’d have liked. I was too focused.”

“They sniffed my neck,” Morgan replied, “Then they backed off. They didn’t even _go_ near Reid. I thought you said pack sniffed each other’s butts a lot?”

“You can sniff mine,” Reid replied as they stepped into the elevator, “In fact I’d be delighted.”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Morgan huffed.

Reid looked hurt and Morgan sighed, “Really?”

“It’s just your pack now and…” Reid struggled.

Morgan sighed, “Fine, but you don’t mention this to _anyone_.”

Reid grinned and turned slightly. Morgan squatted down, sniffed quickly, and then stood up again. He was blushing furiously and Hotch couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

“I wasn’t going to _fart_ or something,” Reid laughed.

“Wouldn’t put it past you,” Morgan huffed, “I’ve read up on coyotes and their symbolism in Native American culture. I got my eye on you, Science Magic Boy.”

Reid smirked and glanced at Hotch, “He should come with us during the full moon.”

“Can he?” Hotch asked in alarm, “Wouldn’t he be hurt?”

“Not if you scent him first, and probably not even then. It’s true humans yield to us during the full moon, but the fact of the matter is we’re no more dangerous; just a bit… friskier. They’re far more likely to get an eyeful than a toothful.”

“I thought rape and assault reports went up right after a full moon,” Morgan said softly.

Reid winced, “That’s… due to turned ones; those who haven’t grown up as therians often lack control. If they’re brought into a pack the pack can watch over them and teach them to follow their instincts safely. If not then they’re likely to become feral during their first moon.”

“So… I should probably wait until the second,” Morgan replied.

“No, you should go on the _first_ ,” Reid insisted, “As a packmate you’ll have a larger sway over Hotch than any other therians, and you’ll be the best bet to calm him down as his beta. He’ll feel less hostile around you because he’ll feel like his gammas are safe.”

“Or I’ll get my ass bit,” Morgan frowned, “No offense guys, but I’m not interested in dying.”

“You could wear the full garb the guys who train attack dogs wear,” Reid suggested.

“Would that hold up against therian teeth?” Morgan asked.

“Mostly,” Reid shrugged.

“He’s not going, Reid,” Hotch replied sharply, “And neither are you.”

“Are you kidding?” Reid huffed, “The worst you’ll do to me is mount me, and I’m looking forward to it!”

Reid stepped out of the elevator with a spring in his step and Hotch groaned low as his eyes flew down to his ass, shown off perfectly in his tight trousers. Morgan gave him an amused look.

“You have it _bad_ Hotch.”

“You remember those Wily Coyote cartoons?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s the Road Runner and society is the brick wall that keeps me from doing horribly filthy things to him in broad daylight.”

“That makes you the coyote. Isn’t _he_ the coyote?”

“The analogy stands,” Hotch huffed, exiting the elevator and heading back to his desk.

JJ cut off Morgan as he went to follow Hotch, delivering a case to him that quickly had them hurrying out of the building. Reid gave Hotch a mournful glance as he got on the elevator, but they couldn’t have the long (and intimate) farewell that they both wanted. The door shut and Hotch returned to his paperwork and the analysis he needed to get to various sheriffs and chiefs for their cold cases.


	10. Chapter 10

Hotch very quickly found out that made therians were looked down on as inferior and that human packmates were looked down on even more. He managed to deal with the therians who he was assigned to work with, but they weren’t impressed with him despite his accurate work and regularly snickered behind his back as he walked away. If they hadn’t all been alphas he was sure his instincts would have had him tackling them in an instant. Overall it was good practice for his new temper.

Unfortunately, Reid had been gone for quite some time and it was only a day until the full moon. Hotch had asked Garcia for an update only to find out that she had lost contact with Reid an hour before. He was worried about him but also concerned for what would happen that night. He headed down to speak with the therian squad only to find them in full paperwork mode in preparation for their three nights off.

“I’ve finished my paperwork. Do you need a hand?”

“No,” Frank Burns replied sharply.

“How about you, Winchester?” Hotch tried.

“If I did, which I don’t, _you_ wouldn’t be the one I requested assistance from,” Winchester informed him in a posh British accent.

“Right,” Hotch sighed, “Penobscott?”

“Suck my dick, Hotch,” Penobscott snapped.

“Damn it, Donald,” Burns snapped, “You can’t talk to him like that.”

“Fine,” Penobscott, “My dicks too good for a Turn anyway.”

Hotch closed his eyes and counted to ten, then opened them and ignored the fact Burns had been watching him and giggling.

“The full moon is tonight-“

“Figured that out all by yourself, did you?” Winchester smiled coldly, “ _Such_ a smart young lad you are!”

“My point is, Reid’s gone missing and I’ve got no one to take me out for my first full moon,” Hotch replied through ground teeth.

“Reid’s missing?” Burns looked up in concern.

“Yes,” Hotch growled, “Why? Do you care? I was under the impression we’re all lower beings to you?”

“Just you, princess,” Penobscott replied, “And any other Turnee.”

“Turnee?” Hotch asked with narrowed eyes, “As in _turned_ therians?”

“We don’t call you lot therians,” Burns cut in, “But, yes.”

“Fantastic,” Hotch snapped, “So I’ll just go on a killing spree as a lone wolf, shall I? You can blame it on your buddy _Reid_ seeing as how _he’s_ the one who turned me!”

Hotch turned sharply to leave, thinking of ways he could tie himself up for the night, but Winchester called him back.

“You needn’t go alone,” Winchester told him.

Hotch turned back in relief, “Thank you. I’ll try not to get in the way.”

“Oh, you can’t go with _us_ ,” Winchester chuckled, “That’s decidedly out of the question. A group of Turnees meets at the 5th Street station. They’ll welcome your… _presence_.”

Hotch nodded and turned to leave, but as he got up to his floor Reid’s scent caught in his nose and he practically pulled the elevator doors open. Reid was in his office looking tired and haggard. Hotch vaulted the divide, caught him up, and crushed their lips together. Reid moaned, sinking against Hotch in relief. His arms came around Hotch’s shoulders and the older man pressed him against the edge of the desk to grind their bodies together. Reid gasped against his lips and shifted forward hungrily.

Hotch broke the kiss to speak, “Garcia couldn’t reach you.”

“I left the group to come home,” Reid replied, “I took a commercial flight since the rest of the team were still working the case. Garcia didn’t get my message?”

“Apparently not,” Hotch replied.

“I guess I put my phone on airplane mode too soon,” Reid replied, leaning forward to ask for another kiss, but Hotch leaned back.

“Then why didn’t someone else tell her?” Hotch frowned.

“Aaron, it’s a _bad_ case,” Reid told him with a pained look, “If I didn’t have to I wouldn’t have left. They’re probably rushing her off the phone.”

“Should we go there?” Hotch asked with a frown, “Can we work through a moon?”

“You can’t,” Reid replied, shaking his head, “Maybe I could if I had enough incentive to distract me from the moon, but I wouldn’t be much of a help. More of a hindrance.”

“What about it distracts you so much?” Hotch asked.

Reid’s eyes glazed over and a strange smile crossed his face, almost as if he were mooning over someone. Hotch felt a flare of jealousy, but when Reid spoke it wasn’t about a person.

“The moon just… draws out the coyote in me. Suddenly everything feels different, looks different, smells _phenomenal_. And the _sex!_ ”

“You’re a virgin,” Hotch growled, “You told me you were.”

“I was until _you,”_ Reid’s voice was rough with lust, “But just because I didn’t partake doesn’t mean I didn’t _watch_. I want you, Aaron. I want you inside me, knotting me, keeping me still while the moon teases us.”

“Knotting?” Hotch asked, his mouth drying up.

“Mm,” Reid moaned, then pulled him in for another hungry kiss. Their hips rolled together and Hotch groaned at the friction.

Then a rap at the door made him jump away guiltily. Reid promptly sat down on the edge of the desk and panted, eyes glazed and face flushed. Hotch fixed a glare at the person who had interrupted them to find it was Erin Strauss. She folded her arms and gave him a disapproving look.

“I apologize, Agent Strauss,” Hotch stated as he straightened his lapels, “It won’t happen again within the BAU.”

“I highly doubt that,” She huffed, “Especially around full moon, however I wasn’t knocking to give you two a lecture on public displays of affection. I’m well aware of therians and their behaviour within packs.”

“What’s wrong?” Reid asked in alarm.

“Rossi contacted me,” She replied, “They were successful in apprehending the unsub.”

“Fantastic!” Reid crowed.

“But?” Hotch asked.

“Agent Morgan was injured,” Strauss replied.


	11. Chapter 11

Hotch shivered as the change took him without his permission. The room changed sound, shape, smell, and colour. He was down on all fours, his tail wagging in excitement as the world around him exploded. He could see smells, hear colours, and smell sounds. He was heatedly aroused and terrified all at once. Something approached and he snapped at Reid when the little coyote got too close, but he licked the soft bite a moment later and buried his nose in Reid’s pretty fur. If Reid hadn’t been there lapping at his chin and soothing him with soft whines of love and support he’d have started biting anything and everything that came near him. As it was the presence of his beautiful mate was soon igniting very different reactions in him, pushing down the fear and panic. He shoved playfully at his pretty little mate, loving how slim he was with his little brush of a tail. He nosed beneath that tail and sniffed at his bum, but the scent had changed from their previous encounters (in other bodies?) and he was soon nosing in for more than a sniff. His tongue ran over the little round expanse of flesh hidden beneath the fur and found a spicy-sweet taste teasing his tongue. He dove in for more, pressing his tongue inside, and the slick substance teased his every sense. He could feel his member sliding out of its sheath, slick with smegma and twitching in longing. The new taste leaking from his mate’s entrance was more intense now that the young coyote was opened up for him, his long tongue having worked the guardian muscle easily.

His mate made little whimpering, keening sounds of pleasure, dropping his front end down playfully and wriggling his tiny behind in the air. His tail teased Hotch’s nose and made him sneeze, but he brushed it aside as he hungrily mounted the young trickster. His hips worked the air uselessly, but thankfully his mate retained more sense and easily backed into him. The moment his narrow tip entered him Hotch’s mind exploded with light. He pushed hard and was soon working his way in and out of the tight, hot body beneath him. His mate whined and pushed back eagerly. Hotch could smell his arousal. He could _taste_ it!

Hotch felt the growing need at the base of his member as an anxious pull in the back of his mind. He began to push harder and his mate beneath him let out a low sound of keening need. They pushed together hard, Hotch’s senses overwhelmed as he took his nape between his strong teeth, and Hotch’s eyes rolled in his head as he felt the swollen mass of nerves at the base of his cock press into the tight body beneath him. Pleasure erupted. He was tied to his mate, locked and knotted, united as one and bursting with sensation. Hotch threw back his head and howled into the night, his voice echoing through the streets as he claimed his mate completely. No one would be able to touch his beloved again. The lithe body beneath him, writhing in pleasure as his seed spilled onto the cement beneath them, would forever belong to the alpha who had taken his virginity.

Hotch panted as his knot flexed and pleasure coursed through his body. His released pulsed out and he found his head clearing. He blinked in surprise at his surroundings, his mind foggy from the flood of hormones that told him to sleep even as the moon screamed at him to _run, run, run!_ Beneath him was a beautiful coyote, shapely and lean, his coat shining in the moonlight and his eyes dancing with pleasure and excitement. He turned his head and licked lovingly at Hotch’s chin.

_My mate. My beloved. My alpha._

Hotch panted happily, rewarding his sweet young mate with a nuzzle and tender lick to the bruised flesh at the base of his neck. His mate panted happily and shifted a bit, the result another flex to his muscles that had Hotch barking out a second release into his precocious body. He bit a ear to remind him to be still or they’d be there all night! His pretty coyote laughed, his yipping sound music to Hotch’s ears, though he feigned annoyance. His mate turned his head and lovingly licked his muzzle. Hotch returned the kisses with ease, nuzzling his pretty ruff and breathing in the scent of their mingled essence.

XXX

Reid teased his mate, pouncing around him as he moved through the streets. Hotch moved steadily, his body all muscle, solid as stone and as immovable as a mountain unless he deigned to shift his powerful form. He walked through the streets with his head low, eyes raking over any therian that came in view.

_My territory. My mate. Obey. Obey._

Therians all around them yielded, either fleeing before the powerful wolf or yielding to him. Two females and one male offered their bodies up to him, but Hotch refused. He was far from sated- he’d take his young mate again soon- but he had no need for their bodies. He guided the frisky young male to one side and snarled at him until he rolled over and presented his body. His pink cock was showing and Hotch licked at it until the young man’s knot appeared. That he gently mouthed, his deadly teeth working the flesh with the accuracy of a surgeon. He never pierced the flesh, but the young fox howled anyway. Reid laughed happily into the night, hopping about eagerly as he caught the scent of the fox therian’s release on the air. Hotch licked it off of his fur, moving up to lovingly lap at the young fox’s muzzle. His pack needed release. He’d provide it where he could, but he had no use for their bodies beyond as packmates. Hotch moved on, the females dodging in and out of his path as they flirted with him jokingly. Sarah was a very fat housecat, and she was staring at Liz twice as much as she glanced over at Hotch. Liz was a graceful and nearly terrifying cheetah. Hotch knew she was a gamma, but if she’d been an alpha she’d have been devastating. She would make someone a _very_ worthy mate… which Sarah was more than aware of.

 _They’ll catch on eventually_ , Hotch laughed to his own mate, who agreed with a flick of his ears.

They ran. The pavement pounded beneath their feet, the scent of life filling their noses. They chased each other playfully and invading therians with all seriousness, Sarah maintaining the most shocking ability to balance on Liz’s haunches. Hotch marked his territory and his small pack joined in. They were all mapping out an area around two different sections that they were claiming as their own. One was near the home of their injured packmate. The other was near Hotch’s apartment where his little pup slept with his mother-sister watching over him. He was to see them both at the end of the moon when his mind was tired from the run. He wanted to go up there now, hop the metal stairs and break in the window to get to his precious little one, but he knew that now was not the time. _Patience. Control_.

They returned to the first section, where the packmate-who-was-frozen remained. He couldn’t change forms and run with them, and even if could have he was injured. He’d left the window open for them and Hotch hurried up the fire escape (words were coming back to him again) and into the warmth of his packmates home. He came forward with a happy bound, greeted by the submissive neck arch of his packmate as he sat in a recliner with his injured leg out in front of him. Hotch hopped up, putting his paws on the hard substance that coated his packmates injury, and licked his face lovingly. The scent of fear dissipated. His packmate stroked his fur lovingly and Hotch enjoyed the helpful scratch behind his ears.

His bouncy mate bounded into the room, happily yipping and turning circles. He grabbed a pillow and shook it ferociously, tossing it into the air and laughing as it landed on his rump. Their human packmate let out an amused laugh, deep and soothing to Hotch’s ears. Hotch wanted to sit on him, play with him, pull him outside and run with him, but his injury prevented it. He sniffed along the chalky smelling solid substance that kept his injury still while it healed and licked his toes, making the man laugh and shout at him. Hotch’s tail wagged happily. He wanted to share his joy with his packmate. He wanted the human to know the pure, unadulterated, ecstasy of being _wild_ and _free_ , and he knew just how to do so.

He called his frisky female packmates into the room and herded them towards his human packmate. He nipped at their heels until they obediently approached him, though they were shy to do so. Human Packmate spoke softly, holding out his hands until they approached and received the warm touch that Hotch had so enjoyed. Hotch’s tongue lolled out happily as the two young creatures purred and rubbed against him. The fat cat took up position above his head, her tail curling around his chin, and the cheetah climbed into his lap more delicately than Hotch could have managed. Human Packmate… was it Morrigan? Morgath?... was surrounded by loving packmates and Hotch was soothed by the smell of happiness coming from all three. Their precocious fox gamma-almost-beta bound into the room and set about walking with head and tail high. He would rub up against things to mark his scent in the apartment but left Hotch to urinate on the plants. Cole gave Morgan (that was his name!) a waggle of eyebrows and flopped down at his side to pant happily, yawning with a whine as the sun approached to end their play.

Hotch turned and stalked after his mate, growling low and mocking him with playful snaps. Reid pretended to be afraid, his body twisting and tail going between his legs… not that the little brush could possibly hide the scent of arousal and Hotch’s leaking seed. Hotch snarled and chased him, knocking over lamps and bounding off of furniture. The human shouted at them but was silenced by an irritated tail-slap from the cheetah in his lap. Hotch finally corralled Reid into a corner and mounted him, thrusting home hard. He pounded into the little coyote while he yipped and pushed back enthusiastically. He locked them together, eager to have his way with the young creature before the sun stole their freedom away.

Reid screamed in pleasure, his voice filling the rooms as his seed spilled onto the floor. Hotch growled enthusiastically, grinding his knot into his packmate as his own release nearly made him dizzy with pleasure. They remained locked together, slowly lowering themselves to the floor to sleep with their bodies pressed tightly together. His smaller mate was perfect for this, fitting into the grooves of his body like a hand to a glove. Love made Hotch’s heart ache. He licked his packmate lovingly and whined out his praises while the young one preened and flirted until he finally fell asleep with Hotch still buried inside of him. Hotch laid his head across Reid’s pretty body and let exhaustion claim him.

XXX

Hotch woke curled up in the corner of Morgan’s apartment with Reid a sleepy ball of naked pressed so tightly against him that it was actually painful to peel their sweaty flesh apart. He winced, the tip of his cock sliding free of Reid’s body with a trail of wet following it. Reid whimpered and shifted uncomfortably but didn’t wake up. He was exhausted.

“Where?” Hotch looked around himself and then swore angrily, “I’m supposed to be at home!”

“Goodmorning sunshine,” Morgan chuckled, “Coffee’s ready and some clothes are laid out for you on my bed.”

“I’m supposed to be seeing my _son_ right now!” Hotch raged, standing on shaking legs, “ _Fuck!_ They’re waiting for me! She might take him and leave!”

“I called her already,” Morgan soothed, coming in from the kitchen to face Hotch as if he weren’t naked and covered in various fluids, “She’s waiting with breakfast. I called you a cab and it should be here any minute. Go wash up, put on my clothes, and go see your son. I’ll look after your furry family while you’re gone.”

The calm that swam over him was so intense that his legs buckled and Morgan stepped forward to catch him under one arm and aid him in stepping over Reid.

“Thank you,” Hotch breathed, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Hey, just doing my thing as your beta,” Morgan laughed uncomfortably.

“You have no idea what you’ve just done, do you?” Hotch asked.

“No, but I’m beginning to worry,” Morgan frowned, guiding Hotch to the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet while he started up the shower, “Make it fast in here, yeah? You need help?”

“I’ll be fine. Just going to do a quick wash and go.”

“Good. What did I do, by the way?”

“You just calmed my inner wolf down faster than a sedative could have. I literally _felt_ him curl up and relax.”

“How?” Morgan asked, “You know, in case I need to do it again.”

“By taking the pressure off. By reasurring me that you’ll take care of my pack when I can’t. By being _my beta_. Now I know why I needed _you_ Morgan, I already trusted you and knew you’d rise to the occasion. I’ll probably get a therian beta, but you’re my second.”

Morgan gave him a half smile and nodded proudly, turning to continue prepping breakfast for his naked hoard of packmates. Hotch washed, dressed, and walked out into the living room in time to find Reid groaning over a cup of coffee. Sarah and Liz were snuggled up in Morgan’s chair beneath a blanket. Cole was nowhere to be seen but Hotch wasn’t worried, he could take care of himself. The darker man was getting around well on his crutches despite the multiple fractures in his left leg.

“You okay?” Hotch asked, petting Reid’s hair from where he sat on the floor with a mug clutched in his hands.

“Morgan is making me clean up the mess we made as soon as I wake up.”

“Be nice to him,” Hotch chuckled, “He’s put up with a lot from us.”

“My ass hurts.”

“Sorry,” Hotch smirked, then frowned, “How badly?”

“Not enough to need a doctor,” Reid smiled up at him, “As a therian my body self-lubricates. It’s just that I’d never had _that_ much of you in me, and twice was more than I could handle.”

“I’m sorry,” Hotch repeated, meaning it this time.

“Don’t be,” Reid smiled up at him lovingly.

“Cab’s here!” Morgan called, “Get your furry behind out the door and give Jack a hug for me!”

Hotch hurried out the door without another word, his son and the longing he felt to hold his pup in the forefront of his mind.

XXX

Hotch arrived at his own apartment and dropped his keys twice trying to get them into the lock. Jessica ended up opening the door for him, an amused look on her face.

“You okay?”

“Tired,” He told her, “Jack?”

“In his room saying hello to every single thing he missed, which is basically the entire room and everything in it.”

Hotch pecked a kiss to Jessica’s cheek and then hurried to Jack’s room. He froze in the doorway at the sight of a completely trashed room, but his eyes narrowed in on his son immediately.

“Jack,” Hotch croaked out, swallowing as emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

“Daddy!” Jack cried out, and ran for the man with arms wide.

Hotch dropped to his knees and pulled Jack in tight. He breathed in the young man’s scent and stroked his hair while he fought back tears. He’d never been away from Jack for so long, and the fear of losing him had been monumental.

“I was scared when you didn’t show,” Jessica said softly, “Then that Morgan fellow called me and said you were just tired. He said he spent part of the full moon with you and that you were harmless. Said you played on his floor like a puppy.”

Hotch laughed at the partial lie, “From what I remember that sounds fairly accurate. I have a pack and we made a nuisance of ourselves. I think I broke something and peed on his floor.”

“Ew!” Jessica gaped at him, “I can’t imagine you doing that!”

“You peed on someone’s floor?!” Jack gaped at him.

Hotch sobered instantly, “What have you told him?”

“Nothing,” Jessica frowned, folding her arms, “I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries and frankly… I don’t know what to say.”

“Thank you,” Hotch nodded, “Jack, we need to talk about a few things. Come into the living room?”

“Can I bring my bear?”

“Yeah, Mr. Bear can come, too. I think we’ll need him for this.”


	12. Chapter 12

“So I’m a bit different now,” Hotch told him softly, “Do you understand?”

“Are you going to bite me?” Jack asked immediately, his eyes wide and frightened.

“No,” Hotch promised him, “I would _never_ hurt you.”

“Do I have to take you for walks?” Jack asked, his nose scrunching up.

Jessica looked amused and Hotch laughed, “No. Definitely not, but some things _are_ going to change. For instance… I’ve gotten remarried. Do you know what that means?”

Jack shook his head and Hotch took a deep breath, “Well, my kind don’t marry with weddings, but it’s essentially the same thing. I’ve got someone who I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. You know Uncle Spencer?”

“Sure!” Jack grinned.

“Well, he’s going to come live with us and we’re going to be sharing a room. You might see us kiss and hold hands sometimes. Like mommy.”

“So… he’s my mom?” Jack’s nose wrinkled and he giggled a bit.

“Sort of,” Hotch smiled, “He’s going to be your step dad. He’s a therian, too.”

“Oh, I know. He showed me his ears once. It was cool!”

“Really?” Hotch was surprised Reid had shared it, but then he was a bit of a big kid at times.

“Yeah,” Jack grinned, “Can I grow ears like that?”

“Not really,” Hotch shook his head, “I don’t want you to ever go through this. It’s not as fun as it seems.”

“But I want-“

“ _No_ , Jack,” Hotch insisted, gripping his hand, “The truth is that it’s an illness, and if you catch it… you know, let’s not discuss that.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Jack asked, eyes going wide.

“Yes. Absolutely. I’m out of the danger zone now, son. That’s why we’re seeing each other again, you see they had to make sure I was healthy enough to be around my best buddy without getting _you_ sick, too.”

“So you’re okay?”

“Yes, and you’re safe now, too,” Hotch assured him, “And Spencer isn’t… a problem, either. It’s going to be fun having him live with us, right?”

“Yeah,” Jack smiled, “Can he read books at night with us?”

“Sure,” Hotch ruffled Jack’s hair, “But not tonight. Tonight’s the full moon so Spencer and I will have to go out. You’ll have Aunt Jessica with you.”

Jack pouted but Hotch was completely wrecked, so he hugged him tightly and curled up on the couch so he could sleep while Jack watched a movie. Hotch was awoken by the moonrise. He could feel it nearly an hour away and it sent a fission of energy up his spine. Hotch awoke with a stretch to find Jack had moved on to play on the floor where Spencer had joined him.

“Evening,” Reid smiled up at him, eyes still shy despite all they’d done, “It’s nearly time.”

“I can _feel_ it,” Hotch purred.

“The moon rises before the sun sets today,” Reid told him, “It makes it a bit intense.”

“I want to just… Spence,” Hotch breathed, “This is torture.”

“It’s not for much longer, my alpha,” Reid soothed, crawling forward to rest his chin on Hotch’s knee and smile up at him lovingly.

“You’re not making this easier,” Hotch growled.

“Sorry,” Reid chuckled, pulling away, “Maybe we could try for a partial transformation this time. I can manage it on a full moon, but not everyone can.”

“I’ll try,” Hotch replied, “What do I do, try to stop it?”

“You can, but it will hurt. It’s more fun in the halfway state, though.”

Hotch considered it a moment, glancing over at Jack, “I don’t want Jack to see me like that yet. I’m going for full tonight.”

Reid nodded, “Tomorrow night, then.”

They went into the bedroom to change so Jack wouldn’t see it and Hotch bravely kept his screams down so Jack wouldn’t be frightened. It was still alarming to him, but when Hotch came out a playful wolf his son went from tearful to grinning broadly and ruffling his fur. They romped for a bit, Hotch licking at Jack’s face and fetching a ball for him. Spencer ran about like a giddy pup, nearly tripping Hotch twice in his enthusiasm. Finally Hotch got irritated by the lack of room, gave Jack a final kiss and snuggle, and took the two of them out the fire escape.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotch was exhausted. He was now fully aware of how drained Reid must have been on the day after every full moon, yet the law didn’t allow for them to be off more than the three days that the moon held sway over them. Not without risking their jobs.

Reid groaned as he sank down into his chair. Hotch continued on the way to his own desk, miserable and resigned to face the day with as much poise as he could muster while hating every stitch of clothing on his body and the very sun in the sky.

“I brought coffee,” Garcia spoke up, shuffling into the room with a pile of files in one arm and the coffee in the other.

Hotch moaned unintentionally and Garcia froze, her mouth twisting in amusement.

“Don’t,” Hotch lightly scolded, “Coffee. Gimme.”

Garcia surrendered it and Hotch barely held back another moan as he took a sip.

“I had some at home,” Hotch told her, “I just can’t get enough.”

“Why do you think Reid practically takes it intravenously?” Garcia chuckled.

“Did you get him a cup?” Hotch asked.

“Of course,” Garcia smiled, “Unfortunately, I have to bring you something less exciting. Cases.”

Garcia dropped the huge pile down on Hotch’s desk and he groaned with less enthusiasm.

“I get reinstated finally and now I’m too tired to do my job effectively,” Hotch growled, “I should keep Rossi in the lead.”

“He won’t mind,” Garcia told him, taking a seat across from him, “Just until you’re feeling 100%.”

“Mm,” Hotch grunted, opening up the top file. His stomach clenched and he gave it a quick peruse before shoving it aside and opening the second. The third made him shake his head and the fourth… “Get the team together in the ready room for a briefing. Wheels up in one hour.”

The briefing was short and the plane ride long. Hotch and Reid both slept through it after discussing the most important details of their case with the team, Reid with his head on Hotch’s shoulder. They both downed another cup of coffee just before the plane landed, courtesy of Morgan urging it on them. He was still on limited duty due to his leg, but was prepared to help out however he could. They approached the station with Reid looking more nervous than usual.

“Okay, so there are three therians inside, all of them betas,” Reid told Hotch, “As a powerful Alpha it’s going to irk you if they don’t show respect and-“

“Please,” Hotch huffed, “I’ve been dealing with the therian unit at Quantico for nearly a month. I can handle this.”

They walked in and Reid tilted his head to show obedience while stepping close to Hotch to show that he only bared his stomach for one Alpha. Hotch put a hand on the small of his back but dropped it quickly after, striding up to the Chief who was approaching them to welcome them to their station.

“Agent Hotchner, I presume?” He asked, putting his hand out.

“Yes, and this is Dr. Reid and special agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, and Jareau. Morgan will be staying at the station throughout the case for obvious reasons. You have our space set up?”

“Special Analyst Garcia was very specific, especially in her… coffee requests,” The man replied.

“We’re just coming off a full moon,” Hotch replied, “But I assure you we’ve got it together or we wouldn’t be here.”

“Oh?” The man asked, glancing at them curiously, “I didn’t notice.”

“Notice what?” Hotch asked, confused by his sideways glance.

“Normally therians come in here and show their bellies,” The man replied, “Or at least bare their neck in a dramatic way, but only he did that so…”

The chief waved at Reid who smiled softly, “It’s a common misconception that _all_ therians behave in a submissive fashion when entering another therians territory, but since Hotch is an extremely powerful alpha he’s more likely to ignore other therians than interact with them. As his gamma I’m only required to show my neck where my station would normally require me to show my belly.”

“Right,” The guy acknowledged, clearly not sure what Reid meant, “Well we’ve got you set up over here.”

Hotch followed the man to the office that had been laid out for him and Reid started setting up maps while Hotch did his best not to eye up the coffee carafe. He turned to the group and braced himself for the case.

“Okay, so we’ve got a rapist on the loose who targets women in upper class neighbourhoods, the question is, did he start there? I’ve got Garcia looking or similar MO’s on victims in other class ranges and-”

“Why?” The chief asked, “Who cares about them?”

Hotch blinked, “Sorry?”

“Who cares about them? We’ve got targets out there _right now_ , so who cares if he went after a few hobos first.”

Hotch glanced at Reid whose eyes narrowed before he turned back to the board.

“Knowing his previous victim choice will lead us to him,” Hotch replied, “It tells us where he started out as a person as well as a rapist.”

The man huffed and turned to walk away, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Morgan shifted and glanced up, “If we check out a victim will you two be able to place the scent?”

“Possibly,” Hotch replied, “But since he’s on the case it wouldn’t be decent evidence.”

“You really think it’s him?” JJ asked.

“Possibly,” Reid replied, “Or he’s just questioning our methods and happens to be pretty prejudiced against homeless people.”

“Its more that he specified hobos that makes me curious,” Hotch replied, “I only said different classes.”

They moved quickly through the case, locating the previous victims and working through backlog of other crimes in the area. They quickly exhonerated the chief of police, but Hotch had Garcia keep tabs on him for the future. The rapist turned out to be a man living rough in a broken down house with no power or water.

Hotch returned to the station to make his final reports and pick up the rest of his team. He came into the station with his mind on the return flight and taking Reid fast and hard against the walls of the plane… even though he knew he wasn’t going to actually be able to do that. Just the thought was fun, and he was planning on sharing it with Reid while they flirted a bit on the ride home.

Hotch was halfway across the station when a man and a woman stood up and blocked his path. He stopped and stared at them, narrowing his eyes. They were two of the therian betas who worked at the station.

“Something I can help you with?” Hotch asked.

“Your gamma is an arrogant little shit,” The one on the left snarled.

“Yes, he is,” Hotch agreed, “For good reason. He’s a genius and highly successful in his field. Anything else?”

“ _You’re_ pretty damn arrogant, too.”

“Alpha. Powerful. Also successful. Your point _betas_?”

“It’s guys like you who give therians a bad name,” left-guy snarled again. The beta on the right gave his buddy a worried look.

“Interesting theory,” Hotch decided, and pushed between them to continue on to where Reid and Morgan were sitting in the room. He strode up to Reid and nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent to stabalize his growing anger. “They’re pissing me off.”

“I’m going to ride you when we get home,” Reid purred, unfortunately loud enough for Morgan to hear.

“Ew,” Morgan decided.

The two betas came in after them, and the third joined them. Two of them looked anxious but Angry Beta was at it again, with a head full of steam.

“You’re a _made_ therian,” He snarled, “Your power is artificial.”

“Another interesting theory,” Hotch replied coolly.

“Your pack’s got a _human_ in it.”

“You work with too many humans to be prejudice,” Hotch decided.

“I’m also one hell of a human,” Morgan replied.

“As I mentioned with Reid and myself, he’s highly successful in his field,” Hotch stated, “He’s also quite attractive to women.”

“So you’re going to breed him with one of your gammas?!” Angry Beta asked, gesturing to his fellow betas, “See what I mean?”

“Frank,” one of the other betas sighed, “Let it go, man. It’s not your pack.”

“Do you even have a pack?” Hotch asked.

The man flushed and Hotch nodded his understanding while Reid chimed in.

“He was kicked out,” Reid stated, “Weren’t you?”

“How the hell did…?” Frank turned to his fellow officers, “Did you tell them?!”

“No,” Both echoed, looking surprised.

“We’re profilers,” Reid supplied, “I figured it out on my own. Hotch? We’re ready here.”

“Good, let’s go,” Hotch decided, placing a possessive hand on Reid’s lower back.

Frank blocked their path and his two friends stared at him anxiously, giving Hotch a panicked look. Their eyes were begging for help and Hotch had a sick feeling in his gut. He glanced at Reid and saw the same concern reflected there.

Hotch stepped forward with narrowed eyes, “How did you lose your pack?”

“Fuck you!” Frank snarled.

“He slept with the Alphas mate,” one of the betas supplied. Hotch glanced at his tag and registered his name as Todd.

“That seems a bit foolish,” Hotch replied, and then waved at Reid, “He’s off limits.”

“I’m only into women,” Frank replied, shifting from foot to foot, “And there were extenuating circumstances.”

“How so?” Hotch asked.

“I didn’t know she was mated to him! She was using perfume to hide her scent and they’d only just mated. I was away and came back to find her in my apartment looking to get laid.”

“It was a bum rap,” Todd admitted, and Hotch could see the pleading look back in his eyes.

“Okay,” Hotch replied, “I’ll arrange for a transfer to a precinct in my area and-“

“You think I want a _hand out_?” Franks snarled, hands clenched in fists as rage flashed across his face.

“Aaron…” Reid spoke softly, but Hotch wasn’t about to look away. The man was spoiling for a fight, but that didn’t make much sense. Unless…

Hotch undid his tie and passed it to Reid, unbuttoning his shirt and stripping it off. The other two betas quickly shut the door while Franks unbuttoned his own shirt and passed it to Todd. Shoes, socks, and pants were next, leaving both men standing in the middle of an office in the police station in boxers and undershirts. The window between both rooms had blinds, but they were open. No one made an attempt to shut it them. They’d know what was going down soon enough. Reid shifted around to grip Morgan’s chair and drag it backwards across the room to the wall. He placed himself squarely in front of it but when Morgan tried to speak he reached back and gave him a sharp slap on his arm to silence him.

Hotch pulled out his anthropomorphic side, shifting into the eight foot tall creature that snarled inside of him. Seven feet of angry were-leopard stood before Hotch, growling and flexing claws that were a lot more formidable than Hotch’s own non-retracting claws.

“Cats,” Hotch growled, “I’m surrounded by cats.”

“They do make up a majority of your pack,” Reid snickered.

“He’ll fit right in,” Hotch replied, and launched himself at the angry beta before him.

Claws dug into Hotch’s shoulders and teeth snapped at his throat. He threw the angry therian across the table, snapping it in half and winding the creature. He didn’t wait for him to get back up. He gripped the therian by the ankle and dragged him towards him, punching his face hard enough to knock him out cold. Then he stood up, threw his head back, and howled his victory to the skies. The betas were stopping other officers from entering, but Hotch transformed back and motioned them aside. They allowed their coworkers in and the chief gave the scene an outraged look.

“What the hell, Agent Hotchner?” He snarled.

“He challenged me,” Hotch stated, accepting the clothes Reid hurriedly held out for him, “He’ll be joining me in Virginia. He’s part of my pack now. I apologize for taking one of your officers.”

“You kidding?” The man asked, giving him a startled glance, “He’s been a wreck for weeks. Keeps fucking up his cases. Honestly, you don’t want him. He’s headed for a suspension and a psych eval.”

“Not anymore,” Hotch replied firmly, “Morgan, stay here with him. Get him packed and transferred. Don’t take any crap from him.”

“Yes, alpha,” Morgan replied with a nod.

“Reid, with me.”

“Yes, alpha.”

They headed back outside and left in the SUV, Hotch’s hand moving possessively over Reid’s thigh as he drove them to the airport. Reid bit his lip and struggled with the desire Hotch was igniting in him, but the man was driving him wild. He gripped the oh-shit-bar beside his head and began to pant as Hotch continued to tease him.

“You okay?” Rossi asked from the back seat.

“F-fine,” Reid croaked.

“You two need to be alone?” JJ asked.

“Yes please,” Reid gasped.

“Okay,” Rossi chuckled, “We’ll give you a bit of privacy after take-off so you can get your furry little-“

“Rossi!” JJ laughed.

“What? It’s obviously a therian thing.”

“I think it’s a hormone thing,” Prentiss replied with a giggle.

“I think it’s both,” JJ replied.

“We’re gonna join the mile high club,” Reid giggled, slightly hysterical for a moment.

“Been there,” Rossi muttered.

“Done that,” JJ agreed.

“Uh huh,” Prentiss added.

“Are we the only two who haven’t?” Reid asked, glancing at Hotch. He was smirking a bit, “Oh, really? _Really?_ ”

“Beth travelled for business and…”

“Do I get any firsts with you?”

“First with fur,” Hotch smirked.

“Oh yeah,” Reid grinned.

“Ew, really?” JJ asked.

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Reid snickered.

“Don’t wolves have knots?” Prentiss asked in horror.

Reid moaned and squirmed in his seat and Hotch gripped his thigh tighter, “Soon, baby. Soon.”

“Fuck, you threw him through a table, Aaron. _Through a table._ ”

“That does it for you?” Hotch grinned, pushing the car a bit faster.

“Alpha anything does it for me.”

“Hopefully only _this_ alpha,” Hotch growled, digging his nails into Reid’s thigh. Reid whimpered and tossed his head, writhing in the seat and gasping for breath.

“Damn,” Prentiss breathed.

“Okay, I’m not comfortable with this, you guys need to calm down,” JJ insisted.

Hotch pulled his hand away and Reid whimpered again, taking a few steadying breaths. They made it to the airport, through security, and onto the plane with Reid’s feet tapping anxiously the entire way. Hotch on the other hand was calm and reserved; he knew what he was going to get and he knew when he was going to get it.

They boarded the plane and Hotch sat across from him during take off, staring him down and leering as he squirmed and whined in discomfort. By the time it was safe to move about the plane Reid was a whimpering mess, his face flushed and his temples damp while he let out soft, pleading whines.

“Wow, go get him taken care of,” JJ stated, giving Reid a worried look, “Before he needs medical attention.”

Hotch stood up, “Come on.”

Reid scrambled, nearly fell twice on the way to the bathroom, anad finally made it all the way in the door that Hotch was holding open for him. Hotch pulled him in, mouth latching onto Reid’s as he pushed it shut and locked the door. Reid practically climbed him so Hotch leaned back and let the hungry young therian devour his mouth. He was enjoying touching his slender lover’s body. Reid pulled back suddenly, leaving Hotch bereft, and began stripping off his clothes.

“Hey, that’s not how this works,” Hotch chuckled, “Just drop your flies.”

“Then how will you fuck me?” Reid squeaked.

“I… I’m not fucking you, I’m tossing you off,” Hotch shook his head in amusement.

Reid looked devastated, “But… But…”

“Reid, there’s barely enough room and I’m not taking you for the first time in a _bathroom_.”

“It’s not technically the first time.”

“First time with skin,” Hotch replied, “Come here.”

Hotch pulled him in and shoved his hand down Reid’s pants. The younger therian’s protests died on his lips and he began to pant and croon as his head fell back against the wall. Hotch leaned against him, rubbing his cock against Reid’s hip as he pushed his trousers down further.

“I’m going to come all over you and rub it along that pretty belly of yours,” Hotch growled.

“Aaron,” Reid groaned, “Alpha. Yes… _oh_ yeah.”

Hotch smiled against Reid’s neck as he kissed him from shoulder to ear. He nibbled his earlobe and caressed his hip. When Reid’s sounds became more excited he thrust his cock firmly against his soft belly. Reid’s legs began to shake and Hotch growled low as he felt his cock swell in his hand. A moment later Reid was pulsing, hot seed spilling into his alpha’s hands as Hotch breathed in the scent of his mate’s essence.

“Mine,” Hotch growled, and let himself go, pressing against Reid’s body as he spilled himself on his little coyote’s belly. He rubbed the mixture of their come all over Reid’s chest and belly until it dried, leaving Reid to stare down at his stomach in awe.

“Oh, Aaron,” Reid breathed, “It smells like us.”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, kissing him softly, “I love it when you smell like my come.”

“Beloved,” Reid breathed, “My alpha. My everything.”


	14. Chapter 14

Check the tags. There's a plural relationship headed this way. Morgan and two others, to be announced. ;) 

 

Reid had made the arrangements for Frank’s housing. It turned out his first name was Bartholomew and he preferred Mew to Bart. He’d gotten mocked for it but was firm about it anyway; apparently because of some show called the Simpsons that he was shocked and thrilled Reid had never watched. He was eager to be a part of the pack though, now that he’d put his hostility aside. As soon as Mew had gotten to Virginia with Morgan he’d contacted Hotch and properly apologized for the things he’d said. Hotch calmly accepted the apology, but wasn’t prepared for the man’s change in scent. When he showed up to mark him as pack with Reid, Mew had become a gamma. However, he seemed calm about it, soothed even, so Hotch didn’t make a big deal of it. He spent some time licking at the man’s neck as they sat close on the couch and spoke softly together. Mew spilled his guts to Reid more than Hotch, but it was obvious that he was talking to Reid in an almost… parental way? Hotch was confused but kept it aside until after they’d left his tiny apartment.

“What was that all about?” Hotch asked.

“What?” Reid wondered, buckling in and settling back with a sigh.

“Why was he so focused on you?” Hotch wondered, “He was clearly clinging to me physically, but he was directing every word to you.”

“It’s pretty normal for alpha’s mates to be the sort of… pack parent. Frankly it’s more Sarah whose the mother hen, but Franks- er, Mew- hasn’t met her yet.”

“Are you okay with his behaviour around you?”

“Sure,” Reid shrugged, “I’m well aware that as your mate I’m going to have duties I’m not normally comfortable with. I’m just glad you were a physical barrier. You’re much more touchy feely with pack than I am, and you know how I’m not into that.”

Hotch nodded, “I think that’s why I instinctively become more physical with pack members. I’m protecting you from your anxiety.”

“Are you okay with it?” Reid asked.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, “I get a kind of possessive rush out of putting my hands all over them even though I’ve no interest in sex with them.”

“That’s normal,” Reid assured him, “Even alphas who don’t take sexual rights with their pack tend to be very physical with them. It’s just that their mates usual are, too. I’m kinda the oddball in this case. I try to smile a lot to compensate for it, not to mention I hide behind you so they know touching me is off limits.”

“Mm,” Hotch nodded, “I noticed you ducking behind me a lot.”

“I can’t help it,” Reid blushed, “It feels so good to have an alpha.”

Hotch rubbed Reid’s thigh at the red light, “That’s just fine by me, my little bottlebrush.”

Reid grumbled about the nickname, but didn’t protest the hand stroking his thigh. When Hotch got them home they went into the apartment and were immediately bowled over by an overeager Jack, who was excited that they’d not had a case that day. He was babbling about his schoolwork as he dragged them both into the living room. Reid sat down with Jack in his lap and held him tightly while he talked about everything on his sweet little mind.

Hotch was just finishing tucking Jack into bed when he heard someone rapping at the door. Reid’s hushed voice reached his ears and then the sound of urgent shushing. Hotch tensed, sped things up with Jack, and hurried out into the living room. Morgan was there looking more than a bit distressed. He was sitting on their couch rubbing his knuckles anxiously.

“What happened?” Hotch asked, sitting in his chair and leaning forward.

“I’m… ah… not really sure,” Morgan replied anxiously, and then clammed up and started giving Spencer anxious glances.

“He came in and asked me how many females we had in our pack,” Reid replied softly, “He smells like sex, but he’s showered so I can only get the fading scents.”

“I think I’ve messed up big time,” Morgan replied, rubbing at his face, “You’re not going to want me in your pack anymore, Hotch. Franks was right. Humans don’t belong.”

“How so?” Hotch replied, “Spencer is here with me, that’s the worst you could do sexually since I don’t share him. So what could have happened?”

“Someone came into my home,” Morgan replied softly, “Right in through the window. I’m not even sure she was _our_ pack. I can’t _tell_. I don’t have your noses.”

“You’ve met our packmates,” Hotch reminded him, “You’d have recognized something about her. If it was dark maybe-“

“It wasn’t dark,” Morgan cut him off anxiously, “She was… that partway thing. Not fully an animal- I mean a therian- I mean… fuck.”

“Furry. Kinky,” Reid replied with a tight lipped smile, “We haven’t even tried that yet.”

“We have two females in our pack so far,” Hotch replied, “You’ve met them both, though only fully turned. Morgan, I have to ask; were you-“

“Trust me, it was consensual,” Morgan huffed, “I just have no idea who it was. Something about her was just… _wild_.”

“Therians usually are,” Reid smiled softly, “It’s not uncommon for gammas to lure in betas, but sometimes betas lure in other betas or gammas. It’s rare, but it happens. I doubt anything you’ve done is inherently wrong by pack protocol. Was something else a problem for you? Did she hurt you? Threaten us?”

“No, nothing,” Morgan replied, “I just can’t believe I let someone into my bed who crawled into my window! I don’t even know her! She left before I could… I’m freaking out here.”

“Did you use protection?” Reid asked.

“No,” Morgan groaned, rubbing at his face, “I’ve never, in my _life_ , not used protection. Never. What the hell was it about her that had me losing my head?”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “What was her pattern?”

“Stripes,” Morgan replied, “And small ears like cat, maybe?”

“Sarah?” Reid’s face scrunched up, “It can’t be. Doesn’t fit her profile. She’s terrified and hasn’t figured out her sexuality yet.”

“Must not be her,” Hotch replied, shaking his head, “She’d never climb into someone’s bedroom and seduce them.”

“So that means this _was_ a stranger,” Morgan replied, “I just had a one night stand with a strange therian. Great.”

“She must be a gamma, lured in by Morgan’s status with us,” Reid theorized, “He smells like Hotch so she came crawling in for a pack invite only to pick up on your anxiety and flee afterwards. She probably thinks she’s done something wrong.”

“At least there aren’t any STD’s you could catch,” Hotch comforted, “Therians are immune since the virus we have overwhelms our immune systems.”

“Yeah, but what if she’s _pregnant_?” Morgan asked.

“Then she’ll be back,” Reid replied, “Pack is everything to us. A therian wouldn’t leave you uninformed at the very least.”

“Fine, but what the hell am I going to do if this happens again?” Morgan asked sharply.

“Keep condoms on hand,” Reid replied with a shrug, “Accept that you’re gorgeous?”

Morgan snorted and shook his head in amusement, “Now that… I knew.”

“I’d like to spend some time close to you physically,” Hotch stated, “Would that be alright with you? I know your instincts aren’t the same as mine.”

“You know what?” Morgan nodded, “I could use a cuddle. Come at me, bro.”

Hotch smirked and moved to the couch, pulling Morgan in. Reid smiled at them both and stood up, excusing himself as Hotch rubbed his chin along the top of Morgan’s head. Reid called their pack one by one, asking if any of them knew of a striped, female therian who was interested in joining their pack, or in Morgan in particular. Each mentioned a few interested betas, but no curious gammas and none that fit that description. When he spoke with Sarah she squeaked in alarm and told him that she had to go. Reid couldn’t get a read on why.

“Sarah is acting strange,” Reid told them, “I’ll ask her to send me a pic of her partial transformation.”

“You said she was too shy,” Morgan replied.

“Well, you _are_ very pretty,” Reid smirked, calling her again, “Hey, Sarah, could I get a picture of your partial- Huh… she hung up again.”

“So it’s her?” Morgan asked.

“I’m thinking so,” Reid frowned, “But why panic now?”

“Why not?” Morgan replied, “I’m freaking out.”

“Yeah, but we treat sex differently than humans do,” Reid replied, “As an unmated pack member she knows she has every right to your body- with your consent, of course- so why freak out?”

“She was… possibly a virgin,” Morgan stated, “Don’t you guy value that?”

“Only in exchange for new pack members,” Reid replied, “Hotch didn’t make me give mine to someone else, so there’s no reason for Sarah to assume that she’d have to give hers to a stranger either.”

“Aww, Hotch popped your cherry?” Morgan crowed, “That’s adorable!”

“With a knot,” Reid replied, still staring at his phone.

“Less adorable and slightly terrifying,” Morgan frowned.

“You think that’s bad?” Reid replied, “Male cats have barbs.”

“No!” Hotch gave him a horrified look.

“They’re not sharp anymore,” Reid replied, glancing up, “Evolution. They’re more like… ribbed for her pleasure.”

“Oh,” Hotch considered, “That’s not so bad.”

“So maybe Sarah is disappointed,” Morgan huffed.

“Doubt it,” Hotch replied, “She has no other experience to compare you to.”

Hotch’s phone went off and he answered it in a hurry once he saw the name. By the time he hung up Reid had snatched up his go bag and was helping Morgan stuff a spare bag with a few essentials.

“He can wear my clothes,” Hotch snapped, “Hurry up. It’s bad.”

“What is it?” Morgan asked, accepting a few handfuls of sweats, trousers, and shirts and stuffing them into the bag Reid had given him.

“Spencer, get someone over here to watch Jack,” Hotch ordered, “I’ll grab the neighbour until they arrive.”

“On it,” Reid replied, pulling out his phone and searching through their pack list. Jessica was out of town since they supposedly had a few days off.

Morgan started down to Hotch’s car since his leg slowed him down. By the time he got there Hotch and Reid had caught up and they all climbed into the car together. They drove to the airport where Hotch helped Morgan onto the plane while Reid scrambled with their bags. When they were all on Garcia pulled out her laptop and started to bring them up to speed.

“So what we have here is a rescue,” Garcia told them, “The FBI’s therian team was on a case in Lahaska when they went missing. They were pursuing a man whose son was born human despite having two therianthrope parents. He was a scientist in the community, but he lost his career when they found out he was trying to find a way to make it possible to _create_ therians without biting and the risk associated with the initial change. He went off the grid for a couple of years and then his wife showed up at a police station covered in blood and begging the police to hide their son. She died on the way to the hospital. At autopsy it was determined that she died from complications of the therian virus, but since she’d been born a therian the sudden complication was confusing to the M.E.”

“That happens?” Hotch frowned.

“It’s extremely rare,” Reid chimed in, eyebrows furrowed, “There are times when a bitten therian will suddenly fall ill and die years later from delayed complications, but that’s not something a born therian should ever go through. It’s just not possible.”

“What about the son?” Hotch asked.

“He’s fine,” Garcia replied, “Staying with his aunt until they can find his father. That’s the next part of the situation. While they were looking for daddy dearest they found bodies. Lots of bodies. Lots of _mutilated_ bodies.”

Garcia rotated the top half of her laptop to show them a few quick slides and their eyes widened.

“They’re half turned!” Prentiss gasped.

“They’re not mutilated they’re mutants,” Reid murmured.

“Isn’t that a bit racist?” Morgan frowned.

“That was kind of the whole point of X-Men,” Reid replied, leaning forward to squint at the screen where a woman was sporting the upper half of a wolf jaw. She had apparently died chewing the bottom half of her face off, probably due to the pain.

“The Island of Dr. Moreau comes to mind,” Rossi mused.

“That was based off of a true story,” Reid replied.

“Nuh-uh,” Garcia argued, eyes wide.

“Failed government experiment,” Reid replied, “During the Holocaust. There were hundreds of them, but that one got pushed into science fiction rather than covered up or related as fact.”

“Did you just quote a conspiracy theory at us?” Prentiss chuckled.

“No, it’s true,” Reid insisted, “I had family there. My grandfather was Jewish.”

“Guys? Focus?” Hotch scolded, “So the Therianthrope team was called in to track him down and went missing when?”

“Two hours ago,” Garcia stated, “They were in the middle of a call when their vehicle lost control and the call ended. The LEO’s sent out someone to investigate and discovered someone had laid down a strip to pop their tires. The SUV’s were empty and are still being processed. No signs of a struggle.”

“How did they subdue three therians without a struggle?” Reid asked.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Hotch replied.

XXX

Derek gasped, back arching as a full figured body rode him slowly, soft fur teasing his thighs while a tail wrapped around his nuts until he was gasping as he tried to hold himself back. He worked her clit hard with his thumb while fondling a tit with the other hand, desperate to get the soft creature above him to come. She was trembling, her body hot and wet around his aching shaft. When she threw her head back her satin hair flowed around her shoulders. He couldn’t resist reaching up to touch it, moaning at the silken texture. He gave it a little tug and she mewed prettily. Then she was crying out on top of him, hips snapping as she rode her climax through and Derek let himself go with a shaky gasp. He gripped her plush hips and ground up into her as he spilled himself in her body.

Morgan awoke with a gasp, his cock aching in his trousers. They were still on the plane and Reid was studying him silently from the seat across from him, one finger pressed across his lips. Morgan rubbed at his face and grumbled irritably.

“What you looking at, pretty boy?”

“Hm,” Reid replied, but didn’t elaborate.

Hotch sat down beside Reid and gave Morgan a startled look, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Morgan grumbled, “Just a dream.”

“An _interesting_ one,” Reid replied, smirking behind his fingers.

“Oh, you got comments?” Morgan snapped.

“Stop it, both of you,” Hotch replied, “Are you good, Morgan?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“I can’t help it,” Reid replied, “It’s instinct. He’s pack. I can smell his need.”

“So can I,” Hotch huffed, “He’ll survive.”

“I’m not exactly hard up for it, Spence. Remember mystery lady?”

“Mm, possibly Sarah,” Reid mused, “Was she plump?”

“Only on the bottom,” Morgan leered, “But that’s where it counts.”

“Fits Sarah,” Reid replied, “She’s pear shaped.”

“Why are you so focused on this?” Hotch asked, “We have a case ahead of us, one involving people we know.”

“It’s bothering me, is all,” Reid replied, “Her actions don’t make sense. If she were a stranger I’d say it made sense, so maybe it isn’t Sarah? I don’t know.”

“All I know is I’m officially into fur,” Morgan replied, putting his head back with a sigh.

“Hm,” Hotch replied, his tone unconvinced.

“Really?” Morgan asked, “You haven’t had his furry backside partway yet?”

Hotch glanced up, “Not now.”

“Just tell me why?” Morgan asked.

“Not _now_ ,” Hotch growled.

“So tell _me_ why,” Reid insisted softly, throwing him a hurt look.

Hotch sighed, gave Morgan an accusing glare, and glanced over at Reid.

“When we were… during the full moon… it was all instinct. Now I’m a bit… uncomfortable with it. I’m not an animal and neither are you, but… it feels wrong.”

“You won’t say that when his tail is tickling your balls,” Morgan grinned, laying his head back and putting his headphones back in.

Reid smirked and Hotch gave him an accusing glare as well.

“What?” Reid asked, “It’s not _that_ short. I can reach them.”

“Hm.”


	15. Chapter 15

The lights hit a split second before the tires were taken out. Hotch was blinded, and judging by the terrified shouts and panicked flailing around him he wasn’t the only one. His nose was his only defense and it focused instinctively on one thing and one thing only. His mate. Reid, whose scent was vanishing into the desert.

_He got away._

Pain.

Hotch tore his eyes open to find the room swimming and far too bright. He blinked and took steady breaths until he could focus his eyes. Morgan was to his left, naked and strapped down to a table. To his right lay JJ in the same state, but conscious. Hotch’s eyes wouldn’t focus further, but he could vaguely see other tables and people.

“He-hello?” Hotch called out, pulling at the restraints, “Dr. Smith?”

“Ah, awake, are you?” A man’s voice cooed softly.

“Why are you doing this, Dr. Smith?” Hotch asked, “Why mutate innocent people? Why kidnap FBI agents?”

“Obviously yours represent the best of the best,” The man replied, answering the second question first. Hotch’s bleary eyes saw him moving along his periphery and followed him, “Well, I thought you would, but your team mates are surprisingly unhealthy for people who are supposed to pass rigorous physicals. This one’s barely alive.”

Hotch heard Rossi groan and flailed on the table, “Leave him alone! Use me!”

“I don’t need therians,” Dr. Smith replied, “I’m _making_ therians.”

“Why?” Hotch asked when the silence that followed became too long and his vision still wasn’t clearing up.

“Trying to keep me monologuing?” Dr. Smith chuckled, “You’re wasting your time, Agent Hotchner. I’ve no need to tell you anything and your vision isn’t going to clear with time. You’re being steadily medicated, with what I won’t tell you.”

Hotch twisted about as much he could, but he couldn’t see the delivery method. He did feel a presence at his arm now that his mind was focusing a bit more, but it could have been anything and nothing. It was entirely possible that he was imagining it since an IV was the most common delivery system for constant medication. With a man like Smith, he might not be using the typical methods.

“What are you going to do to them?” Hotch asked, carefully not asking about himself. He was trying to look frightened and pretending to tear up so he could have an excuse to sniffle. That let him know that Reid’s scent was indeed faded. He wasn’t in the room and Hotch was with other humans, so it was unlikely he’d separated therians from humans.

“Who are you sniffing for?” The man asked, “Another therian? I hadn’t known so many were in the FBI, but I find it unlikely that a human got away. A therian shouldn’t have even been able to, and yet _someone_ did.”

“He’s my alpha will destroy you.”

“Lies,” Smith laughed, “You forget I’m therian. _You_ are the alpha.”

“I’m a _made_ alpha,” Hotch replied, “I bow down to a born one. Is that so hard for you to comprehend?”

“It would be if I were one of the prejudiced idiots who I brought in here earlier,” The man replied, stepping into Hotch’s field of vision for the first time, “How annoying that you have brought me so few humans. Now that my picture is everywhere it’s harder for me to collect people who aren’t _looking_ for me, and of course they’re sending all the therians after me!”

“Why do this?” Hotch asked, “Why not just bite people?”

“And kill 78%?” The man clicked his tongue as he walked away.

“Wait,” Hotch argued, “What are you going to do to them?”

“Oh, Agent Hotchner. You already know.”

XXX

Reid moved through the field, following his alpha and mate’s scent. He knew they were in danger, but he had to move slowly. Bear traps and small homemade pressure sensitive bombs had been littered everywhere. He’d been lucky. A squirrel had set one off before he’d gotten into the amateur mine field, saving Reid’s limb and possibly his life. Now he was making his way towards the shed that Garcia had isolated based on the heavy use of electric in the area. The first one they’d investigated had been a pot farm. The second a false lead, possibly an intentional one put on by Smith, but the third… The third had separated Reid from his mate, and he wasn’t about to let that last.

Reid’s slender lupine form slid between fence posts and under tufts of grass. He followed the steps of mice and voles, light as a feather and as smooth as a lazy river. He bent with the wind and paused at the calls of birds. When he finally reached the large shed he sniffed around until he found a safe entrance. It was a torn board that Reid partially transformed to rip out with his clawed hands. He shrunk back down to his coyote form and slipped into the building. He sniffed until he found the trap door that led down into the laboratory below, avoiding trip wires as he went. When he was nearly there, when Aaron’s scent was high in his nose, he made one mistake. Just one.

It was the worst mistake he could have made.

XXX

Hotch heard the alarm go off, quickly followed by the sound of several loud twangs, and the scream of a therian in pain. Smith chuckled and stood up, heading for the hallway.

“Your mate has arrived, Agent Hotchner.”

“Spence?!” Hotch called out, forgetting his calm and collected persona. He’d lost Haley. He couldn’t lose Spencer, too!

Smith dragged a whining, whimpering, bleeding Reid into the room, something red sticking out of his body. He lifted him up onto a table and dropped him down, letting the pain lance through him to bring out screams of agony. Hotch roared in outrage, tugging on his bonds, as his beautiful lover was tortured before his eyes.

“Now, now,” Smith huffed, “This doesn’t have to be the end. He made it all the way here and I’m a competent doctor, even if medical isn’t my field. I can save him for you. All you have to do is secure the cooperation of two members of your team.”

“Who?”

“You’re the profiler, you tell me,” The man replied, “Who would make the most docile therians? The women are my first thoughts, but women aren’t necessarily _tame_ , are they? My ex-wife proved that point.”

“They’re FBI agents, none of them are docile,” Hotch snarled.

“No, but I’m not interested in ending up with another alpha. So, who will be a beta? Hm?”

“None of them!” Hotch snapped.

Smith sighed, and pulled out one of the arrows from Reid’s side with his therian strength. Reid screamed in agony, thrashing on the table and Hotch roared in outrage. His arms strained against his bonds as the shrieks of his mate pierced his ears. He should have been halfway transformed but it wasn’t happening. He was helpless.

“Do you feel that, Agent Hotchner?” Smith asked, “The drugs I’ve given you suppress the virus. Like my son, you are weak and unable to protect yourself. He’s been bullied to the point of attempting to take his own life numerous times. All I want is to give him the ability to protect himself. And what of illness, hm? How many loved ones have you buried, Agent? Surely you understand?”

“He’ll bleed to death,” Hotch gasped.

“Unlikely,” Smith replied, “He is healing already, but I might just kill him if you continue to enrage me. Who is the beta?”

“Morgan.”

“Lies,” Smith ripped out another arrow and Spencer choked on blood that poured out of his mouth.

“Rossi!”

“More lies,” Smith ripped out another and Reid whined pitifully.

“If you already know then why make me say?!” Hotch raged, “Help him! Help him!”

“Why should I? You’ve done nothing for me.”

“Help him, please!” Hotch screamed, “I can’t lose anyone else!”

Smith stilled, glancing up in surprise, “Who? Who have you lost?”

“My wife,” Hotch sobbed, “My wife. She died while I listened on the phone and I couldn’t do _anything!_ I was helpless to protect her. I’m begging you, Doctor Smith, don’t take my mate from me! Don’t hurt my team!”

Smith was silent a moment, and then he stepped away and hurried to the nearest table. Hotch’s eyes were bleary still, but he could see that the man’s motions were careful now. He was cleaning up Reid’s injuries. Hotch thought he saw an injection go into his neck, but he couldn’t be certain. Then the man came closer and Hotch felt a prick in his neck.

“Don’t you worry, Agent Hotchner,” Smith told him, “I’ll help your team, too.”


	16. Chapter 16

Hotch was untied when he came around, his arms free to move even if his head was heavy. He staggered upright and steadied himself against the table. Smith walked towards him, his body seeming to sway in Hotch’s distorted vision.

“Where?” Hotch grunted.

“Your mate is fine,” Smith soothed, “I’ve got him chained up so he can’t cause us any problems. I’ve set everything up, Agent Hotchner. You’re going to be a hero.”

“Hero?” Hotch slurred.

“You see here…?” Smith pulled Hotch across the room to where a set of vials was lined up, “You will become clear headed in a moment. When you do these vials will be sitting here. You will inject one into each of your people. If you do not… they will die.”

“Wh-what?” Hotch asked.

“They’ve been poisoned, Agent Hotchner,” Dr. Smith replied, “These are the cures.”

“What? No,” Hotch blinked around himelf, the room starting to come more into focus.

“You’ll be their hero,” Smith insisted, “Once you’ve saved them go find your pretty mate. He’s quite distraught but otherwise healing well.”

Hotch swallowed down bile, fighting the pain and nausea that was overwhelming him. He made it to a sink and splashed water on his face before turning towards the row of beds. Each of his team mates excluding Reid were laid out on a table, completely naked with an IV in each arm. Hotch grabbed the first vial and staggered towards them. His mind twisted and wrenched inside of his head, trying to tell him _something_ without Hotch being able to fully comprehend.

Hotch fumbled the vials, stuffing them onto the IV lines in no apparent order. He was disoriented and afraid for his team, knowing that the man may well have infected them. It was only when another team of officers took him down and began talking sense into him that Hotch realized that he was the one poisoning his team.

XXX

“Well, Agent Hotchner,” The doctor stated cheerfully as she moved a light in front of his eyes, “It appears the drugs have left your system. Your last blood test was clean and your eyes are fully responsive. Any disorienting thoughts?”

“No, none,” Hotch replied.

“I’d like to see you transform partially, please.”

Hotch stood on steady legs. The hospital gown meant he didn’t have to strip first, so there was that. He took a breath and let his body slide through the bone-popping transformation until he stood before her a foot and a half taller and completely in control of his body.

“Excellent,” She nodded, marking his chart, “I’m going to send in the discharge nurse. You’re recommended to follow up for a psych eval and of course you’ll need some time off, so I’m including all of that in your paperwork.”

“Thank you,” Hotch replied, “The rest of my team is still here?”

“Most have been discharged already, but I was told to inform you of your mate’s room number. It’s 324. He’s out of surgery but wasn’t awake last time his doctor checked in with me.”

“Thank you,” Hotch replied. What she didn’t say was that the ones who _hadn’t_ been discharged were going to be staying for a long time. Hotch wasn’t even informed as to who that was. Officially Rossi was running the team, so he knew that he at least was on his feet.

He changed while he waited, signed off on his release, and headed straight upstairs to the third floor to find Reid sitting in his bed looking distraught. When Hotch came in he gave up on poking at some jello and his eyes flashed with excitement and relief.

“Aaron! They told me you were recovering, but-“

“You didn’t wait for back-up,” Hotch spat out, rage pouring out of him in waves.

“What?”

“You didn’t wait for back-up. You barely even called it in. You just took off and came after us on your own.”

“You were being held hostage by a therianthrope. You’re my mate. You’re-“

“You’re my _world_ , Spencer!” Hotch snapped, “And you were nearly killed right before my eyes! Not to mention that your efforts were all for _nothing_.”

“Aaron, I…” Spencer’s eyes were filling up with tears, his breath coming in short pants as he strained his injured lungs.

“No. Don’t say anything. Not until I’ve calmed down. You’re suspended. We’ll review your case when we return to DC.”

“Aa-Aaron,” Reid whimpered.

He turned and left, pivoting on his heals and hurrying down the hall while restraining the claws that wanted to come out and slash at the walls and his own self out of pure, undiluted rage.

Hotch called Strauss to demand access to the rest of his team, but she cut him off at the pass. He was to return to Quantico as soon as he was able to travel and that was final. He was to have _no_ contact with his team until they could verify if he was a source of trauma for them. Hotch realized she was right. He’d essentially assaulted them.

Hotch rented a car and drove home alone, leaving Spencer in the capable hands of the doctors in Pennsylvania. He needed the silence, the space, and the time to think things through. He’d heard a few things and Rossi had dropped hints. Not all the vials had the diluted therianthrope virus in it. Some had saline so the doctor could do a double-blind study of sorts. One had poison. Hotch had no idea what he’d done or to whom, but he knew he’d been used to harm his team and that the mutations thus far had been as deadly as a poison was in the first place. His stomach boiled at the idea of Penelope screaming in pain while her body partially transformed; of Morgan in a therian rage, screaming and tearing his own flesh; of JJ’s pure blue eyes slowly becoming cloudy as her body shut down.

Hotch got home and stepped into his apartment, breathing in Reid and Jack’s scent. He headed straight for Jack’s bedroom, past Liz sleeping on the sofa, and curled up in Jack’s bed with his arms wrapped around his sleeping son. He was lying there for nearly an hour, just letting his disappointment and anger was over him, when Liz came into the room. She crawled into the bed and curled up with him, sharp claws threading through his hair to brush the tangles away.

“Shhh,” She soothed softly, as he took a ragged breath, “Tell me in the morning. Just sleep, alpha. Sleep.”


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer showed up a few hours after Hotch did, which wasn’t at all what should have been happening. Hotch heard him gasping in pain from Jack’s bedroom and hurried out into the living room to find Reid searching his baggage.

“Spencer, what the hell…? Did they release you?”

“No,” Reid weezed, “I left.”

“You can’t just… you’ve got a punctured lung! How did they not commit you!?”

“Snuck out.”

“To search my luggage?” Hotch gaped, “Damn it, Spencer. I’m calling an ambulance.”

“Where’d it go?” Spencer panted.

“Where did what go?” Hotch asked, powering up his mobile and then growling in frustration when it shut down again, “Must have forgotten to plug it in.”

“The vial,” Reid heaved.

Hotch froze and then slowly put the phone down, “How did you…?”

“You trained me,” Reid whispered, looking up at him, “He messed with your head, Aaron. He fed on your deepest fears. Of losing Jack. Of losing me. He assured that you’d get the drugs to someone young and likely to survive the mutation. He never meant to go after our team. He wanted _your son_.”

“The pictures in my wallet,” Hotch breathed, “He knew my name from the door. He knew I had a son and that the mother wasn’t in the later pictures. He found a weakness and exploited it.”

“He tested it on adults. He needed to test it on a child, but with werewolf mutants running around dying everywhere nobody was leaving their kids alone.”

Hotch slumped down on the edge of the coffee table and stared at his hands in disgust.

“Aaron,” Reid put his hand down on Hotch’s knee and squeezed it gently, “Where’s the vial?”

“I waited till after they labelled them. Went in. Switched it. I altered _evidence_ , Spencer. There’s no going back from this now.”

“Aaron,” Reid pulled on his sleeve, “Where is it?”

“Don’t you get it? If Jack had been a therian when Foyet attacked… if he Haley had…”

“If _Foyet_ had been?!” Reid hissed, “You can’t have it both ways, Aaron. Good guys won’t all be therians and bad guys humans, just like it can’t be the other way around. We’re all a mix, and Jack is who he is _supposed_ to be. Don’t let me having changed you make you change him.”

Reid paused to pant for breath, his face ashen and lips turning blue. Hotch stared down at his mate and fought down the bile at what he’d done, how he’d behaved, and how brave Reid had been to come and face his alpha while injured and emotionally devastated.

“The gun safe,” Hotch breathed, “I… I was going to talk to him about it first.”

Reid struggled to stand but toppled down again. Hotch caught him, and scooped him up, laying him down on the couch.

“First I’m calling you an ambulance,” Hotch promised him, catching his hand and bringing it to his lips, “And thank you for stopping me, but don’t ever risk yourself like this again. You mean too much to me.”

Hotch ran his fingers through Reid’s hair while he called the ambulance on the house line, pressing kisses to Reid’s cheeks and nuzzling his barely conscious mate. The paramedics arrived and got Spencer stabilized before carting him off to the hospital. Hotch told Liz what was going on and followed behind. Thanks to their pack status Hotch was refused very little at the hospital, especially when they found out that he’d followed his mate across state lines while severely injured. Hotch bunked down at the hospital, his betas and gammas bringing him what he needed while Jessica took care of Jack.

Jessica also made it a point to bring Jack to the hospital to visit with Reid while he recovered, since she was starting to accept that Reid was her nephews step-father now. It provoked a few intense conversations between Hotch and Jessica, but for the most part she was supportive. She was hurting, and Hotch knew that and strove to reassure her that Haley was never far from his heart or lips. Jack wouldn’t stop hearing about her and seeing her photographs.

It all became a blur of hospital rooms, surgeries, and tense pack piles right up until reality came crashing back when Rossi stepped into the room.

“All right, Aaron,” Rossi nodded to the pack at large, “We need to talk.”


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay guys. It’s taken me ages, and I do apologize for that but… don’t kill me for this chapter’s content. Seriously. No nasty comments to kill my muse’s interest. This goes how Hades wills it.

 

Hotch followed Rossi out of the room and down the hall to a small waiting area where Rossi gestured to him to sit down. Hotch took a deep breath and braced himself, wondering how bad everything was. He wanted to know who was hurt, sick, or dead. He wanted to keep his job. He didn’t want to see the disappointment on Rossi’s face, but he also knew that he was going to be facing it all.

“Are you ready for this conversation?” Rossi asked, sitting across from him.

“Yes.”

Rossi studied him silently for a moment and then shook his head, “No. No, you’re not. However, there’s not going to be a time you are. We’ll just wing it and I’ll stop if I see you getting overwhelmed.”

“What exactly do you think I’m going to-“

“Penelope is a therian now.”

Hotch’s breath caught, “She survived?”

“And thrived,” Rossi nodded, “JJ went through a partial transformation. She survived but is undergoing surgery to correct the damage to her body. They’re worried about what will happen if she tries to have another child.”

Hotch’s eyes slid shut and he nodded mutely.

“You were stopped before anyone was poisoned and the rest of the team that you tried to ‘cure’ only received saline. Strauss and the doctors decided that it’s best to treat this like they did when Spencer bit you. You’ve got the right to claim both of them as pack. I’ll tell you right now that JJ is _not_ okay with how her body’s been altered. She’ll refuse.”

“Okay, and Penelope?”

“She’ll climb you like a tree. Or fly to you. Whichever analogy works best. Answer a question for me?”

“Okay, sure?” Aaron replied, tensing for the next round of hard conversation.

“Is it true therianthropes take the form of the animal that represents them most?”

“Yes, why?”

“Just wondering what her animal form could mean,” Rossi smirked.

“I’m assuming another cat,” Hotch sighed.

Rossi chuckled, “Oh, I think I’ll leave that a surprise.”

Rossi stood up and Hotch stared at him in confusion for a moment.

“Was that everything?” Hotch asked.

“Everything I came to discuss, yes,” Rossi nodded, “Shall I walk you back to your pack, or would you like me to take you to Garcia?”

“Garcia, I think,” HOtch nodded.

“Alright then, let’s take another walk.”

Hotch stood up, heading for the doorway Rossi was standing in front of. He stopped when Rossi didn’t move to let him pass or go through it himself. His eyebrows furrowed and Rossi leaned in to whisper to him.

 

“I won’t be covering for you again, Hotch. I tought you better than that. You have a problem _you come to me_. Got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Hotch replied, squelching the alpha response that demanded he take Rossi down a peg.

“Good,” Rossi nodded, “Morgan’s been itching to see you and Garcia. I’ll let him know where you are after I drop you off with Garcia. It’s her call if she wants him in with her.”

Hotch nodded and Rossi led him to Garcia’s room. She was curled up on a bed wearing a loose hospital gown with a laptop beside her and a pile of bangles on the nightside table.

“Oh! Sir!” Garcia sat up eagerly just as Hotch braced himself. He’d been aggressive post turning, but Garcia just looked like her usual perky self.

“Penelope,” Hotch nodded, “May I come in?”

Garcia smiled excitedly and motioned him forward. He noted that her nails were no longer fake. They were claws, and she had them painted bright pink with little gems on the tips of each.

“You are _not_ going to believe this!” She squealed, and he winced at the pitch of her voice, “Oh, sorry. So I was looking up the meaning behind rat, and it basically describes me to a ‘T’!”

“Rat?” Hotch asked in surprise.

“Yes! From Taro, to Chinese zodiac, to Native American spirit animals- I. Am. A. Rat!”

“That’s… good?” Hotch tried.

“It’s amazing!” Garcia crowed, “Listen to this:

Success

Sharing

Helpful

Ambition

Kindness

Creativity

Expansion

Preparation

Intelligence

Shrewdness

Opportunistic

Resourcefulness!”

“That _is_ you,” Hotch replied, smiling in relief at her enthusiasm.

“I’ve been looking up information about rats for days.”

“I can tell.”

“They won’t let me work cases and I’m bored.”

“Understandable.”

“How is everyone? I haven’t heard much.”

“Neither have I,” Hotch replied, “Morgan would like to join us, would you mind?”

“Oh, um… sure,” Garcia blushed, “There’s just one teeny, tiny issue with him visiting.”

“What’s that?”

“I want to have my way with him six ways from Sunday. Sir, I have never been so horny in my entire _life_ , it’s debilitating. I knew that therians viewed sex differently, but I didn’t know that they- er, we- _felt_ differently! My hand is seriously cramped!”

“I’ll… tell him to keep his distance?” Hotch tried.

“Or maybe use your alpha super powers to convince him I’m just as alluring and desirable as he is?” Garcia suggested, giving him a hopeful smile.

“I don’t think it works that way,” Hotch replied, then recalled Derek’s disastrous hook up just before their case and hesitated in concern, “Actually, now that I’ve seen you’re… mostly alright… for myself, I’d like to do the same with Derek. I’ll bring him in shortly.”

“That’s probably best seeing as how _he’s_ not a therian,” Garcia nodded quickly, “Maybe it will give me time to rub one out again.”

Hotch backed out of the room and shut the door softly behind him, _very_ carefully not listening to what was going on behind the door. His timing was perfect. Morgan was headed towards him with a relieved look on his face. Hotch hurried forward and they embraced tightly, Hotch nuzzling his beta’s head and neck happily.

“I’ve been going nuts,” Morgan told him, stepping back, “I know I haven’t been in your pack for long but I got used to always knowing where you were and what state and… hell, they told me that I had to wait to talk to you until I saw a shrink!”

“They only let me near Spencer because we’re mates and he wasn’t as involved,” Hotch told him, pulling Morgan in for another nuzzle, “Garcia’s turned.”

Morgan pulled back, face going pale, “Is she…?”

“Alive and well. And _very_ cheerful. A bit too cheerful, in fact. She’s a bit… amorous.”

“Wow, okay,” Morgan’s eyes widened, “I know Spencer’s culture allows you to be with anyone you want, but…”

“No, that’s not something I want to do,” Hotch replied, shaking his head, “I did it once for the sake of creating a pack but I’ve no interest in anyone but Spencer.”

“Geez, how’d he take that?” Morgan asked.

Hotch snorted, “He set it up. He was also pretty damn protective of my ‘seed’.”

“So, awkward all around,” Morgan laughed, “So what are you going to do about Penelope?”

“Thankfully she’s not after me,” Hotch replied, giving him a significant look.

“Oh, wow,” Morgan grimaced, “I don’t know about that, Aaron. After what happened… and the thing is that woman and I really connected… on a physical level… and Penny and I have only ever connected emotionally…”

“This isn’t an order or a request,” Hotch told him, gripping his shoulder firmly, “This is a warning that she’s eager and you might have to refuse her. Just so you know, if you change your mind you have ever right to be with her. My pack doesn’t limit you.”

“That’s good, I guess, but I still want to figure out if Sarah was the woman who rode me stupid,” Morgan replied.

“That’s fine,” Hotch nodded, “When Spencer’s released I’ll help you sit down with her. At the very least we can confirm if she was the one who seduced you or not.”

“I’d like that,” Morgan replied, “For now, let’s go see Penny. I guess I should tone down my flirting, huh?”

“I’ll let you decide how to handle that,” Hotch replied, “I don’t want her feeling like she’s being treated differently either. It’s a thin line to tread. You can always wait until her instincts are more in line.”

“I didn’t do that with you and it was a problem,” Morgan sighed, “But she’s not an alpha, is she?”

“She’s a gamma,” Hotch replied, “No hostility in sight. She seems to assume I’m her alpha, I just haven’t marked her yet.”

“Do I need to give you time to mark her?”

Hotch cocked his head to one side, “No, but I’ll be doing that today. I don’t want to leave her here unmarked.”

They headed to the room and Hotch went in first to tell Garcia to keep her hands to herself. She looked disappointed but smiled amicably at Morgan as he came in.

“Hey Babygirl,” Morgan smiled, “I hear you’re sporting fur now.”

“And a tail!” Garcia knelt up and turned around to show her rope-like tail peaking out of her hospital gown. It moved and they got a broad view of her ass that had Morgan tilting his head in interest.

“So what are you, a monkey?” Morgan asked, “Wait, is that insensi-“

“A rat!” Garcia squealed, hopping eagerly on the bed.

She detailed her rodent perfection to Morgan while Hotch sat down on the bed beside her and began to lick at her scent glands. Garcia nuzzled up under his chin happily without breaking the conversation. Morgan smiled at them fondly but eventually Hotch caught the scent of her arousal peaking and decided it was time to give her some privacy.

“Do you want me to send someone to you?” Hotch asked.

“Who?” She asked with a shrug, “Cole’s with someone, and while I’m all for girls now- apparently I’m all for anyone- are any of your girls gay?”

Hotch’s mouth twitched, “I’ll get back to you on that. You’re also welcome to find someone yourself, of course. It’s fairly common for gammas to lure in betas with their… ”

“Who-has?” Garcia suggested.

“Something like that,” Hotch chuckled, “Okay. I’ll leave you to take care of your needs for now.”

“A true waste of a perfectly good who-ha.”

“Indeed.”

 

 

<http://www.whats-your-sign.com/symbolic-meaning-of-rats.html>

<http://www.chinahighlights.com/travelguide/chinese-zodiac/rat.htm>

 


	19. Chapter 19

“I’m just so _angry_ ,” Sarah sobbed.

“I don’t know why,” Liz huffed in frustration, “It’s not like you did anything _wrong.”_

“I was a virgin, Liz!”

“Yeah, but Hotch didn’t share Spencer’s-“

“Because he was keeping him for himself! I was supposed to _use_ this! Instead I wasted it on a beta he already had! Now they won’t stop calling me. I have to leave the pack, it’s the only-“

“Oh no, you don’t. I adore that little boy and his daddy’s a damn fine alpha! You’re staying! You’re my _sister_ ,” Liz scolded while wrapping her arms around Sarah and petting her hair.

“I’m not your sister!” Sarah snapped angrily, “Damn it, Liz, I’ve been in love with you for ages!”

Liz winced and pulled back, “You know I can’t. I wish I could, but I _can’t_.”

“I know,” Sarah sniffled, “I know.”

Liz’s phone went off and she turned away, answering it to break the tension.

“Hi, Hotch,” Liz sighed.

“Hi, Lizzy,” Hotch replied, “I’m looking for Sarah, but she hasn’t been answering her phone for days. We’re worried.”

“I know. She’s here with me. She’s just a bit freaked out at the moment.”

“Because of Morgan?”

“I figured you’d guessed by now,” She replied.

“Well, that is sort of our job,” Hotch pointed out, “Can you get her to speak to me? I need her help with something. If it helps, no one is angry with her.”

“Um… Hang on,” Liz turned to Sarah, “It’s Hotch.”

Sarah groaned and shook her head frantically.

“He says no one’s mad at you,” Liz insisted, “He needs your help with something, that’s why he’s calling.”

“Oh no,” Sarah gasped in horror, “I’ve been ignoring our alpha!”

Sarah dove for the phone, stammering anxiously as Hotch struggled to reassure her.

“I’ve got a new gamma,” Hotch told her, “One of my co-workers. She’s dealing with the transition well, but she’s incredibly… how shall I put this?”

“Scared? Anxious? Worried? Being shunned by her friends and family?” Sarah offered.

“Horny,” Hotch cut in before Sarah could offer more misguided suggestions.

“Oh.”

“Cole is engaged, so I was hoping you could help her out.”

“M-me?” Sarah squeaked, “I don’t know anyone. Liz is basically my only friend.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “But Garcia’s been through a lot so I don’t actually want her seeing someone outside of our pack right now. I’d prefer for her to be with Morgan but he’s hesitant because he felt he had a connection with you during your tryst. I was wondering if you’d come and mediate?”

“What?” Sarah asked, completely at a loss for words.

“I’d like you- and this is a request, not an order- to help take the edge off for Garcia and see if you can help Garcia and Morgan connect. Preferably with you involved. Unless you aren’t interested in Morgan?”

“I’m… I’m…”

“Bisexual,” Hotch stated, “With more interest in women than men. I’m aware. However, you found Morgan exceptionally attractive and now we have a woman in our midst that has become incredibly pansexual who has been attracted to Morgan for ages. Morgan is an open-minded man, but he’s also very concerned that you two might have an unspoken commitment. So if you’d like you have an opportunity to have your cake and eat it, too. I’m not saying it will turn into a relationship, but all three of you have needs that aren’t being met. It’s your choice.”

Sarah was silent for a while and then she made a small, anxious, squeaking sound. Liz took the phone back and answered for her.

“She’ll do it, alpha.”

“Is she okay?” Hotch asked.

“She’s fine. She’s just being Sarah. She deserves to be happy and they can make her happy.”

“Okay. Tell her to meet us at Garcia’s house. I’ll text you the address.”

Sarah and Liz both showed up at Garcia’s house an hour later, Liz holding Sarah’s hand and whispering comforting words to her. Sarah smelled both aroused and terrified. Her eyes were wide but full of excitement rather than fear. Beneath the obvious nervousness was the smooth sensuality of a cat. She saw Derek first and froze, eyes wide even as the scent of arousal amped up. She wanted him that was for sure, but what about Garcia? Garcia was a _far_ different body type from Liz, but Liz was off the market for Sarah and wanted her to be happy. Intellectually he wasn’t expecting them to bond and form a relationship, but there was an underlying instinct saying they _should_. Hotch forced down anything he wanted to say and motioned to Garcia’s couch where she was sitting with twitching toes. They were elongated now and padded on the bottom, giving her the appearance of standing on her toes. She could no longer wear her beloved shoes and had talked sincerely about a funeral for them, but for the moment her focus was on her physical needs.

“Hi,” Garcia smiled, “Oh, goodness, look at you sweetheart! This- this _doesn’t_ have to happen!”

Garcia stood up and hurried over to Sarah, taking her hands and squeezing them gently while Sarah whined, “I’m… um…”

“Look, I know I’m no prize, and I probably stink of horny fabulousness right now, but honey, I can go without. Sir over there, he doesn’t get to decide what you do with your body. Nobody does but you.”

“Garcia,” Hotch scolded, highly offended, “I _offered_ her an opportunity, I didn’t _force_ her to-“

“An _opportunity!”_ Garcia pointed at him and shook her finger, eyes wide and furious, “Sir! Forgive my disrespect, but _none_ of us are opportunities!”

“I meant-“

“She’s _terrified!_ ” Garcia snapped, “Come here, baby, sit with mamma.”

Morgan and Hotch exchanged looks- Hotch’s were frustrated and annoyed but Morgan was amused- as Garcia tugged Sarah over to the couch and guided her to sit. It wasn’t long before they were cuddled together, both talking softly while Garcia petted Sarah’s hair. Sarah was quickly melting against her while admiring her jewelry and Morgan was watching with longing in his eyes. He’d had an amazing moment with Sarah and he had always had a deep love for Garcia. Now he was watching them together and Hotch could smell his swirling emotions.

“Do you want me to stay or leave?” Hotch asked Morgan.

“What do your instincts say?” Morgan asked, “Reid keeps going on about betas and omegas being drawn to you and each other…”

“My instincts want me to stay,” Hotch stated softly, “But that’s mainly because an alpha being present increases the omegas hormones, making them more fertile. So unless you want to be a dad…”

“Hotch, I might already be,” Morgan reminded him, but took a deep breath and shook his head, “No. Go. I’ll handle this. I got condoms this time.”

“Good. Let me know what… happens,” Hotch frowned at his own wording and Morgan snickered.


	20. Chapter 20

Morgan was admittedly nervous. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t had a threesome before. On the contrary he’d had several and with various parings; which was why he knew that men weren’t a thing for him. However it was downright intimidating to have a woman standing nervously before him as if she were still a virgin while being face to face with the forbidden love he’d harboured for Garcia.

Sarah had blown his mind. Her passion and need had been unlike anything he’d felt with another, and even the pain of her first experience hadn’t delayed her lust for even a second. It had been so erotic that he’d thought of it nonstop over the past two weeks since their encounter. He’d even gotten Garcia to look her up and spent unhealthy amounts of time stalking her online. Garcia knew this.

 _Penelope_.

Penny was so beautiful. Plush and perfect, with a personality that made him laugh and feel as if the world weren’t absolutely hopelessly doomed. She was a comfort and a safety net. He knew she’d always be there. He’d stuck her firmly in the friend zone even though he knew it wasn’t fair to do so. He told himself that if they hadn’t worked together he’d have been _all_ over her, but even then his fear of losing their perfect friendship would probably make him hesitate. Now she was free. As a therian and he a part of her pack the normal rules for fraternization were suspended. Therian culture would make _not_ having sex awkward rather than the opposite. Therians in power denied sex as a way of manipulating, the complete opposite of humans. Hotch was the exception and he was very careful to explain why to his packmates and they had accepted that rather than becoming pansexual after his transformation as most therians were, he’d remained demisexual.

Therians formed mated couples and groups regularly and Morgan couldn’t help but feel that what he was starting in that room with Penelope and Sarah wasn’t just a moment in time, but the beginnings of a true polygamous relationship. He’d already shot women down because his mind was on Sarah. If he had them both he wouldn’t be able to let them go, but he didn’t know how to tell them that. How could he explain to them that Derek Morgan, player, was frantic to worship at their feet for the rest of his life? He barely knew Sarah! Penelope might reject him and end their beautiful friendship!

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day,” Penelope smiled from her bed, a thin bald tail flicking back and forth behind her, “Derek Morgan. Speechless.”

“Too much beauty in one room,” He tried weakly.

“We can smell your feelings,” Sarah stammered, “You f-find me attractive. Most people don’t.”

“Is that why you came in my room that night?” He asked, careful to keep his voice kind so she knew he wasn’t upset.

“I’m sorry,” She replied softly, “I’m not… I know I _shouldn’t_ have…”

“Oh, you _definitely_ should have,” Morgan insisted.

“He’s gaga for you,” Penelope teased, nuzzling her temple and then pulling back, “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just sooo randy! This really isn’t me at all!”

“It’s okay,” Sarah met her eyes, dark, deep brown to Sarah’s softer milk chocolate, “I’m the same, you know. We’re all like this. We’ve got needs.”

“Boy have I got some _needs_ ,” Penelope laughed lightly, “I’m Penelope, by the way.”

“Sarah,” She stammered, “But. Oh. You knew that. I’m so… I’m silly.”

“You’re adorable and I want to keep you!” Penelope cooed, stroking her long black hair, “Your freckles are seriously killing me right now.”

“They turn into spots when I change,” She replied softly, “All over me. Spots and whirls. I’m kind of proud of them.”

“Like a Bengal cat,” Morgan purred, stepping closer.

Sarah gave him a petrified look while Garcia gave him a flat out scowl. He backed up again.

“What?” Morgan asked in confusion.

“Derek, my chocolate god, I know we invited you over for a specific _reason_ ,” Penelope stressed, “But we need to talk first. So. Turn off the smolder and sit.”

Morgan eagerly complied, folding his hands and meeting their eyes equally, “Okay. Let’s talk. What do we want out of this? I say equal relationship, all three of us, none of that first-wives bullshit.”

“I…” Penelope’s eyes went wide, “I meant, like, kink negotiation so Sarah doesn’t have to be nervous.”

Morgan could feel the color draining out of his face and swallowed hard, but Sarah was out of the seat and in his lap before he could stand up and leave them in a rush. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled against his cheek.

“Oh! It’s okay!” She soothed, “Please don’t be upset!”

Morgan slid an arm around her shapely hips and held her tightly, eyes moving to Garcia who was the one rendered speechless.

“You’ve just come into this,” Morgan told her, “You want to spend some time experimenting I understand. You want to be with me once and done, I don’t think I can do that. I can wait for you. I can do that, but it means I leave today. I’m not trying to hold it over you, but I just… I can’t have you and let you go.”

Sarah started to slide away from him, but he tugged her back, getting a tit to the face for his efforts.

“Hey,” Morgan smiled up at her, “I wasn’t excluding you from that. I know we don’t properly know each other, but you made one hell of an impression on me. Reid says it’s pheromones. Whatever it is, I’ve never wanted someone the way I want you. You’re in my head, pretty lady, and I’m not eager to let you go. You need time? Because I don’t think you do, but I’m not denying you that.”

“I don’t need time,” She whispered, “But I… I usually pref-prefer women. You’re kind of an exception.”

“I’ve wanted you forever,” Garcia spoke softly, “This therian thing gives us permission, but… Derek, I don’t know if I want to compete with another woman for your attention.”

Derek met her eyes sadly and Sarah twisted in his lap, “But… I could… I could give you attention, too. I don’t need much.”

“Oh, baby, you barely know me,” Garcia stood and moved to sit on her coffee table so she could hold her hand, “I don’t want you making a promise that find out later that you can’t keep.”

“I know what my nose is telling me,” She spoke softly, “You’re new at this. The scent. It’s… It’s important.”

“What do you mean?” Garcia asked.

“You wanted to hold me right away,” Sarah spoke softly, eyes dropping, “I can smell your… interest.”

“Well, yeah, but I’m interested in everyone right now.”

She shrugged slightly but Morgan could see the hesitation in her eyes, “Talk to us pretty kitty.”

“This doesn’t smell like… it’s… special. Like Hotch and Reid.”

“Like mates,” Morgan replied.”

“Mates?” Garcia asked, eyebrows raised, “What, three of us? Does that happen?”

Sarah nodded, still looking as if she wanted to disappear. Her cheeks were rosy red and Morgan stretched to press a kiss to one on a whim. She smiled softly and leaned into him easily while Garcia bit one rouged lip.

“I don’t want to tell you no, but I have no idea what’s happening here. Derek, I want to commit to you. I do. If you want her too and she’s… Fuck, I can’t think past these hormones.”

Garcia pulled her glasses off and stood to walk away for a few paces.

“So what do we do?” Morgan asked, “I can be with you both if there’s full disclosure here. Poly, not cheating. I can deal with that, but I think you two need to give this a try. Maybe not today. Maybe date a while. What do you think?”

“I can’t think,” She snapped in frustration, “I can’t function on anything past the throbbing in my loins!”

“You should take care of her,” Sarah whispered, “I’m okay right now. She has needs.”

“You sure about this?” Morgan asked, glancing at each of them.

Penelope whimpered and Sarah nodded in acceptance before sliding out of his lap.

“I should go,” She whispered.

“No don’t!” The cry, surprisingly, came from Penelope, who was across the room as fast as she could and clutching at Sarah’s hands. She pulled hers away in surprise and Sarah gave her a soft smile.

“You can’t ignore it. I couldn’t either. I was supposed to save my virginity and I couldn’t. I needed him _so_ badly.”

The heat in Sarah’s eyes could have melted steal, and they certainly set Penelope on fire. She caught pale cheeks in the palms of her bejewelled hands and pressed their lips together. Before Morgan could react the two were kissing hungrily, mouths moving together with frantic need. Morgan was hard and aching but he didn’t want to step in. He was off the table without an commitment, but neither lady had specified such a requirement.

That certainly didn’t stop him from watching.

Garcia had the snow-white beauty pinned to the couch in a moment later, her mouth moving hungrily over her pale neck. A moment later Sarah arched in excitement and fur erupted across her torso. Her body didn’t so much slim as become a bit more muscular beneath her pleasant plump. Her actual dimensions stayed the same so he was regretfully not given the sight of her bursting out of her clothes with her semi transformation. Garcia, however, had never seen her like this and pushed up to gape at her for a moment.

“Oh my gods you’re _gorgeous!”_

Sarah’s response was a squeak that probably should have come from Garcia, but Penelope was more interested in getting her dress off. Sarah helped with trembling hands to reveal a grey, dappled and swirled body. Sarah’s breasts were lightly furred to the point it was more of a texture and she was completely braless. The larger woman leaned down to catch Sarah’s nipple in her mouth. Garcia suckled and licked until the cat was a keening mess of need. She pulled her panties down off of her hips and… nearly fell off the couch. Morgan caught her arm and laughingly suggested they move to a bed.

Sarah was nervous, but also too invested to leave. She let Garcia gently tug her into the bedroom and the two women fell to each other. This time Sarah took to the top and Garcia’s needs were finally sated. Morgan watched from the doorway, breathless but unwilling to touch himself despite his aching hardness, as Sarah’s mouth moved over Garcia’s wet mound. Thick white thighs were a beautiful contrast to The dark, wavy hair of Sarah’s head as she lapped at her lips until Penelope was begging for more. When her nub was finally lathed with attention it took very little to bring Penelope to the brink. Sarah’s fingers were shy to enter, but once welcomed she fucked them into Penelope while suckling her clit and the _rattus_ began to keen in longing. Her tail lashed out and nearly struck Sarah’s ass, giving Morgan _far_ too many ideas. Finally Garcia let out several frantic cries and gripped Sarah’s hair as she fell to pieces with pleasure. Morgan wanted to leap at them. He wanted to press into Sarah while she pleasured Penelope. He wanted to lie between them. He wanted that rat tail striking his ass while Penny ordered him to eat Sarah out until she screamed with pleasure.

_Not yet._

_Maybe someday_.

Instead he watched as Sarah moved over her to press their lips together. There was no way Garcia was done, but they had apparently fallen to taking turns. As Sarah moved from kissing Garcia (what did her fluids taste like?) to straddling her face Morgan knew that he would do anything to have them both. It would be unfair to do otherwise. He couldn’t be with Garcia and think of Sarah or vice versa. It wasn’t _right_.

“You are so beautiful,” He whispered as he watched them in awe.

Garcia’s hands were moving between her nether lips, but when he spoke she turned her hand and gestured towards him with one finger. That come hither moment made him sway towards them, but he was hesitant until Sarah turned slightly. Her eyes were glazed and her lips parted. Her chin and mouth glistened with Penelope’s release.

“Derek,” She whispered, and held a hand out to him.

“Fuck it,” Derek swore, and stripped his clothes off in a hurry to crawl up the bed towards them.

Derek fumbled the condom, rescued it, and slid it over his aching length. He hoisted up Garcia’s gorgeous thick thighs to raise her lower body and watched in wonder as Sarah began to keen in pleasure. Penelope was gripping Sarah’s ass with one hand and likely fucking her cunt with the fingers of the other as Derek sank into Penny’s wet quim.

Bliss.

Such unrivalled pleasure.

Morgan quickly worked her clit with a thumb because he knew he couldn’t possibly last with the two stunning goddesses in the room with him. Penny’s fingers left a raking scratch across Sarah’s ass as the smaller woman shrieked in pleasure. The cat planted her hands on the wall to steady herself as her hips jerked with her climax.

Morgan groaned and fucked into the hot, soft body beneath him. He wanted to touch her breasts but he wasn’t going to deny her climax. Once Garcia shook and clenched around his dick he moved his hand from her wet cleft to her breasts and cupped the gorgeous pale mound in his hand. The feel of her body beneath his finally brought him to a shuddering release. Derek thrust into her a few more times to draw out his pleasure and then slipped away to dispose of the condom. He came back quickly to bury his face in Penny’s mound and _finally_ taste her. He was only there for a moment before Penny caught his ear and pulled him up.

“Ow! Mamma what!” Derek snapped.

“Take me,” Sarah gasped, answering for Garcia, and slid down Garcia’s body to present herself to Derek.

“Oh my gods, yes!”

It was a difficult angle with another body beneath her, but it was no trouble at all to work himself up to hardness again. Derek watched in absolute bliss as the two women kissed slowly while he took it down a notch. He wasn’t going to come any time soon now, so he slid into Sarah slowly and began to roll his hips into her with a lazy, pleasant motion. Sarah and Penny had to be done proper. There was no way in hell they weren’t satisfied, but there was something absolutely soothing to finish it this way. He lazily fucked into Sarah while the two women kissed slowly, Sarah over Garcia’s plumper frame. Morgan ran his hands down her back, petting her like the cat she was, and met Penelope’s dark eyes.

“This is so right,” Penny breathed, arching beneath Sarah as she mouthed at her breasts lovingly.

“So, so right,” Morgan groaned.


	21. Chapter 21

Hotch was stressed as fuck.

Spencer had been in the hospital for days due to his injuries and Hotch was undergoing one hell of a challenge. His inner werewolf was furious at the loss of his partner and while the pack instinctively understood that he didn’t share Spencer, a pack alpha that wouldn’t have sex with anyone besides his mate was putting a strain on their nerves. They were all expecting him to rage at them and Hotch wasn’t far from it. He tried to take the edge off by masturbating multiple times a day, which lent him to exploring pornography. Hotch had only been with two women in his lifetime and no men until Spencer, so his knowledge of anal sex was limited to a couple of times with Haley that hadn’t been overly spectacular. So when he found himself without his partner Hotch went full throttle into the world of gay porn. He even bought a second phone so he would have easy access since he couldn’t very well look at porn on his government phone.

His temper was admittedly shorter than usual, but pouring his mind into proper research to go with his porn hoarding was keeping him distracted. He wanted to actually _know_ how to be intimate with Spencer. While Reid had been very patient with him, he’d been hesitant to have penetrative sex in the three months they’d been ‘married’. Only during the full moon would he mount his beautiful coyote, and he couldn’t really say what was making him hesitate. Spencer hadn’t complained, but occasionally he’d ask him if he’d like to or hint that he’d been keeping himself regular and clean. Thus far Hotch had distracted him with other activities or insisted he wanted to ‘mark’ Spencer again. Spence hadn’t pushed, but every full moon Hotch’s inhibitions dropped with Luna’s pull and he’d be on Spencer twice or more.

So when his handsome lover was cleared for release again, despite the fact that he was still in the hospital, Hotch showed up with lubricant and chocolates just in case they couldn’t make it home. Part of the perks of being a therian was that pack was expected and mates were allowed to stay the night. For cases with children it was even expected for several packmates to stay; the hospital had a five-packmate limit to avoid it being difficult. The downside was that Reid had been too injured for sex so they’d been sleeping celibate even when Hotch wasn’t away on cases.

When Hotch entered Spencer was looking very well, sitting up and reading books with a contented smile on his face. It broadened to a wide grin when Hotch came into the room and he absolutely lit up at the sight of the candies he was bringing.

“You’re more excited to see these than me,” Hotch scolded.

“I am not,” Reid denied, putting his arms up for some affection.

Hotch sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his arms around his mate to hold him, nuzzling in at his neck and breathing in his scent. Hotch could smell all the nurses and doctors who had touched him, three men and four women, since he’d last been around his beloved. He hated that his job had taken him away for a bit, but he was glad the case had been brief this time around. Werewolves healed faster than humans, but it wasn’t instantaneous and Reid had been very badly injured. It was good to know that he was ready to go home with his mate again.

“So,” Hotch sat back, brushing some of Reid’s hair out of his face, “Not to jump right into it, but we can go home so… sex.”

“Yeah,” Reid smiled fondly, “You’re not fighting your urges so much anymore?”

“I don’t think I _can_ ,” Hotch admitted, “My first instinct on coming in here was to demand you to bend over for me.”

Reid let out a sort of stunted laugh, “Why didn’t you?”

“Well, that’s just…” Hotch hesitated and gestured weakly.

“Aaron, I’m your mate. Wanting me isn’t offensive. Ignoring that in favour of your pride, that’s… hurtful. Do you even _want_ me as your mate anymore?”

Hotch cringed, “No! I mean, yes! Yes, I absolutely want you as my mate, Spencer, and that’s not what I was going to say. I was going to say I wasn’t sure if you were able to wash up yet or if the food here…”

Reid’s eyes went wide, “You… you meant _literally_ bend over for- oh! Oh, my gods, seriously?! Now? Here?”

“Unless you don’t want-“

“Yes!” Reid grabbed at Hotch’s lapels and pulled him into a hungry kiss, making an honest effort to climb out of the bed at him.

Hotch grasped his mate by his bum, lifting him up out of the bed and helping him straddle Hotch’s thighs. Reid was struggling out of his garment and Hotch was pulling his tie down when the doctor walked in.

“Ah, Dr. Reid?” The woman asked, pausing in the doorway.

Reid was sucking on Hotch’s neck while undoing buttons and didn’t seem inclined to stop. Hotch gave her a light shrug but she frowned irritably.

“Now, really, if we get this done you two can be home in an hour. I’ll not tolerate exhibitionism in my hospital!” She snapped irritably.

Reid growled irritably and slid off of Hotch’s lap. He looked downright twitchy as he sat on the bed beside Hotch with is erection pronounced in his lap. Hotch gave him a careful glance and looked away to stop himself from leaping on him again. The doctor listened to Reid’s lungs, had him breathe into a measuring apparatus that left Reid glancing sideways at Hotch who flared his nostrils and carefully restrained himself. The doctor checked his stitches and examined the x-ray that had set off the release process.

“Very well, Dr. Reid, you are free to go. I’ll send a nurse in with the papers for you to sign. I suggest if you’d like to get home quickly that you get _dressed_ instead of continuing. You two can keep it together for a short period of time.”

Hotch scowled, “What happened to Therian body rights?”

Reid snorted, “There’s a sort of unspoken rule that you work around the doctor’s visits. That’s why they tell you when they’re coming.”

“Coming,” Hotch grumbled bitterly and Reid snickered.

“At least you’ve gotten off. I was in too much pain and too short of breath for days, and when I finally started feeling up to jerking off my doctor said the magic words and I was all about waiting for _you_.”

Hotch gripped his hand tightly, “Reid, I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”

“I know,” Reid shuddered.

“My car windows aren’t even tinted.”

“Future purchase?”

“I’m going to need to buy some sort of cover, like the ones that they use for breastfeeding?”

“Road head?” Reid licked his lips, “I’m down.”

“Fuck, Spence,” Hotch swallowed hard.

“Easy, alpha,” Reid shifted to rub his shoulders.

“Don’t,” Hotch growled deeply, “Get dressed. Now.”

Reid hurried to obey, his scent high with arousal and a type of excitement or anxiety he couldn’t identify. He thought it had to do with their delay in taking sex all the way to anal. While Hotch’s research had shown that not all gay men liked to give or receive, apparently it was a deep urge that Reid had and Hotch was now fully on board. The nurse returned with the discharge papers and Reid’s hands were actually shaking as he signed the papers.

Finally they left the building, Hotch’s arm possessively around his tall companion’s waist as he hurried him out the door. He was tempted to toss the siren on top of his car and speed home, but he kept himself in check. They made it through the door, tolerated as little of Jack’s greeting as they could handle, put a movie in from him, and then fled to the bedroom.

They stripped themselves for expediency sake and Reid was dumping lube onto his fingers as Hotch stalked forward hungrily when his phone went off. Reid’s eyes narrowed but Hotch was a pro at ignoring a spouse’s ‘don’t answer that’ glare.

“We have to go,” Hotch stated miserably.

“No. No. Fuck no.”

“I’m calling Jessica to get Jack, we’ll have about ten minutes.”

“That’s not enough time!” Reid argued, standing up angrily and clenching his fists, “Aaron, I _need_ this! They can wait!”

“Jessica,” Hotch spoke quickly, “It’s urgent. How quickly can you get here? No? Okay, I’ll drive him to you. The store? All right. I’m sorry to do this. Thank you.”

Hotch had been dressing while talking but Reid was standing there nude, erect, and furious.

“Aaron!” Reid snarled, “They can wait an hour!”

“Reid, it’s a child abduction,” Hotch gave him a tortured glance.

Reid deflated, the colour draining out of his face, “Oh gods. They can’t wait.”

“No, they can’t.”

Hotch was dressed and he headed out to scoop up Jack and get him down to the car. Reid bolted after him as fast as he could, hitting the seat just as Hotch was starting to consider leaving without him. He buckled as Hotch pulled free and this time he did turn on the siren. He knew Garcia had alerted the rest of the crew, but Reids phone had been in his hospital luggage, and Hotch wasn’t even sure that he was fully cleared for duty at this point. He had no intention of leaving his mate behind. He couldn’t. He _needed_ Reid with him.

Hotch boarded the plane and sat himself down, snatching up the file that was waiting for him and opening it up while Reid fished out his phone from his bag. Hotch noticed that he hadn’t brought clean clothes. It was all the stuff he’d had on the trip that had ended with him hospitalized. JJ still hadn’t rejoined them, but her injuries were far more extensive and the psychological aspect might well be what broke her. She had refused contact with Hotch thus far and he felt absolutely helpless to aid her or make things right.

“Is he cleared?” Rossi wondered, pointing to Reid.

Hotch glanced up and blinked a couple of times, “I haven’t checked.”

“Ah… no,” Reid admitted, “Medically cleared, but I haven’t seen the psychologist yet.”

“He’s here for me,” Hotch stated, “I’ve been separated from my mate for long enough.”

“Okay,” Rossi nodded, and then wriggled his nose in an odd way that had Hotch’s eyes narrowing. A moment later he rubbed his nose irritably, “I’ve been feeling off for weeks. Doctor says it’s nothing, but I swear I’ve developed an _allergy_ out of the blue.”

“You were injected with saline?” Hotch asked.

Rossi gave him a scolding glance, “Not _everything_ is _your_ fault.”

Hotch raised a hand and smiled lightly to show he’d accepted Rossi’s point, but he was still watching him carefully between reading the file and discussing the case with those around him.

“So we’ve got a home abduction from the back yard,” Hotch read out loud, “The parents answered the phone, found it was an automated call from the electric company, and listened to the report for several seconds.”

Garcia chimed in from the Natcom, “Yeah, the LEO’s traced that call to an empty warehouse and hit a brick wall, but I’m all over that as soon as the data dump reaches me.”

“So it was a diversion,” Rossi frowned, “Seems old school to me. Parents have cell phones now, there’s no guarantee that it could distract them enough for an abduction.”

“Actually,” Reid piped up, “Studies have shown that talking on a phone is equivalent to driving drunk. It distracts the brain so much that people have been known to trip and fall while walking, sometimes resulting in sever injury. SO the idea that it would distract a parent enough for abduction from the yard that they feel is already safe is a pretty sound theory.”

“You’re off duty,” Morgan teased.

“My brain is _never_ off,” Reid laughed lightly.

“Mm, bet I could turn it off,” Hotch muttered.

The plane dropped silent and Hotch glanced up, “I may be a bit distracted.”

“Well, go get undistracted,” Rossi laughed, “The light’s on.”

Hotch glanced over to see that they were free to move about the cabin and stood up, adjusting his erection because there was no way to avoid it. He motioned to Reid who hurried to follow him to the plane’s bathroom.

They moved into the tiny quarters and Reid instantly attempted to climb his body. Hotch wasn’t opposed and helped him up, stroking his torso lovingly. He’d been so afraid to hold him tightly in the hospital and having had his son at home he couldn’t very well stay the night. Jack needed him, too. Now his team and a family in Idaho needed him, but his own needs had to come first so he could focus. So did Reid’s. The young man was practically hyperventilating as he mouthed at Hotch’s throat. He had to get him off or he might actually faint!

Hotch grappled with the toilet paper roll, got a handful of the stuff, and worked Reid’s fly open despite his wriggling. He got the man’s shaft free and pinned him to the wall so he could jerk his cock into the tissue. With both hands engaged he was helpless as Reid bit frantically at his neck and ear. HOtch smelled blood but wasn’t about to stop him. This time _Reid_ needed to mark and as gamma he couldn’t very well mark him with hormonal means. Instead he had to show he was frantically engaged in sex with his alpha by leaving tooth and claw marks across his body. Reid worked his shirt open and continued his work across his chest and shoulders, leaning back against the wall suddenly to convulse in pleasure. Hotch smiled as Reid shook through his climax with frantic gasps. He wasn’t even trying to stay upright, but the tiny space kept him from falling as his legs went limp around Hotch’s waist.

Hotch lowered Reid to the floor gently, getting his legs under him so he knelt. He undid his own flies and traced Reid’s lips with the damp head of his cock. Reid shivered and moaned softly, reaching for his cock with one hand and guiding Hotch into his mouth. His eyes looked glazed but he wasn’t hyperventilating anymore so Hotch let himself relax into the motions of fucking Reid’s willing mouth. The young gamma sucked and hummed eagerly, jerking the length that wouldn’t fit into his mouth and moving as well as he could despite the cramped quarters.

Hotch shuddered in pleasure as the sweet, hot glide of mouth, tongue, and lips encircled his shaft. He didn’t try to hold off even though it was tempting. He let himself go after only a minute of Reid’s hungry suckling. Hotch spent a split second marvelling at how much better an orgasm felt when delivered by another right up until Reid was up and in his face again. His mouth was on Hotch’s giving him a surprising taste of his own seed, but what caught his attention far more was the hard cock Reid directed his hand to.

Hotch broke the kiss, “Damn, Spencer!”

“Please!” The coyote pleaded, his ears twitching above his head in a partial transformation that he’d clearly lost control of.

Hotch dropped down to his knees and mouthed at Reid’s cock, suckling it hungrily as Reid panted and whined in agony. He couldn’t believe how needy his mate was, but he wasn’t about to hesitate to satisfy him.

“L-lube’s in my pocket,” Reid panted, “Can you just… finger me? Please?”

It must have taken a lot for Reid to ask for that when Hotch had been refusing to do anything anal for weeks. He fished the tube out of Reid’s pocket, swallowed down the concern that he’d be uncomfortable afterwards since Reid’s needs were _here and now_ , and slicked up two fingers. He swallowed down Reid’s cock again while working a finger into his body. Reid whined for more. Hotch held his finger in place like he’d read and waited until Reid’s muscles relaxed before sliding it free and sliding the second in with it. It was awkward at the angle he was at, but he searched for Reid’s prostate until the young man cursed and jerked his hips frantically. Hotch managed to work through it, finger fucking Reid by alternating which he withdrew in a walking moment until Reid was coming down his throat with a relieved groan. Hotch suckled a bit longer to make sure Reid’s erection was actually going down this time, withdrew his fingers, and stood up slowly to smile into his lover’s exhausted face.

Reid was sweaty and shaking a bit, his eyes glazed and lips parted. Hotch stole a final kiss before shifting so that he could wash his hands. Reid’s brain slowly came back online and he started getting himself together. Hotch watched him clean up with a territorial glance or two. When they were as together as they could get in the tiny space they exited, Hotch brushing his suit a few more times while Reid tried to fix the cuffs to his shirt.

“Damn!” Morgan laughed, “Reid, you look-“

Reid collapsed into a seat, but he wasn’t smiling and he didn’t meet Morgan’s eyes.

“Not satisfied,” Hotch sighed, “Not in the way he needs. I’m sorry, Spencer. We’ll get time alone again soon.”

“I know,” Reid rubbed at his eyes irritably.

“You guys were in there for a while,” Morgan frowned, “Maybe this monogamy thing isn’t working out for you.”

Reid snorted and Hotch frowned before replying, “While I fully support your decision to date and possibly mate with two women in my pack, I’m uninterested in sharing Spencer. If he has a problem with that we’ll talk it through between the two of us.”

“The problem,” Reid stated loudly before Morgan could reply and possibly start an argument, “Is I can’t get enough of him. Literally! First he was hospitalized, then we were separated on the job, then we had a few weeks with each other, then _I_ was hospitalized, and now another case! Full moons in between aren’t enough time with each other! I _need_ my mate! A fumble in the jet’s bathroom does fuck all for me when what I need is to be thrown down, taken hard, and held for a few hours!”

“Repeatedly,” Hotch added.

“Exactly!” Reid gestured at Hotch.

“Damn,” Morgan frowned, “Hotel room later?”

“If we have the energy after all we’re doing,” Hotch agreed as he picked the file up again, “The first 24 hours after an abduction is crucial. I doubt we’ll be resting.”


	22. Chapter 22

Tag Change: Check em or regret em.

 

Reid had to stay behind in the police station as they headed to the house and began to question the family and neighbours. An Amber alert had already been broadcast and all reports of other missing children in the area were being studied by Garcia to see if a pattern emerged. The reason they had been called in so suddenly was because this child’s abduction fit in with that of another a state over. It was possible that it was a coincidence, but the team didn’t believe that to be the case and neither did the LEO that called them in.

For hours Reid was stuck at the station with explicit orders that he wasn’t on duty so he couldn’t do any legwork. They called him once or twice but for the most part he was bored out of his mind. He read through the books in Morgan’s tablet for a few hours, ate from the vending machine, called Jack to chat with him, pestered Garcia until she told him she was busy, and then resigned himself to waiting for Hotch to call him. He was at the station about three hours when he had to rush to the bathroom to become violently ill. He returned after washing his mouth out and sat down to eat some chips to settle his stomach. He was working his way through another book when Hotch finally called him.

“How’s it going?” Reid asked eagerly.

“It’s a child sex trafficking ring,” Hotch told him, “We’re fairly certain of that at this point. Garcia found twelve other cases where parents reported a strange phone call before their child was abducted, all from different states. They’ve been spreading it out to avoid detection and this is the first time the abductions were close enough together that someone noticed it.”

“That means there are probably more than twelve,” Reid breathed, rubbing at his neck anxiously. He had no idea why he was suddenly trembling but thought he might be becoming ill, “So what can I do to help?”

“At this point?” Hotch sighed heavily, “I’ll give you the locations, but I’m doubting there’s a relevance to them due to the type of unsub we’re dealing with.”

“True,” Reid agreed, “But maybe I can find a pattern for you to follow.”

“Good call,” Hotch agreed, “I’ll have Garcia… No, we can’t send you anything electronically. You’re not supposed to be working.”

“Tell me the coordinates,” Reid insisted, “I like hearing your voice anyway.”

“Yours, too,” Hotch replied, a bit of warmth in his voice despite the tension around them.

Hotch paused to look at a map and then read the longitude and latitude off to Reid. The young man busied himself working on a map the LEO’s were kind enough to give him even though he was off duty. It kept him busy enough for the next couple of hours. He called Hotch back with his results.

“I see their pattern is following Interstate 40, which becomes 30. It goes all the way to Dallas Texas which is where our incidents seem to span to. No idea where they take them from there, but it’s a huge city so that may be their base.”

“We’ll look into it,” Hotch told him, “Thank you, Spencer.”

“One more thing,” Reid stated quickly before Hotch got off the phone, “There’s no way Garcia missed such an obvious pattern, so please don’t give me busy work. I’d like to either help or read my book and relax.”

There was a pause in which Reid spent a few seconds furious with himself for losing his temper over something so ridiculous and then Hotch let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m trying here, Spencer. I’m sorry you’re bored. Please don’t take it out on me.”

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Reid rubbed at his forehead, “I don’t know what came over me. I think I’m trying to instigate you so you’ll dominate me or something.”

“Probably,” Hotch replied, “My instincts are certainly screaming at me to go right over to you and… look, I can’t afford the distraction right now.”

“No, you can’t. I’m sorry,” Reid apologized, “I’m… I’m not myself right now.”

“It’s alright,” Hotch replied, “You’re off duty for a reason, Spence.”

“I’m not…!” Reid cut himself off and took a slow, deep breath, “This obviously has affected me more than I realize. I think I’m just going to find a library and read for a bit.”

“Good idea,” Hotch replied, “Call me again to let me know where you are so my wolf doesn’t get upset.”

“I will,” Reid replied, and then had a moment of sudden panic that left him clutching the desk, “I… I love you.”

Hotch paused, “Are you still at the station?”

“Y-yes,” Reid replied, then realized Hotch was trying to get a code word out of him because of his anxious tone of voice, “I’m fine, really. Totally safe, just… messed up.”

“Is something happening there?”

“No,” Reid glanced around himself, “Everything is business as usual except _me_.”        

“If you need to catch a flight home-“

“No!” Reid snapped out.

“Okay, okay, easy,” Hotch soothed, “It’s okay. Listen to me, sweetheart, you’re loved. You’re safe. You’re my mate and I’m going to hold you till you’re sick of it when we get back together again. Have you called Jack?”

“Yes,” Reid nodded as he picked up his bag, “I’m going to the library on 3rd street. I’ll let you know if I go anywhere else.”

“Okay,” Hotch replied softly, “Love you.”

“Love you,” Reid replied, and then hung up the phone.

He didn’t go to the library. He went to the nearest pharmacy and bought a few supplies. Something was wrong and he wasn’t willing to let himself distress Hotch by falling ill outside of their territory. Afterwards he headed for the library and spent some time trying to distract himself.

By the time Reid heard from Hotch again he was staring at the results of three tests that he’d run at the same time in a plastic cup he’d gotten from the fountain in the library. They were all positive, but Reid’s mindset was far from that. He answered the phone without really considering what he might sound like.

“Reid,” He stated.

“We… Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Reid replied, “Just frustrated. What happened?”

“We caught a few members,” Hotch told him, “The locals are holding them and we’ve begun interrogations. I wanted to check in with you before we started because we probably are going to head for the jet after this.”

“Okay,” Reid replied, “I’ll be ready to go.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Reid replied readily, “But I need to ask you a question.”

“We didn’t find the girl,” Hotch replied.

“Oh, um… that’s awful. Hopefully we do, but no, that’s not what I was going to ask. Do you want more kids?”

Hotch paused a moment, probably considering all the different things Reid might mean by that, “Yes, I do.”

“Okay,” Reid replied, “That’s good. Would you want to adopt or… have them?”

“Is this about what Morgan was saying?”

“No.”

Hotch hummed thoughtfully, “I’d want to have them if possible but I’m not opposed to adopting. I suppose you’re wondering who would carry them?”

“It’s…” Reid reminded himself that now was _not_ the time to distract Hotch from his job, “It’s just something I’m researching right now. In vitro fertilization, since you don’t want to have sex with anyone else.”

“Well, whatever keeps you busy,” Hotch replied, “Is your stomach feeling better?”

Reid snorted, “Hey, no team profiling, but what on earth gave me away?”

“A sergeant a desk over from you who called me in concern,” Hotch replied, “I’m hoping you left to go to a clinic?”

“It turns out it was nothing, so…”

“Reid,” Hotch’s voice turned firm, “What was it?”

Reid glanced at the bag from the pharmacy sitting on the table in front of him and realized he wasn’t going to be able to hide this any longer, “Is it.”

“Well, what _is it_ , then?!” Hotch snarled angrily.

“Are you alone?”

“For the moment,” Hotch replied sharply.

“I’m… and keep in mind it’s probably not going to carry to term, but I’m pregnant.”

“You’re…” Hotch was silent for several breaths, “How is that possible?”

“Apparently,” Reid replied, “I’m intersex. It often goes undiagnosed in therians because we go to the hospital and doctor so little, but we have a higher rate than humans do. I didn’t know, for the record. I’d have… I don’t know… condoms aren’t really a thing during full moons, but I’d have at least kept you informed and taken birth control or something.”

“Oh my gods,” Hotch breathed, “I’m… I’m honestly trying not to freak out right now. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I swear, Aaron, I’m fine,” But no sooner had he said the words than he broke down and began to cry.

“You’re not okay,” Hotch stated, “Listen, I know we didn’t plan on this or expect it, but if you’re getting an abortion I want to be there with you.”

“What? No, I’m not getting an abortion; it’s just that male-looking intersex therians _rarely_ carry to full term. Our bodies just aren’t made for it. In all likelihood I’ll miscarry very soon if I haven’t already. I just… I honestly didn’t even _think_ of an abortion because it’s just so unlikely. Did you… did you want me to?”

“No!” Hotch insisted, “Not unless you do, Spence. This is _your_ body. Jesus. Walk me through this. Help me understand. What kinds of odds are we talking about here?”

Reid sniffled miserably, “Male gammas capable of carrying a pregnancy are only _ever_ born and occur at a 30% rate. The amount capable of carrying a pregnancy to term is 10%. The rate of pregnancy occurring is roughly 1% since impregnation can only happen during a full moon and not all male gammas are bottoms. That is slightly increased by the fact my alpha is a lupine male who is capable of knotting me and keeping his semen in place longer than other species, and I’m a wanton bottom. I calculate a roughly 1.6% chance of pregnancy occurring, which makes this _incredibly_ unlikely since I’ve only received anal penetration during a full moon a total of four times. That being said the volley of abuse I went through during our previous case makes it highly unlikely that the… zygote… will be carried to term. In fact, I’d say the chances of me carrying to term are about 2%.”

“That’s… very unlikely,” Hotch repeated his words from earlier.

“Yes.”

“What do we do now?” Hotch asked, “I… damn it, I can’t leave the team, Spencer.”

“I’m dealing,” Reid admitted, stepping out into the street and blinking in the sunlight, “I’m being a bit instinctively ridiculous.”

“Meaning what?”

Reid laughed at himself, “I bought a bottle of prenatal vitamins. I know that between the statistics and my recent injuries the chances are slim to none, but I had to.”

“I’m so sorry,” Hotch soothed, “Can a doctor help? If they looked you over and determined you could possibly carry to term would you want to try again?”

Reid shook his head, “I don’t know right now, Aaron. I never expected this.”

“Okay,” Hotch took a few steady breaths and Reid could hear him pacing. He was somewhere with stones underfoot, “Okay. Ooookay.”

“Don’t you fall apart, too,” Reid laughed lightly, “I meant what I said. This is so unlikely to carry to term it’s ridiculous. My instincts are being obnoxious, but you’re so new to being a therian that you didn’t even pick up on the scent. I’ll be fine.”

“I may not be consciously noticing what’s going on, but I’ve been more possessive of you and now I’m having trouble not rushing to where you are,” Hotch told him.

“There are at least a dozen children out there,” Reid reminded him, “Who _need_ you right now. I don’t need you, Hotch. I need a toilet and chips.”

Hotch snorted, “Haley craved tomatoes with Jack.”

Reid let out a slow breath, “We’ll talk about this when we’re sure there’s something to talk about. For now, put it out of your head, okay? You know why I’ve been so weird lately, so let it go now.”

“One more question,” Hotch asked, “How far along are you?”

Reid let out a shaky breath, “They couldn’t get a heartbeat while I was at the hospital so they had been under the assumption that I had either already miscarried or was under six weeks. I’m still having symptoms and I took a test today and it still says pregnant. That doesn’t mean I _haven’t_ miscarried, though. It can take time to sort of… flush out of my system.”

“You went through a full moon in the hospital,” Hotch calculated, “But I couldn’t… _do_ anything at the time, so that means you’re at roughly four weeks.”

“Yes,” Reid replied softly, “ _Or_ already miscarried. Aaron. Don’t get attached to this. It’s a medical blip. That’s it.”

“Yeah, okay,” Hotch replied easily, “I hear you. A medical blip.”

 _Too easy_.

“Aaron,” Reid sighed.

“Do you mind if I talk to someone about this? Obviously I want you bringing it up with the therapist ASAP, but do you mind if I talk to someone in the pack? Rossi, perhaps? Or Liz?”

“Sure,” Reid shrugged in disinterest, “Whatever you need to get it out of your head.”

“Good. I have to go. Morgan is waving me down. I love you. Be safe, okay?”

“I will,” Reid agreed, although he thought the request was silly. He was perfectly safe.

Reid stood in the fresh air for a while before turning to go back inside, but he realized as he did that more time had passed than he realized. The library was closed. Reid frowned and cast about in his mental map of the area until he found someplace close enough to walk to. He ended up at a park, bought some flavoured ice from a vendor, and felt substantially better having taken in some air and a cold treat. He called Hotch with his coordinates and the tea picked him up with a soft smile on his face. Reid slid into the back seat where Hotch pulled him in to rub at his cheek and neck, nuzzling in to mark his mate eagerly. Reid nuzzled in as well, rubbing up against him until Morgan scolded him to seatbelt in while calling them a ‘couple of newlyweds’. Reid held his hand tightly as they travelled but when they got to the jeep Hotch suddenly balked. He gripped Reid’s hand tightly and pulled him away from the stairway.

“What?” Reid asked.

“Are you safe to fly?”

“He already has,” Morgan replied with a frown.

Hotch’s only response was a deep growl and a flash of yellow eyes at Morgan and the jet. Reid soothed him with a soft croon and petted his hand gently.

“Easy, my alpha,” Reid moved into his space and ran his tongue along Hotch’s chin, “I’m fine to fly. Even if it’s… still there… at this point flying is safe, but we both know that the chances are slim to none of this working out. Okay? Try to holster it. Breathe for me. We’re okay.”

Hotch took in a deep breath of Reid’s scent from right behind his ear, leaned back, and nodded to the rest of the team. They got onto the plane and Reid sat down with a heavy breath. The flight was agonizing to him since he was still as bored as ever and when they landed he was an anxious mess. He was left at the station again, but didn’t stay once Hotch and their team had left in two black SUVs with a team of cars tailing along behind them. They knew where they were going and Reid was trembling with anticipation. His alpha was going into danger without him and he couldn’t handle it. His hand kept going to his belly unbidden, worried and needy all at once. If Hotch died than the last of his beloved would be in his belly. He had no claim to Jack legally and the spawn in his abdomen was unlikely to live. Jack would go to Jessica and Reid would be _broken_.

Reid fumbled his phone twice before dialing JJ’s number and waiting with baited breath for her to answer. She hadn’t the last twelve times he’d called her, but this time he _needed_ her. He was mentally screaming for her and as his beloved packmate and pseudo-sister he _needed_ her to answer. So she would. She had to. She-

“What?!” JJ shouted into the phone loudly enough to make him fumble it.

Reid frantically recovered the phone and got it to his head, “JJ? Hello? Don’t hang up!”

“I… what do you want, Spencer?” She snapped angrily.

“I… you. I want _you,”_ Reid replied while fighting back tears, “I’ve been trying to call you since the last case but you never answered or returned my calls. The hospital wouldn’t let me see you…”

“That didn’t clue you in to anything?” She snapped angrily.

“What did I do?” Reid asked, breaking down for the second time in as many days.

“Oh for fuck’s…” JJ took a deep, slow breath and then must have moved to another room because the air on the other end changed, “Are you still with Hotchner?”

“My alpha and husband? Yes, I am. He… JJ, he was _drugged_. He never wanted to hurt you.”

“I’m not supposed to be talking to you about this,” JJ said softly, her voice shaky, “I’m only supposed to talk to the therapist. She told me to stay away from the team.”

“Forever?” Reid’s voice cracked, “JJ, I love you. I love Henry. I-“

“Because of Hotch I may never get to have any more kids!” JJ suddenly screamed into his ear.

Reid didn’t fumble the phone this time, but he did pull it away from his ear and take a few quick breaths.

Reid choked out, “I’m sorry you’re hurting. I want to be there for you, but you won’t let me, and I need you, too!”

“What could you possibly need from me that your precious _alpha_ can’t give you?” She snarled, a bit of therian leaking into her voice.

“I’m p-pregnant and scared!” Reid sobbed.

“What?” JJ asked in shock.

“It’s really, really rare, but sometimes male therians can get pregnant,” Reid sobbed, “We usually just miscarry, but I didn’t or I haven’t yet, and I’m freaking out. I never planned for this and I don’t know what to do. You’re the only person I’ve ever known who was pregnant and is still alive or sane and I can’t… I can’t do this alone.”

“Where’s _Hotch_?” Reid could practically hear the sneer over the phone.

“Trying to stop a ring of sex traffickers from selling a nine year old girl off to a paedophile,” Reid shouted this time, “Or did you forget that _we’re the_ _good guys!”_

JJ let out a slow breath and then spoke softly, “How far along are you?”

“About four weeks,” Reid sniffled, “I’m starting to get all these mood swings and my instincts are off the charts. My mate is at a major bust. If he dies the only thing left is a bundle of cells that I probably can’t even keep inside my body!”

Reid broke down, sitting on a park bench and weeping openly. He wasn’t even sure JJ was still on the phone anymore but he couldn’t stop himself. After a few minutes of relentless tears a soft soothing croon reached his ears. It was the sort his mother would make when he was young and it caught at his heart instantly. Reid stifled his sobs and JJ began to speak softly.

“Spence, you’re not going to lose him,” JJ spoke softly, “I’ve no idea what’s going on with your body right now but we’ll get through this.”

“I love you,” Reid sniffled miserably, “I miss you and Henry and Will.”

“Okay,” JJ soothed, “Can you come over? I’ll… I’ll put on some coffee or something.”

“I’m in Texas,” Reid sniffled, “Hotch’s instincts are making him drag me along. He was subconsciously aware of the pregnancy at first but I told him when he became suspicious.”

“Well, when you get back, then,” She replied softly, “Do you want to talk to Henry?”

“Yes, but I want to talk to you more first,” Reid replied, “Can I ask you how you are? Is that okay?”

“I’m… dealing,” She replied softly, “I’m hurt and angry and… well, the shrink says traumatized.”

Reid sniffled, “I’m sorry. If I’d gotten there sooner…”

JJ repeated the crooning sound and Reid’s inner coyote curled up in relief, “No, no, no, Spence. It’s not your fault. None of this is, and it’s... it’s not Hotch’s either. When you two get back I want to see you, but I… I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe a session with your therapist? With just me first? And then slowly with the rest of the team?”

“Yeah,” JJ replied softly, “I’d like that.”

“I love you, JJ,” Reid assured her, “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” JJ replied, and then broke down and began to cry as well, “Spence, I’m just so tired of hurting.”

“Physically?” Reid asked.

“No,” She laughed through a sob, “Not physically, Spencer.”

“Oh,” Reid considered, “Me too. I miss you and I want you to be okay. I’ll help any way I can.”

“Thank you,” She replied softly, “What are you reading?”

Reid smiled at the subject change and they talked for nearly an hour before she had to go. He was much calmed but when Reid settled in to read Morgan’s tablet again he discovered it was out of batteries.


	23. Chapter 23

What happened during the raid was blurry at best and terrifying at worst.

Hotch’s ears were ringing and he was confused, disoriented, and trying to figure out what had happened to his clothes. They were torn and damp and for a heartstopping moment he thought the wetness was _his_ blood, but as he patted along his torso he found that his vest was in tact and what drenched him was sweat from the indescribable heat beating down on him.

“Aaron Hotchner?” A voice asked as a light shone in his eyes.

“Stop that or I’ll bite you,” Hotch ordered.

It wasn’t meant to be glib. His instincts were screaming and his claws kept twitching at his sides. _Mate_. _Cub. Pack. Help!_

“If you do it won’t hurt me,” The man replied, “I’m therian as well. I’m a gamma. Here’s my belly, see?”

Hotch’s eyes listed to one side and he took in the man showing his abdomen before the medic went back to examining him.

“Where’s my team? Where’s my… _Where’s my mate?!”_

Hotch began to struggle but it was to no avail. He was shackled to something.

 _A gurney_. _Fuck._

“Easy,” The man replied, “Your team is safe. Is your mate the older man? Rossi was it?”

“ _Was_ it?!” Hotch growled.

“Is! Is!” The man insisted, “Easy, alpha. Easy. He’s alright. Just a few scrapes and bruises. You took the brunt of the assault. You’re lucky to be alive.”

“What happened?”

“No idea,” The medic told him, “I was called in afterwards. Just know that your bullet proof vest is the only reason you’re not spaghetti. At the range you got hit you’ve probably got a few broken ribs. I’m going to open your vest so we can make breathing easier and so you can start to heal yourself.”

“Shit,” Hotch breathed, “My mate’s going to kill me. I can’t fuck him with broken ribs.”

The man chuckled a bit, “He the needy sort?”

“Yeah,” Hotch replied, then gave him a loopy grin, “We’re having a baby.”

The medic loosened his vest and the pain got so severe that Hotch passed right out. A moment later he woke up to hear Rossi shouting angrily at someone.

“I’m not pregnant! I’m a man, damn it! A _man_! What medical school did you idiots go to? Dr. Frankenfurter’s?!”

Hotch tried to sit up but blacked out again. The medics were back when he came to and pumping him full of meds via an IV in his left hand.

“That should help,” The man soothed Hotch, “I can’t take all the pain or your body won’t heal up. We’re headed to the hospital now. Just hang in there.”

“I need to talk to my mate,” HOtch insisted, “I need my mate.”

“He’s meeting us there,” The man replied, “Rossi called him... Listen, the police have questions. They’re going to ask you about who turned Rossi. You need to think up an answer now. It’s illegal to turn people without a court order in the state of Texas.”

Hotch frowned, “Rossi’s not a therian.”

“He is now,” the man replied.

“I don’t… everything’s blurry.”

“That’s not a good answer around here,” The man informed him with concern in his voice, “They already think we’re animals in this backwards state.”

“Did Rossi tell you I bit him?” Hotch asked.

“He can’t exactly answer,” The man replied softly.

Hotch’s stomach clenched, “He’s dead?”

“No, but… I’m sorry, sir, but statistically he’s not likely to survive a bite. Most people don’t.”

“He will,” The man didn’t reply and Hotch angrily added on, “He wouldn’t _dare_ die without talking to me first.”

Hotch took a few slow breaths to try to figure things out and then blinked up at him. His memories were slowly coming back and Hotch was starting to recall the bust and how he’d ended up on his back in agony. Rossi had gone in posing as a buyer and had signalled them once he had determined the kids were isolated enough. They’d burst through the door of the warehouse en mass. He’d been on the north and had instinctively headed towards his packmate and the children at risk. He’d ended up face to face with a shotgun. He’d frozen, intending on talking his way out when a savage roar had reached his ears. Hotch saw a flash, the gun had gone off, and he’d been thrown backwards into a wall.

“I think…” Hotch narrowed his eyes, “I think he already _was_ a therian… when I got shot.”

“So someone inside bit him?” The man asked.

Hotch shook his head, “He’s not supposed to die.”

The hospital was a surprisingly quiet place, even in the Therian ward. Hotch slept for a while and when he awoke his chest was far less painful. The doctors informed him that he was actually only bruised so his recovery would be fairly swift as a therian. The larger issue was his concussion, but his mate had already told him that he’d keep an eye on Hotch. He was going to be uncomfortable, and he’d be off of raids for a week at least, but he wasn’t going to be flat on his back. He was also given a warm surprise when he awoke in the form of one Agent David Rossi.

“You’re okay,” Hotch smiled softly.

“I’m… something,” Rossi replied softly, “They’re discharging me. They think I’ve been therian all my life but it was just a weak strain. Perhaps my immune system fought it off until now and age caught up with me. Sometimes these things pop up after generations of suppression from born therian great grandparents or something.”

Hotch’s mouth twitched down, “We both know that’s not true.”

“Yes, we do,” Rossi replied, “But I need to sit down with the doctors who originally treated me after our dear Doctor gave us trouble. They have all the details. I’m not wasting my time here.”

“Good point,” Hotch agreed, “Where’s Spencer?”

“He’s…” Rossi’s eyes changed to a deep yellow and Hotch’s eyebrows went up in surprise, “He went down to the cafeteria. He was a bit green around the gills. Pregnancy will do that.”

“He’s still?” Hotch asked, trying not to hope.

“Don’t hold onto that too tightly,” Rossi replied, “If it’s like you told me than…”

“Yeah, I know,” Hotch replied softly.

Rossi gave his hand a soft squeeze just as Reid walked into the room.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Reid grinned broadly, “Pack bonding? Should I leave?”

“No, definitely stay,” Hotch reached for him, smiling lovingly at his beautiful mate.

Reid clasped Hotch’s hand in both of his and pressed kisses to his knuckles.

“I was worried,” He purred, then climbed right into the bed to straddle Hotch’s hips, much to the surprise of the men in the room.

“Perhaps _I’m_ the one who should be giving you privacy!” Rossi laughed.

“No, wait!” Hotch waved him back, “I have to mark you first.”

“You’re not licking my asshole, Aaron,” Rossi stated flatly, “No man has gone there and no man ever will.”

Reid snorted and Hotch shook his head, “That was a specific issue. I’m surprised Morgan shared that with you. No, I just need to rub against your neck.”

Rossi considered for a moment and then stepped forward. His eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to one side as he did some serious self reflection.

“I don’t want you to,” Rossi stated.

Reid snorted, “He’s already listening to his inner therian better than you are.”

“I’m _not_ supposed to mark him?”

“He’s an alpha,” Reid smiled into Hotch’s eyes before leaning forward and nuzzling their noses together, “Alphas who work together or live in the same pack do a sort of aloof contact thing. They don’t mark each other. They just deal with each other’s presence.”

         Hotch frowned, “Okay, but I _want_ to mark him.”

“He probably wants to mark you, too, but if you two try it you’ll end up fighting.”

Rossi nodded and Hotch twitched his eyebrows up in admission of that point. The man gave Hotch a shrug and left with a casual wave instead while the younger alpha frowned after him.

“What are the odds that he was naturally born instead of turned by that injection?”

Reid cocked his head to one side and squinted, “Incalculable. His situation introduced variables that I don’t have all the information for.”

“Figures,” Hotch sighed, “I can’t help but feel guilty about this.”

Reid nuzzled his temple, “We’re all human, Hotch. Well, therian. The point is that you aren’t perfect and he manipulated you. You’ve won out that situation against _hundreds_ of other unsubs. Statistically it’s actually shocking that you haven’t had more situations where they managed to get one over you.”

“Oh yeah?” Hotch gripped Reid’s hair and directed his lips down to his own for a slow kiss before continuing, “What are those odds?”

“The likelihood of you being manipulated by an unsub are roughly 2 in 7. Your actual response is 1 in 10. That’s seriously sexy.”

“Oh really?” Hotch purred, pulling him down for another slow, lingering kiss.

“Mm,” Reid hummed against his mouth before leaning back and giving him a heated gaze, “I want you so much right now.”

“You always want me,” Hotch stated.

“Cocky bastard,” Reid laughed lightly, “I’m so unused to being touched all the time. I usually avoid it.”

Reid’s hips were grinding against Hotch’s and the older man wasn’t discouraging him at all. Instead he was rubbing up and down Reid’s corduroy pant legs, enjoying the texture and the feel of his shapely rear beneath the fabric. Hotch moaned deeply, lust making him achingly hard. He was a bit dizzy from the concussion and expecting an orderly to walk in on them at any moment, but that wasn’t what interrupted them _this_ time. Instead Reid broke their kiss with a sudden sob and put his head on Hotch’s shoulder. Hotch’s stomach dropped.

“It… it happened?”

Reid shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. I mean, I don’t really know. I guess there will be some sign, but… fuck, Aaron, I don’t want it to. I don’t want to lose your baby.”

Hotch’s stomach lurched. Reid had been shying away from the word ‘baby’ until now and just hearing it brought tears to Hotch’s eyes as well. His arousal was gone and he was left stroking Reid’s hair gently while holding his mate tightly with an arm around his waist. Reid cried himself out quickly, letting out a sigh and pushing back.

“This is ridiculous,” Reid breathed, “When we get home I’ll sit down with a doctor and discuss my options again. Maybe they’ll hear a heartbeat and I’ll have an actual answer.”

“If you want to keep this baby it will be a high risk pregnancy,” Hotch reminded him, “You’ll be bedridden like Hailey was for a few months. It will make you crazy.”

Reid nodded, “I know, but it will be worth it.”

“If it doesn’t… Spencer, I don’t want you getting your hopes up. You said it’s painfully rare and the chances of you carrying to term are slim to none. If this doesn’t work out I’m not sure I want to try again and put you through this twice.”

Reid’s face went through several expressions and then settled on sorrowful acceptance. He nodded and nestled into his shoulder again. He stayed there until they were released and headed home and while on the jet Reid snuggled into his side as well. The group gave him concerned looks but didn’t intervene, especially with Rossi glaring at anyone who came close. When they disembarked Reid went home with Hotch to snuggle with Jack on the couch while Hotch called up Haley’s old OBGYN. He spoke to the receptionist briefly and got a referral to one who dealt exclusively with therians. After another two hours of making calls and trying to get an appointment he had one set for a week out. Reid looked frustrated but understood that an appointment wasn’t going to happen instantly. The doctor advised he go to the hospital if he experienced any bleeding, but Reid hadn’t yet so Hotch cooked him up a comforting meal and settled in to be the supportive husband in the face of a situation he couldn’t control.


End file.
